Heroes and Villains
by BloodyTink
Summary: OC Heroes story. Submissions are closed.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Heroes OC story.

I'm doing this in honor of season three of Heroes entitled Villains. When the season starts next week that's when I'll start wriring.

This is the form I want it in.

Full Name (nicknames):

Age:

Hero or Villain:

Powers (if they have any):

Personality:

Appearance:

Family:

Past:

Have fun you guys!


	2. Empty

**I don't own Heroes.**

**I've made a lot of changes:**

**-West never existed (thank god for that!)**

**-Caitlin, the Irish girl is around and her brother, Ricky is alive.**

**-Future Peter didn't come to our time (but I do plan on writing him in somehow)**

**-Monica, Micah and Molly are still around**

**That's all I have to say for now, the rest is a surprise. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1 Empty

Costa Verde

Luke Justice is standing outside the house of Claire Butler. The first time they met Claire caught him getting hit by a car and just got back up with a mark to show for it. At first Luke was scared that Claire would tell someone, instead she showed him what she could do by hitting a wall with her fist. He watched as the wound healed a few seconds later. After that they've been friends ever since. When he hadn't heard from Claire in the last two days, he tried calling her cell phone but there was no answer. He tried the house phone, still no nothing. Something was wrong. He just knew it.

He rang the doorbell and waited.

The door opened and a pretty blonde woman answered.

"Can I help you" she asked.

The woman sounded friendly but at the same time suspicious.

"Yeah. Is Claire home" he asked.

"And you are" she asked.

"I'm Luke. I'm a friend from school" he said.

She looked him over once and stepped aside to let him in. Luke stepped inside the house.

"Thanks. Are Mr. and Mrs. Bennet home as well" Luke asked.

Luke realized he slipped. He was the only one who knew that Bennet was her real name. The blonde woman must have notice his slip because her fingers were on fire. And she did not look happy.

"Okay, who sent you? Was it the Company" she demanded.

"What? No! I'm not with…" Luke was cut off when the blonde woman shot fire on him.

Luke managed to duck at the last minute and set a near by plant on fire. Luke quickly picked up the couch with his hand and was about to throw it at her like a baseball when Claire's mother came into the room with a fire extinguisher. She quickly put out the fire and stepped in between them.

"Meredith, what is going on here" Sandra demanded from the other woman.

"I caught this kid trying to sneak past me and kidnap Claire" Meredith explained.

"I told you I'm Claire's friend from school! Mrs. Bennet tells her" Luke begged.

"Meredith, this is Luke Justice. He's harmless and as you can see, he is special like you and Claire. Luke, honey, can you please put my couch down now" Sandra asked him.

"Oh! Right. I'm sorry about that" Luke said, setting the couch down gently.

"So you're strong" Meredith stated.

"Yeah. I also have unbreakable bones and skin" Luke said.

"How nice" Meredith said.

"Luke, this is Meredith Gordon, Claire's biological mother" Sandra explained.

"You're Claire's birth mom" Luke asked.

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry about before. I'm staying here to make sure that everyone is safe" Meredith explained.

"Safe from what" Luke asked.

Meredith and Sandra share a look.

"What? Did-did something happen" Luke asked worried.

"Claire will explain. She's in her room" Sandra said.

Luke takes one last look at the two women heads up to Claire's room. He knocks on her door.

"Claire" he asked.

No answer.

He turns the doorknob and lets himself in. Claire was sitting on her bed with her back to him. It looked like she was doing something. He walked over to see Claire with a pair of scissors in one hand and she was cutting off her left thumb on her other hand. It falls to the floor in a small pile of other fingers at her feet. She watches as her thumb grows five seconds later. Claire just has this dead look in her eyes. It was like the light in her just went out. She was about to do it again, but Luke grabs her hand.

"Claire, what are you doing" Luke asked.

"Luke? When did you get here" Claire asked surprised.

"A few minutes ago" Luke explained.

"Oh" Claire said.

Luke took that chance to take the scissors out of hand before she started cutting off anything else. She just stared down at her hands as if it was one of the 8th Wonders of the World.

"Claire, what's going on? I tried to call you but you never picked up" Luke said.

She doesn't answer him. Instead she's now staring at her bare feet and starts wiggling her toes.

"Look at me" he ordered.

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him. She saw tears in her eyes.

"Tell me what happened" Luke said.

"Sylar found me" she said.

What?! Sylar?! Psycho killer Sylar?! He remembers hearing on the news about the man that cut off the head of people. It was only through Claire that he learned that the brains he taken were people with abilities. He killed them in order to steal their powers.

"Sylar? But that's impossible. You told me he died" Luke said.

"He was very much alive. He trapped me inside the house. And he cut open my head…and…he has my ability now" Claire said, starting to cry.

Luke pulled her into his arms.

When I get my hands on that bastard I'll make him pay for touching Claire.

"Claire, I'm so sorry. I should have been here. I should protected you" Luke said.

"I can't feel anything anymore" Claire said.

"What do you mean" Luke asked pulling away from her.

"Before whenever I got hurt, I could feel the pain. I was always grateful for that feeling because it showed I was still human. But now…I can't feel anything, Luke. It's all empty and Sylar took that from me. What do I do now" Claire asked.

Luke wished he could tell her that everything was going to be all right, but he had a feeling that wasn't going to work. Instead he tried the truth.

"I don't know. But whatever happens, I'll be right here" Luke said.

Claire pulls Luke into a hug.

"Don't leave me" she pleaded.

"Never" he whispered.

Luke held on to her tight, to let her that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

_I won't leave you, Claire._


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Author's Note

Thanks for the OC characters guys. They're all so great I'm going to have a hard time picking. But I need more villains. And normal people without powers.

Thanks again!


	4. Love Kills

Chapter 2 Love Kills

Patty Coughlin was lying in bed at Costa Verde Hospital. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around at her surrounds. Patty tried to sit up but she groaned in pain. She felt her forehead and got a nasty cut on it.

Suddenly a doctor came into the room.

"Hello Patty, how are you feeling" he asked her.

"Who are you" she asked.

"I'm Dr. Hart and you're in the hospital" he answered.

"Why am I in the hospital" Patty asked confused.

"You don't remember what happened" Dr. Hart asked.

Patty thought about the events leading to this moment.

Patty was on the football field with the other cheerleaders, practicing for the big game tonight. While they were practicing, the football team was also practicing. Patty watched number 12 threw the football to another player. She smiled as he waved to her. Brendan Rome and she have been going out for almost a year and she felt so lucky. Brendan was the sweetest guy.

After practice she waited at her locker for Brendan to walk her to her next class.

"Hey babe" Brendan said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey you. Great practice. You guys are definitely going to win at tonight's game" Patty said.

"I hope so" Brendan said.

Suddenly someone bumped into Brendan and dropped his things.

"I'm sorry" the kid in the red jacket said.

"It's all right. Let me help you" Brendan said, bending down to help him.

Brendan headed the guy some of his papers. Then he noticed a comic book.

"You read 9th Wonders" Brendan asked the guy.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorites" the guy admitted.

"Mine too. And X-Men. And Spider-Man" Brendan said.

"Who doesn't love Spider Man" the guy said.

Brendan maybe a jock but he had the heart of a comic book geek. But that was one of things she loved about him. He was the same and different all in one. She thought it was a good balance.

"Hey, aren't you that guy that hangs out with the Butler girl" Brendan asked him.

"Yeah, I know Claire. And it's Luke by the way" Luke pointed out.

"Where is she anyway" Brendan asked.

Now this was one of the things hated about Brendan. Two months ago, a new girl named Claire Butler transferred to the school. She also just joined the quad, replacing Debbie after the cops caught her drinking on campus. Since then Brendan has developed a little crush on the girl. He's always saying hi to her and always trying to find any excuse to be near her. Patty keeps telling herself that Brendan loves her and he would never cheat on her, but at times like this, she's not so sure.

"She's out sick" Luke answered.

"Is she okay" Brendan asked worried.

"I don't see how it's any of your business" Luke said, defense.

"Hey man, it was just a question" Brendan said.

"Whatever" Luke said, walking away.

Brendan turns back to see Patty looking not to happy.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Oh. Now you're paying attention to me" Patty snapped.

"What's with you" Brendan asked.

"What was that about? Asking about Claire" she said.

"Nothing. I was just concerned that's all" he explained.

"Just admit it. You don't want to be with me anymore" she said.

"Patty, we are not having this conversation again" Brendan groaned.

"Every time she shows up or someone even mentions her, you forget I exist" Patty said.

"It's not like that. I just think that's something, special about her" he said.

As soon as he said that, Brendan knew he made a big mistake.

"Wait, I didn't mean the way it sounded" Brendan said.

"I'm going to be late for class" Patty said, marching off.

Patty walked away and didn't look back. That night she was in her room getting ready for the big game. She was just checking herself in the mirror to see her cheerleading uniform was all nice and clean, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey Patty, its Mike" he said.

Mike was one of Brendan's friends.

"Hi Mike. Why are you calling me? The game starts in a couple of hours" she said.

"I know. The thing is Brendan's not here" he answered.

"What do you mean" Patty asked confused.

"Brendan was supposed to meet me an hour ago, so we could go to the game together but he never showed up. I was hoping he was with you" he said.

"No. We had a little fight and I was hoping to see him before the game and apologize" Patty admitted.

"Well, if you see him, tell him to get his ass down here" Mike said.

"All right, I will. Bye" she said hanging up.

She quickly dials Brendan's cell, but there was no answer. She tries the house number, still nothing. She decides to drive over to his house. Brendan lived in a big mansion not too far from her place. Brendan's parents died when he was four and he's house maid was his legal guardian. He called her his female Alfred.

When she pulls up to the house, she noticed that it was dark. That was strange. Helen, the house maid, always turned the lights out in front. She gets out of the car and walks up to the front door. She noticed the door was open and goes in.

"Hello! Helen? Brendan" she calls out.

She tries flipping the switch but the lights were out. She slowly walks into the living.

"Brendan, I just got a call from Mike and he's really pissed you're not at the game. Look, I'm sorry for being jealous. It's just you drive me crazy sometimes…" she stops talking and screams.

There was Brendan, lying dead on the floor with the top of his head cut off.

Oh my god!

She ran into the kitchen to use the phone but was met with Helen lying on her stomach on the kitchen counter with ten butcher knives buried in her back. This can't be happening! It was like she just got sucked into a horror movie and all was missing was the psychopathic killer. Not wanting to see if that will really happened she reached for the phone in the kitchen but the line was dead. She tried her cell phone.

"911. What is your emergency" the woman asked.

"My name is Patty Coughlin and I'm calling about a murder at 13…" before she could finish her cell phone flew out of her hand and into the hand of a mysterious man in black with thick eyebrows.

He crushed her cell like a tin can.

"Hi there" he said darkly.

"Who are you" Patty asked, scared.

"That's not important" he said.

She slowly backed away from him. She took a step back and then he took a step forward.

"You killed Brendan" she asked.

"I did" he answered.

"Why" she asked.

"It's nothing personal. I just took what he didn't deserve. I took his power" he answered.

"What power" Patty asked confused.

He titled his head to the side, like he was figuring out how she worked.

"He never told you, did he? What he can do. I can show you if you like" he suggested.

"No! Stay away from me" she screamed.

Suddenly the refrigerator started to spring to life, flying across the room and slamming into the eyebrow guy and crushed him into the far wall. Patty didn't know what the hell just happened but she was too busy worrying getting out of there. She ran out of there and headed for the front door. She quickly got into her car and starting driving as fast as she could. Patty was almost at the gate when suddenly something dropped down on the roof of her car. She stepped on the brake to see what that noise was. Patty screamed as a fist slammed through the roof and then two hands appear making the hole bigger. The eyebrow was staring down at her and he was very pissed off. She notices that his arm was dislocated and his bone was sticking out. He must have noticed as well because he popped it back in place like it was nothing.

That was impossible!

He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her down of the car. She was kicking for dear life as he held her in front of him.

"So, you have a power as well" he said.

"Please! Please, let me go" she begged.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Besides, all that killing works up an appetite" he said.

He points his finger at her and she starts to hear this buzzing sound. She starts screams in pain. But then she starts to remember what happened inside with fridge. Maybe she did have a power and now was a good time to use it. She saw a statue of a man just five feet from her. Ignoring the agonizing pain she focused all her strength on the statue. Soon the statue was flying through the air and rammed into the eyebrow man, letting her go and sending him flying into a wall and into the neighbor's yard.

Patty picked herself up from the ground and ran out the front gates. She ran into the middle of the street and tried to stop a car that was driving by.

"Stop! Please, stop" she screamed.

The man in the red trunk stopped.

"Oh my god! Are you all right" he asked.

"Please, you have to help me! There's been a murder… and…there was a man…he tried to…" she suddenly felt light headed.

Before she knew what was happening, she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Patty? Patty, did you hear me" Dr. Hart asked.

She looked at him with tired eyes.

"Do you remember what happened" he asked.

"Unfortunately" she answered.

Dr. Hart nodded in understanding. He decided not to push the subject.

"Is there anyone we could call" he asked.

"My parents out of town and won't be back until Monday" she answered.

"Well, we'll call them in the morning. You just get some rest" he said.

When he left the room, the door was open. Patty waved her hand and shut it. She picked up the remote on the night stand and turned on the TV. It was the news and they were talking about a bank robbery. They were saying the men who held up the bank had some kind of superpowers.

There are more of them out there, like her. And the eyebrow guy. And Brendan. Brendan. Why didn't he tell her? Did he think she wouldn't love him anymore?

Then she sees a familiar face on the screen. It was him. The eyebrow guy wearing a suit. Just seeing his face made her blood boil.

That murdering son of a bitch!!

Soon the TV blows up but she doesn't care. As soon as she was better she was going to hunt that monster and kill him.


	5. Accepted OC

Accepted OC

First off I want to thank all of guys for the characters you've submitted. There's so many I don't know where to start. So far I've only used Luke, Patty and Brendan. I would like to use all of them but I can't.

After looking over the characters here are the ones I've chosen.

-Samuel Sam Mason/Power-turning any part of his body to stone giving him strength/Hero **Created by Falcon the winged sage**

-Isabelle Izzy Williams/Power-hydrokinesis (control water)/Hero **Created by Danica Enjolras**

-Robert Rob Cooper/Power-Precognition through painting/Hero **Created by hac92**

-Joel Copper/Power-time travel and manipulation, same like Hiro/Hero **Created by hac92**

-Virgil Barnaby/Power-teleportation/Hero **Created by Randal**

-Randy Barom/Power-Aerokinesis (air and wind manipulation)/Villain **Created by Falcon the winged sage**

-Greg Mason/Power-turning body into sand/Both **Created by Falcon the winged sage**

-Gideon Tsun/Power-destabilizes matter with a touch, causing it to explode/Villain **Created by Deus X Machina**

-Susan McCormick/Power-None/Neutral **Created by Danica Enjolras**

-Jason Jay McCormick/Power-Mind Control/Villain **Created by Danica Enjolras**

-Christopher Rike/Power-None/Villain **Created by Randal**

-Garvis Frell/Power-shadow manipulation/Villain **Created by Stormshark**

-Jaina Mason/Power-None/Undecided **Created by Stormshark**

-Evangeline Angel Dorothy Duncan/Power-shape shifting/Hero **Created by speaker-4-the-undead **

To the ones I've chosen, congratulations. And to the ones I haven't, don't be sad, you guys had some amazing characters in mind. I'll still keep the submissions open and I could always use some more, like a character I had in mind is around Micah and Molly's age he/she is a trouble maker but not a bad guy, just thinks that they're powers is a toy and just needs guidance. And if you guys have any other characters in mind, don't be shy. I want to hear them.

After Monday's episode I'll post up the next chapter, featuring:

Randy Barom-air manipulation

Jaina Mason-reporter, normal

Rob Copper-precognition through painting

Joel Copper-time travel and manipulation


	6. Obessions

Chapter 3 Obsessions

Jaina Mason was standing outside the apartment of Tracey Strauss. She remembered one of her co-workers, Donald Pruitt, talking about this big story involving the advisor to Governor Malden. He was so convinced that he got some real dirt on her, but that was two days ago and she hadn't heard from him since. Normally, Jaina wouldn't give a rat's ass what Pruitt said, mainly because he was a wash-up reporter, but this story caught her eye.

In Donald's words Tracey Strauss had a secret life of an internet stripper named Nikki Sanders and having a one night stand with Nathan Petrelli, who was now a Senator. Jaina didn't think that Tracey was Nikki Sanders, but she couldn't ignore the fact how they looked so amazingly a like. Maybe Pruitt was on to something.

She knocks on the door and waits. Finally the door opens and a blonde woman answers.

"Can I help you" she asked.

"Hello, are you Tracy Strauss" Jaina asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"My name is Jaina Mason, I'm a reporter for The New York Times and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions" she asked.

Tracey looks unsure at first but she lets her inside.

"Have a seat. Can I offer you a drink" Tracy asked.

"No, thank you" Jaina said, sitting down on the couch.

"So, Ms. Mason, how can I help you" Tracey asked, sitting down next to her.

"I was wondering if you have you been in contact with a man named Donald Pruitt" Jaina asked.

Tracey looked a bit thrown by the question but quickly recovers.

"I'm sorry, the name doesn't sound familiar" Tracey said politely.

"Donald Pruitt is a reporter, like me, but I haven't heard from him in two days. He was on his way to see you. He told me that he discovered things about you that he found…colorful" she said.

"All right, yes. Yes, I did talk to him. He thought I was someone else, but he made a mistake. I asked him to kindly stop harassing me" Tracey explained.

"But he didn't, did he? So what did you do about it, Ms. Strauss?"

Before Tracey could answer the phone rang. Tracey looks at the caller ID and then looked back at Jaina.

"Will you excuse me? I have to take this" Tracey said, going into the other room.

As soon as Tracey left, Jaina got up and started to look around the apartment. She goes over to her desk and starts looking through some papers. Jaina noticed something written on a note pad. It had the name Nikki Sanders on it with an address in New Orleans. She quickly writes down the address on a piece of paper before Tracey came back into the room.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mason but I'm going to have to cut this short. That was Senator Petrelli on the phone and he needs to see me right away" Tracey said.

"That's all right. Perhaps we could continue this another time" Jania said.

"I'm afraid that's possible. I do have a busy schedule and I'm afraid I won't have time."

In the five minutes she spent with Tracey Strauss, she knew right off the bat that this woman was hiding something. From the expressions on her face to the way she oh-so- politely not give her any straight answers, this must be something big.

"Well, if you change your mind here's my number. Feel free to call me" Jaina said, handing her a business card.

"I'll keep that in mind" Tracey said.

Tracey walks Jaina to the door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be anymore help, Ms. Mason" Tracey said.

"I think I got what I need. Have a nice day, Ms. Strauss."

Jaina walked down the hallway and reached the elevator. As she stepped inside, she dialed a number on her cell phone.

"Hello, my name is Jaina Mason and I need a plane ticket to New Orleans as soon as possible" she said.

New York City

Rob Cooper was in his apartment standing in front of a blank canvas. Surrounding him were other paintings that he's been painting the past week. To most people they were just paintings, an artist's point of view of the world told through color and brush strokes, giving them life and shape. But these particular paintings told much more than one's imagination, it showed the future.

Rob wasn't at all surprised he painted the future. He's been doing it for as long as he could remember.

It started when he was fourteen. He was living with his dad and his older brother, Joel in London, England. He was in the park drawing in his little sketchbook. When Rob was done drawing, it showed a little girl lying in the middle of the street in front of a bus. At first he was very confused as to why he would draw such a thing but he was pulled out of his thoughts by screaming. He saw a crowd gathering in the street. He ran over to see what had happened. There lying in the middle of the street was a little girl no older than seven-years-old, unconscious.

It was exactly how he drew it. From the little girl's pigtails to the number on the double Decker bus. Before he knew what he was doing, he went to see if she had a pulse. He tried CPR and after a few tries, she awoke. Everyone called him a hero. Rob liked the feeling of helping people. So whenever he painted something bad happening to anyone, he would try his best to help them. He was no Superman but he did what he could.

Although this week had him worried. Usually when he painted the future it was only once or twice a week, but this was different. It started when he was watching the news on TV. Nathan Petrelli, the former Congressman, giving this big speech. Before he could finish someone shots him. The camera paned to Petrelli lying on the ground in the arms of a younger looking man, bleeding. He looked from the TV to the painting he did earlier, Petrelli covered in blood being comfort by the younger man. Then he started painting again, and again, and again, until his whole apartment was filled with paintings. It was like the visions wouldn't stop coming. This has never happened before in all the time he's had this gift.

The rest showed people he's never met before. One showed two Asian men being held in some kind of cell. Another showed a man hanging upside down from the ceiling. There was one of a dead woman in an open casket with two children, a boy and a girl holding hands, looking at her sadly. Another showed a school being torn to pieces of the wind and a teenage boy standing in the middle of it all, looking angry and evil. Out of all these paintings the last two concerned him the most: one was of a somewhat heavy set man surrounded by shadows and the other showed the same man unconscious and bleeding in some kind of alleyway.

This wasn't the first time he's painted this guy. No matter what he painted he always managed paint him at least once. He had a whole sketchbook full of pictures of him. He didn't know anything about him, expect he's name was Parkman. He read the name off his badge in one of his drawings; he was with a little girl. Rob could tell that he was different somehow, like him. Like he could do things that no one else could. He looked at the canvas again, wondering what he'll paint next.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"It's open" Rob called out, not taking his eyes off the canvas.

The door opened and his brother Joel walks in.

"Rob, you ready" Joel asked.

"Huh?"

Rob turned to face an annoyed Joel.

"You said you were going to help me pick out a couch for my new apartment" Joel reminded him.

"Oh right. Sorry. I've been busying" Rob said.

"I can see that. Is there an art show going out I don't know about" Joel asked looking at a painting of the earth breaking in half.

"I had nothing better to do today. Once I started I just lost track of time" Rob said.

"Whatever. I want to get to store before it closes" Joel complained.

"All right. Just let me throw this in the dumpster real quick" Rob said, grabbing a heavy trash bag.

"You know, you really should hire someone to clean up after you. But I doubt you'll find anyone brave enough" Joel joked as they made their way down the stairs.

"Very funny" Rob said, as they went out the back door of the building and into the alleyway.

Just when he was about to throw the trash bag he noticed a pair of feet sticking out behind the dumpster. Rob and Joel peek around the dumpster and they see a man knocked out with a bleeding forehead.

Parkman?!

"Oh my god! Is he okay" Joel asked worried.

Rob bends down and checks for a pulse.

"He has a pulse. Hey! Hey, can you hear me" Rob asked, shaking the man.

The man slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I" he asked.

"You're in an alley…"

"No! I mean what state? Am I still in Texas" Parkman asked.

"Actually, you're in New York" Rob pointed out.

"New York? Then it's not too late" Parkman said, trying to stand up.

"Easy. You're going to okay" Rob said, helping him up.

Joel goes to help him as well.

"I'll call 911" Joel said, reaching for his cell.

"No!" Parkman answered.

"But you're hurt" Joel pointed out.

"I need to contact a friend. Give me your phone" Parkman demanded.

"Relax Parkman. Everything's going to be fine" Rob said.

"Wait! How do you know my name" Parkman asked confused.

Busted! Rob didn't mean to slip up. Parkman starts looking at him funny, like he's having a headache.

"Why have you been painting me" Parkman demanded.

"What?"

"You've been painting me, my life and I want to know why" Parkman demanded.

_How did he know that?_

_Because I can read your mind._

Rob stares the man, hearing his voice in his head.

"Okay, Rob, what is going on? Do you know this guy" Joel demanded.

Rob and Parkman stared at Joel, as if just realizing he was there as well.

"Joel, go home" Rob announced.

"What" Joel demanded?

"Just go, all right. I'll call you later" Rob said.

Joel looked at Rob and than at Parkman, angrily. What was about this stranger has gotten his brother so worked up? Without a word he just storms off.

"I'm sorry about my brother. I'm Rob Cooper, by the way" Rob introduced.

"Matt Parkman. Now, will you please tell me what the hell is going on" Parkman demanded.

Escondido, Ca

Parkway High School

It was the school carnival and everyone was having fun. Family and friends were playing games, riding the Ferris wheel and eating corn dogs. Randy Barom wasn't one of them. Instead of joining in on the fun, he was sitting alone at a picnic table watching everyone in disapproval.

He saw the popular guys acting like brain dead apes to impress the popular girls by picking on a skinny nerd wearing glasses. For some reason the popular sluts at his school found belittling someone a big turn on.

Randy looked away from them and turned his attention to someone else, like his pot-belly principal, Mr. Martin, sitting a couple tables down from him, stuffing his face with chili fries, cotton candy and other junk food that would likely lead to a heart attack.

Glutton bastard.

He hated being here. The people as his school were so fake it made him sick to his stomach. The only reason he came to the carnival was that he made a promise to his mom that he would "try" to be more involved with his school. Randy couldn't stand a lot of things, seeing his mom unhappy with him was one of them.

Randy looked at his watch. Another ten minutes and I'm out of here, he thought. He pulled out a newspaper and started to read.

It was the article about the bank robbery up in New York three days ago. People said that the four men who held up the place were not human, like one of them shot fire from his hands. Even though it was pretty cool thing to read about a bunch of helpless people screaming their heads off like the weak little cry babies they were, what he was really interested was what happened after the robbery. One of them was caught, one got away and two were dead. One of the dead guys had the top of his head cut opened.

That can only mean one thing: Sylar!

Randy first heard about Sylar on the news about a year ago. He was some kind of serial killer that ripped open the heads of people and ate their brains, though the thing with the brains is probably a rumor. Most people would be frightened by this sort of thing but not him.

Why, you may ask? This guy Sylar kills people in an unusual thing, which means Sylar was different, just like him. When he started hearing about Sylar, Randy got his first taste of power.

_It was a year ago and he's mom was coming home late at night from a date. Randy was upstairs in his room when he heard the car pull up in the driveway. He looked out the window to see his mom and her date Jim, get out of the car. He's mother, Lily, had been going out with the accountant she met at her kick boxing class for about a month. Whenever Jim would come over he would try to act all nice to him, but Randy knew better. Jim was only doing it to impress his mom, hoping to score. Randy hated seeing his mom going out on dates. He liked things the way they were. It's been just the two of them since his dad died when he was a baby. Even though he doesn't remember his dad, he knew if he was alive now, he wouldn't like seeing his mom with some loser either._

_He watched when Jim tried to kiss his mom good night but she pushed him away, politely telling him no, but the guy didn't take the hint. Jim kept trying to kiss her but she just kept pushing him away. He noticed that Jim was getting pissed. The next thing he knew Jim shoved his mother against the car, pressing his body against hers. Lily screamed but he covered her mouth. Wasting no time, Randy opened his window and quickly climbed down the side of the house. It was a good thing he had practice sneaking out of his room at night. He dropped to the ground and quickly ran over to his mom and Jim._

"_Get off her!" Randy shouted._

_Jim turned his attention to Randy and Lily took the opportunity to knee him in the groin. He falls to his knees in pain, grabbing his damaged man parts, while Lily quickly runs to her son. _

"_Mom, are you all right" Randy asked worried._

"_Honey, I need you to go inside and call 911" Lily told him._

_Before he had a chance to argue about not leaving her with that guy, Jim started to get up. Randy wasn't sure how it happened but he remember feeling anger and rage…lots of rage. He wasn't going to let this asshole touch his mom._

_And that's when he felt it. _

_The wind. _

_A cool and calming breeze at first, but slowly and surely started blowing faster and faster all around them. You can hear the neighbor's dog barking and the wind chimes on their front porch. It was as if the wind had a mind of its own and it was concentrating all its strength on Jim. Before they knew what was happening Jim was being lifted off the ground and was twenty feet in the air. Soon the neighbors came out of their houses to see who was making all the noise and saw Jim in a mini twister, yelling and screaming for help, but there was nothing anyone could do except watch the carnage unfold. _

_Soon the twister stopped and Jim fell right on the pavement, breaking his neck. People didn't know what happened. They have never seen anything like it. Only Randy and his mom knew the truth. Lily was upset that Jim was dead and she knew that Randy was somehow responsible but to her he only did it to protect her and he didn't mean it. As for Randy, though he's never killed anyone before, but he felt, pretty good. The look of terror in Jim's eyes as he was flying and hanging upside in the air helpless. Jim's pathetic screams filling the night. He liked the feeling he got from it. He felt powerful. And he only wanted more._

That's what he got from Sylar. Sylar was a powerful guy and he didn't take shit from anyone. If there were such a thing as gods, Sylar would be the prototype.

As he looks at the article for the 50th time, a shadow of someone big, shadows over him. He looks up to see a big muscle guy, six feet tall, with a smooth brown hair. Randy knew who this guy was. He's name was Quentin Foster, aka Quicks. He got his nickname by being the quickest on the football team and the quickest to spot a nerd, outcast or nobody that needed to be tortured a mile away. Randy wasn't surprised at all by this. No matter who Quicks tormented he always found the time for him. Wasn't that sweet?

"You're in my light" Randy said annoyed.

"What are you reading, Barom" Quicks demanded.

"None of your business, so fuck off" Randy snapped going back to the paper.

Quicks quickly grabs the paper from his hand and reads it.

"Wow, that brain freak is lose again. I swore every time this guy pops up in the news you're the first one to know about it. What, you got yourself a thing for serial killers, Barom" Quicks demanded.

"Quicks, don't be jealous. We can still be friends" Randy smirked.

Quicks grabs Randy by his collar and pulls him to his feet.

"You think you're really funny, huh? I see you walking around in school, thinking you're better than everybody but really, you're a nobody. You were born a nobody and you're going to die a nobody" Quicks said.

"If you're done talking out of your ass now, I'm just going to head on home" Randy said, pulling away and walking off.

"Yeah, that's right. Run home to mommy" Quicks yelled.

Randy stopped and turned back to Quicks.

"What was that" Randy demanded.

"What? Did I hit a nerve, mama's boy? Of course with a mom as hot as yours I would be running home too, so she could br…" Randy's fist connected with Quicks jaw before he could finish his sentence.

Quicks fell to the ground and spit out a tooth. People started to crowd around the boys. Randy had never felt so angry before, not even with Jim.

"What is going on here" Mr. Martin asked.

"The little bastard hit me" Quicks answered, wiping the blood from the corner of his lip.

"It's true, I saw it" one of the students announced.

"One too" another shouted.

"Mr. Barom, I am suspending you from school" Mr. Martin declared.

Quicks gave an evil 'I win' smirk at Randy.

Suddenly the wind started blowing. Everyone is surprised because the weather man on TV said that skies would bright and sunny. The wind started getting stronger, pushing over the booths and tables. Everyone started running for cover, while Randy stood in the middle of it all, oblivious of the chaos he was creating. To him none of it mattered. He didn't care if everyone at this fucking school got killed, as long as he personal got to kill a certain someone.

He spotted the object of his rage running towards the library, shoving people out of his way. Randy slowly followed. As he reached the doors the wind blew them open for him. He spotted Quicks hiding under some tables and cowering like a scared little rabbit. Randy waves his hand and blew the table over. Quicks got to his feet trying to find a way out, but there was none. Randy noticed that the front of his pants was stained with his piss.

How the mighty have fallen.

"Quicks, there you are buddy. I've been looking all over for you" Randy smiled at the frightened jock.

Quicks opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something. I know you got your name by being the quickest, but I've always wondered exactly how quick you really are. Let's find out" Randy said.

The wind started blowing all the books off the shelves and attacking Quicks. He put up his arms to protect himself but it was no good. Randy decided to kick it up a notch. Soon chairs were being thrown at him. Quicks runs towards the back of the library, where books, chairs, computers and other heavy objects were being blew in his direction. Quicks makes his towards the windows but a blast of wind shattered the glass sends him flying to the floor.

By the time Randy gets there, Quicks is lying on the floor, twitching as a piece of glass has pierced his abdomen. Quicks was alive, but barely. Randy stood over him, letting Quicks know exactly who was in control here.

"You doing okay there buddy" Randy said calm.

"P-please! Please don't kill me" Quicks begged.

"We both know I am, so shut the fuck up. Although, I do think I should apologize for some things. I maybe the bad guy here, but I'm not completely heartless. So here goes. I'm sorry for acting like I'm better the rest of you bastards, when in reality I am. I'm sorry for destroying this school and everyone in, when I should have done it a long time ago. And most of all, I'm sorry that you're going to die and I don't have a camera to capture this beautiful moment. So Quicks, Quentin, I'm sorry and I really mean that" Randy said as he walks away.

"No! Please! Don't leave me! Please! Barom! RANDY!!" Quicks screamed.

As soon as he stepped out of the building, the roof was blown off and came crashing back down, destroying everything inside. Randy looked around at the damaged he made. Buildings were destroyed, people dead. He couldn't help feel proud of himself. He was getting the hang of this. Randy noticed the newspaper he was reading earlier on the ground.

Then he has a smile on his face. Now that school was out, it was about time for a change of scenery.

"Road trip" he said to himself.

Randy walked over to the parking lot and headed to his Volkswagen Beetle, the only car that wasn't harm during the storm. He started the car and drove off, leaving behind the destruction he made.

**Preview for upcoming chapters:**

Randy talking on the phone.

"Randy, when are you coming home" Lily asked her son.

"Never" Randy answered

Matt meeting Garvis.

"Are you afraid of the dark" Garvis taunts.

Rob painting the future.

Sam entering Mohinder's lab and caught Mohinder and Maya having sex.

"Did I come at a bad time" Sam asked sheepishly.

"Tommy!"

"What?!" three Tommys looking up from their homework.

Sam and Greg facing off. Sam turns into stone and Greg turning into sand.

Angel running down the streets turns a corner and morphs into a large biker guy.

"I'm not lying" James told Caitlin.

"I didn't say anything" Caitlin pointed out.

James looking confused.

"Brendan wanted to tell you" Claire said.

"Tell me what" Patty asked.

Claire and Luke share a look.

"Who are you" Sylar demanded.

"You're biggest fan" Randy said.

Christopher Rike hiding in the shadows aiming a gun at Peter.

"Nighty night" Christopher whispers.


	7. Worries and Decisions

Chapter 4 Worries and Decisions

**Rob Cooper's apartment**

Matt was sitting on Rob's couch looking at his sketchbook. He couldn't believe that the artist has drawn his whole life. Every time he turned a page there he was.

"I don't believe this" Matt said, staring at the drawings.

"When I first started drawing you, I didn't understand. I've never met you before, yet I know you through these drawings. I mean, everything in the sketchbook already happened, right" Rob stated, sitting next to Matt.

Matt stops at the last two pages.

"Except for this" Matt said.

The first drawing showed Matt with a blonde woman holding a baby in her arms. They looked happy. And the last showed the blonde woman dying in his arms.

"I don't remember this. This must be my _future_, future" Matt pointed out.

"Do you know her" Rob asked.

"No" Matt shook his head.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. Does this mean anything to you" Rob asked, pointing to the painting of him surrounded in shadows.

Matt stared at the painting and suddenly memories of shadows come back to him.

_Odessa, Texas_

_It was after Nathan got shot and Peter and Matt tried to chase down the one responsible. Matt sees a man in black clothes going inside one of the empty offices. He quickly runs after him. When he goes inside, no ones there. Suddenly his shadow starts to come to life. Matt jumps back in surprise. The shadow takes shape and reveals itself to be the man he was chasing. Matt could now see the man more clearly. He was a shady man with dirty blonde hair that covered his eyes. Matt couldn't really see his face because for some reason the man wouldn't look at him, he just kept his head down. _

"_Did I scare you" the man taunted._

"_Who are you" Matt demanded._

"_The Name is Garvis Frell and before you ask, yes, I'm the one who shot Petrelli" the man answered._

"_Why?"_

"_My boss paid me good money if I shot the son of a bitch. But now that you know, I think its time for you to go" Garvis smirked._

_Matt didn't like the look on this guy's face._

"_Are you afraid of the dark, Parkman" Garvis asked._

_Before Matt could react, shadows started to surround him. He tries to scream but couldn't. The last thing he sees before being covered in darkness is a creepy looking Garvis waving good bye to him._

"Garvis" Matt said.

"What" Rob asked confused.

"Back in Odessa, there was a man. Um, Garvis Frell. He had the ability to control shadows. He was the one who sent me here, the one who shot Nathan" Matt pointed out.

"Wait, Nathan? Nathan Petrelli? Why would anyone want to kill him" Rob asked.

"To stop him from revealing his ability" Matt said.

"Nathan Petrelli has ability" Rob asked surprised.

"Yeah, he can fly" Matt said.

_Fly?!_

"Aw! Could you not think so loud, please" Matt remarked, rubbing his head.

"Sorry."

"Listen, Rob, I need your help. I need you to paint the future" Matt pointing the blank canvas.

"But what if I paint something terrible" Rob asked worried.

"Rob, you told me that you use your gift to help people. Well I'm asking for your help. I can't do this alone" Matt explained.

Rob could see the man was desperate and he had no one else to turn to right now. Rob stands up and heads for the canvas, like it was calling to him. He picks up a paint brush and dips it in some paint. He closes his eyes, letting the power flow through him. Rob opens his eyes, that were now pure white and with no will of his own, starts painting the future that will either show them how to save the world or show them its destruction.

**James O'Sullivan, Cork Ireland**

**Wandering Rocks Pub**

James enters the pub with his backpack over his shoulder.

"Uncle Ricky? Aunt Caitlin?" the boy called out.

"We're in the back, Jimmy" a woman's voice called out.

James goes in the back room and sees his aunt opening boxes full of beer, while his uncle Ricky was putting some money away in a metal box.

"How was school" Caitlin asked her nephew.

"Boring" James answered.

"I hear you Jimmy boy. I was never fond of school myself when I was your age" Ricky said.

"That's because you rarely showed up" Caitlin pointed out.

"I had better things to do, like stealing from Old Man Fagg's store just to get a rise out of him" Ricky teased.

James laughed at his uncle. That's what he liked his uncle Ricky. While his aunt Caitlin was all motherly to him to the point of being overprotective, Uncle Ricky was the opposite. He knew that James had to be looked after but at the same time, he knew that James wasn't a baby.

"Ricky! We promised Laurence we would look after James, not corrupt him" Caitlin scowled.

"I'm just having a little fun" Ricky said, punching James playfully in the arm.

James smiled at his cool uncle.

"James, go upstairs and do your homework" Caitlin said.

"Aunt Caitlin" James complained.

"You heard me" Caitlin said firmly.

_I better not caught you goofing off when I check up on you later and than lie about it._

"I'm not lying" James protested.

Ricky and Caitlin exchanged looks.

"What did we say about reading minds" Ricky asked him.

Busted! Another thing he liked about his relatives was that they knew about his secret, that he could read people's minds. They were the only ones that knew. When he arrived there two months ago, they caught him reading the minds of one of their customers. The man was thinking about what kind of beer he wanted and James answered for him before he could even say it. That's when Ricky and Caitlin put two and two together. At first he was afraid they wouldn't like him anymore because he was different, but they were surprisingly understanding.

"Don't do it. I can't help it. I was just…."

"Curious. We know, but curiosity killed the cat" Caitlin said.

"But don't they have nine years" James innocently asked.

Uncle Ricky chuckled.

"Upstairs" Caitlin said ruffling his hair.

James knew when to take the hint. He left the back room and headed up the stairs that lead to Uncle Ricky's apartment. James opened the door with the key Ricky gave him and let himself in. The place was your average apartment with kitchen, living room and two bedrooms. James went into his room, which was down the hall and sat on the bed, pulling out his textbooks from his backpack.

As he got to work on his history homework, he thought about his parents and what they were doing right now. James parents were fiction writers and they were on a book tour promoting their book _Haunted by Lies_. The last time he talked to them they were in LA. Since they were would be busy they sent him to stay with his dad's family in Ireland.

His dad, Laurence, was Ricky and Caitlin's younger half brother, same father, different mothers. Grandma Margaret would tell him stories about how she used to live in Ireland and was married Granddad Shane. James always wanted to go Ireland and now here he was. It's only been two months but he loved it here. It was better than Chicago that's for sure.

"James" Aunt Caitlin called from outside.

"Come in" James said.

The door opens and in walks in with his aunt with some cookies.

"I thought you might be hungry" Caitlin said, setting the plate of cookies on his night stand.

"Chocolate chip" James asked hopefully.

"Of course" Caitlin answered.

"Thanks Aunt Caitlin." James gets up and takes a bite out of a cookie.

"Do you need some help" Caitlin asked him.

"No. I'm fine. But, um, Aunt Caitlin, I was wondering if you heard from Peter" James asked hopefully.

Caitlin starts to look sad.

"No. No, I haven't" Caitlin admitted.

Two weeks ago, his Uncle Ricky and a couple of his friends brought in a mysterious man. From what he overheard in their minds, Uncle Ricky and his gang were planning on stealing this cargo of ipods, but they found him instead. James knew that Uncle Ricky was some kind of thief but he also knew he wasn't a bad guy, so he just kept his mouth shut.

The man they found was named Peter Petrelli and that was pretty much all they knew about the guy. Peter didn't know who he was either. But Peter proved that he was far from ordinary. When he and his Aunt Caitlin were getting attacked by these men that Uncle Ricky owned money too, Peter showed up saved them with his powers.

It was the first time that James met anyone else with superpowers. He remembered how Peter used this bolt of energy to knock out one of the guys, then used telekinesis to disarm the other guy and than threw him into a wall.

It was amazing!

After that Uncle Ricky welcomed Peter into the family. Soon after Peter and Aunt Caitlin starts seeing each other. He thought it was cool that his aunt's boyfriend was a superhero. But a few days ago Peter started to remember who he was, like how he was from New York and he had family back at the states. Suddenly he tells them he had to go back home. He said it was some kind of emergency. But he promised he would come back as soon as he was done.

"Peter's fine. He's like Superman, only without the tights and cape" James pointed out.

"I know, but it's the girlfriend's job to worry" Caitlin explained.

"I hope he comes back soon. I miss him" James said.

"I miss him too" Caitlin smiled sadly.

James goes over and gives his aunt a hug.

"It will be okay" James assured her.

Caitlin kisses the top of his head.

"Thanks Jimmy. Now get back to work" Caitlin said, closing the door behind her.

James goes back to what he was doing and prays that Peter is out there somewhere, saving the world.

**Chicago, Illinois**

**Lady Luck Bar**

In a dark corner of the bar, a bald man with a tattoo on his neck is talking to a beautiful black woman with long dark hair, wearing mini skirt and sparkly halter top.

"You got the stuff" she asked.

"You got the money, Sparkles" the bald man asked.

Sparkles opened her purse and pulled out a few hundred dollar bills. Baldy counts the money and then hands her a couple of zip lock bags filled with heroin.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Same time next week" baldy asked.

"I'll be there" Sparkles smiles.

Baldy watches as Sparkles leaves the bar. She walks a couple of blocks until she was sure no one was around. She closes her eyes and soon she goes from a gorgeous African queen to a skinny little white girl wearing baggy jeans and a pink hoodie.

Angel Duncan looks around again, just to make sure she was alone.

Coast was clear.

She starts walking down the street again, unaware of a shadow following her every step of the way. Angel walked for a good twenty minutes until she came to a stop in front of a house, the biggest house on the block. It was the envy of the entire neighborhood. Everyone thought that the house was more like a castle, like something out of a fairy tale. The outside looked beautiful and glamorous but inside was a different story.

As soon as Angel entered the house, a familiar shriek filled the house.

"Evangeline Dorothy Duncan!"

She turned to see one Patricia Duncan, dressed in a black cocktail dress looking stunning yet crossed.

_What else was new, she thought._

"Hello mother" Angel said dryly.

"Where have you been, young lady? Did you forget that the Bolton's are coming over for dinner tonight? And what are you wearing" Patricia demanded staring at her daughter's outfit.

"Clothes" Angel snapped.

"Its looks like you bought them in a garage sale. The Bolton's will be here in fifteen minutes and I expect you to be ready in ten" Patricia said going into the kitchen.

_Nice to see you too, mom._

Angel walked up the stairs headed to her bedroom. As she opened the door, she saw a green spaghetti strap dress lying on her bed. There was a note on top of the dress.

**Sweetheart, I want you to wear the green dress tonight. It matches your eyes.**

**Love, Mom**

Why didn't she go on that road trip with her friends when she had the chance? She was taking a break from Truman College and decided to stay with her parents for a couple weeks; though her parents made sure to always bring up the fact they didn't like her decision to study to become a nurse. In the Duncan family, if you were born a boy you were expected to be a successful businessman, but if you were born a girl, the only thing they expected of you was to stand around and look pretty.

Angel was determine to break the statue quo in her family. But no matter how hard she worked, all her parents cared about was finding a rich young man to marry their only daughter. I guess Angel foolishly hoped that by coming home her parents would finally expect her as an independent woman, but she was wrong.

She didn't want to keep everyone waiting so she changed her clothes. Angel looked at herself in the mirror and she hated what she saw. She was wearing the dress that her mother picked for her, her light brown hair was tied back in a bun and she was wearing the peal necklace her father gave last Christmas. This wasn't her at all. It was Friday night and she should be in her pajamas watching one of her Johnny Depp's movies and eating Cookies and Cream ice-cream.

Angel morphed into her mother and started making funny faces.

"Hello, my name is Patricia and these are total fake" she said, grabbing her chest.

Then she morphs into her father, a tall almost grey-haired man in a business suit.

"Albert Duncan here. I don't have time to be there for my family because I'm too busy being an asshole."

Angel morphed back into her real form and sighed sadly. She made her way down the stairs and saw that her parents were talking to The Bolton's. Her father ran a construction company and Mr. Bolton was one of his business partners.

"Evangeline there you are" Albert said as soon as he saw her.

Angel made her way toward them. She politely smiled at Mr. Bolton, a short man and his wife Mrs. Bolton, a surprisingly tall red head woman. Standing beside them was a young man around her age, who was just as tall as his mother.

"You remember the Bolton's honey" Albert said.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Hi Joseph" Angel said.

"Hi" Joseph said shyly.

"Evangeline! I almost didn't recognize you. You have grown so much" Mrs. Bolton said sweetly.

"Thank you" Angel said.

"Dinner's ready. I hope everyone like steak and potatoes" Patricia called out.

Everyone headed to the dining room and sat down to eat. The whole night was hell. Her parents were talking to the Bolton's about their children possibly getting together some time in the near future. It was like she and Joseph weren't even in the same room. Joseph was a nice guy but he wasn't her type. He was the yes man, who does everything his family asked him to without asking questions.

An hour later, the Bolton's finally left and Angel headed straight to her room. She needed a fix. Angel digs into her closet pulls out a metal box. She opens it and pulls out the heroin she bought earlier. Angel felt ashamed about using drugs but it was her only escape from her horrible family. Besides, she's been doing it since senior year and her parents were clueless. They were too busy caring about their daughter's appearance than to care about her as an actually human being. As she was about to take some, she hears someone snickering.

_What was that?_

Angel was getting that weird feeling again. It was the same one she had at dinner. The whole time she felt like someone was watching her. And at one moment during dinner, she swears that the shadows in the room were staring right at her, like they were alive.

Angel stands and looks around the room. No one there except for her, her stuffed animal collection, the man in the corner…wait what?! She did a double take and sure enough there was a man in her room.

She was about to scream but the man morphed into a shadow and glided across the room and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Now, now. None of that. I just want to talk to you Angel" Garvis said.

The shadow man slowly removed his hand from her mouth. He changed back into his own form.

"How do you know my name" she demanded.

"We know all about you and you're…ability" Garvis answered.

"My ability" Angel asked.

"Yeah. You can shape shift, turn into anyone you want. You do it so no one will know its you buying drugs" the man said, playing with one of her stuffed teddy bears.

"Don't touch that." She grabs the bear from his hands. "What do you want with me?"

"My boss wants to offer you a job" the man said.

"A job? Doing what?"

"Finding people, who are different. Special. He wants to make a world a better place" he said.

"I'm not interested. I'm happy where I am" Angel answered.

"Really? From what I saw at dinner you were the exact opposite of happy. You looked miserable."

"So it was you in the shadows" Angel pointed out.

"Yes. You know, you should consider the offer. It's a real good one" Garvis said.

"I told you, I'm not interested! Are you deaf" Angel snapped.

Garvis looked at her angrily soon all the shadows in the room, wrapped themselves around her like snakes. Angel tried to break free but it was no good. Garvis talks up to Angel, making sure their faces were only inches apart. Angel couldn't see his eyes cause of his hair and part of her was grateful for that.

"Talk to me like that again princess, and I'll do things to you that are so horrible, you'll have nightmares even after you die."

Angel nodded here head in understanding. Garvis quickly lets her go. She backs away from him and Garvis just smiles.

"You see that? You see what I can do? You and I have these amazing gifts yet we're forced to hide them. My boss has a plan to change all that, so everyone will know about us and accept us and he wants you to be part of it. Aren't you tired of being someone you're not" Garvis demanded.

Angel didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream and tell this lunatic to get out of her room but she couldn't bring herself to do it. As crazy as it seemed, she was actually considering what this man was saying. She loved her ability and it killed her inside that she couldn't share it with anyone for fear of being called a freak.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat but I have places to be. Here's our card. Call us if you change your mind" Garvis said handing her a business card.

Soon Garvis turns into a shadow and disappeared from sight.

Angel looked at the card that Garvis gave her.

**Pinehearst**

Was it possible? Could the people at Pinhearst really change the world, change it into something better than it was right now? Maybe they could and maybe, just maybe, she could show everyone the real Angel.


	8. I Have Something to Show You

Chapter 5 I Have Something to Show You

Author's Note: Some of you guys have submitted some more characters and these are the ones I picked for upcoming chapters.

-Sakura Sato/Power-personal trait manipulation/Neutral **Created by draconous**

-Brandi Summers/Power-vortex manipulation/Hero **Created by Dabrikishaw**

-Dayanand "Day"/Power-to heal others and senses the life force of other people/Hero **Created by Randal**

-Aaron "Azza" McLoughlin/Power-ability to communicate and control animals/haven't decided yet **Created by Okibimaru**

-Carly Daniels/Power-controls air and its gases/Villain (I'm still deciding whether or not to make her into a hero later on) **Created by Kali-Nineteen**

-Janine Grace Morgan-Power-astral projection/Hero **Created by CharmedOne89**

And as for the rest of the characters, I have plans for them later on.

Now on with the story.

**Joel Cooper, New York City**

Joel was at the furniture store looking at different couches. As he was looking at the couches he couldn't really concentrate. I mean, who was that guy that he and his brother found in the alleyway? For some reason, Rob seemed to know him. He knew Rob was hiding something from him, which hurt because they made a promise to be honest with each other.

It's been him and his little brother for years. When their mother died of lung cancer it was just him, Rob and their father, Gary, who up and left them when he was fifteen.

Ponce!

When their dad left they promised that no matter what, they would be there for one another. As soon as Joel turned eighteen he moved him and Rob to New York. Rob became an artist and Joel worked as a night watchman at department store. Even though they were adults now and had their own lives, Joel still worried about his brother.

He was pulled out his thoughts when he heard some arguing going on. He saw the manager of the store yelling at a gangly looking fifteen-year-old boy.

"I told you I want that arm chair over there" he told the woman.

"Unless you have the money, I'm afraid I can't give it to you" she tried to explained to him.

He looked her in the eye for a second and the manager just smiled at him.

"Where would like it delivered, sir" she asked.

Huh?

"At this address" the boy said, handing her a slip of paper.

"I can have my people have it to you in about an hour, Mr. McCormick" she said.

She walks away and the boy walks out of the store. Joel decides to follow him.

"Hey kid!" he shouts to him.

Jay turns around and looked at him annoyed.

"You talking to me?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. How did you do that" Joel asked.

"Do what?"

"How did you make the manager give you that chair" Joel demanded.

"Like this" Jay smirked.

Joel stared into his green eyes. Soon he was reaching for his wallet.

"You look hungry, here's twenty dollars. Buy yourself something to eat" Joel suddenly said.

"Thanks mister."

Joel watches as Jay walks away. Soon Joel starts to realize what just happened and starts to get mad.

"Hey kid! Give me back my money!" Joel shouts.

Jay looks at him surprised that he runs. Joel runs after him. As he's running, he pushes through the crowd, trying to catch up to the little thief. When he was running he accidentally made a woman trip, but as he reached out to help her, she just stopped in mid air, like she was frozen. Joel looks around and saw that everybody was frozen in place.

"Pretty neat, huh?" a voice called out to him.

Joel turned around to see who spoke.

"What the hell" he exclaimed.

Standing right in front of him was…him, only this guy looked like an older version of himself. He was dressed in black from head to toe and he had long brown hair that he tied in a ponytail.

"Spooky isn't it" the other him said.

"Wait. What's going on here? Why do you do look like me" Joel asked.

"Bloody hell, I forgot how slow I can be" he groaned. "Let me break it down for you. I _am_ you. I'm you four years in the future. I teleported back in time to when I first discovered my powers."

"Powers" Joel asked confused.

The other Joel looked annoyed and slapped him in the face.

"God! Why did you hit me" Joel demanded, rubbing his cheek.

"Because you're not listening. You have the power to stop and travel through time" he explained.

"So you came back in time just to tell me…you…us this."

"No. I came to show you something" the other Joel said.

He placed his hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Soon the two Joels disappear and time is set back in motion. Jay looked around confused. One minute that British guy was chasing him and the next he was gone. Jay decided not to stick around to see that if that guy comes back and headed out to find a good place to eat.

**Costa Verde**

**Patty Coughlin's House**

Patty was in her room, sitting at her desk, going through her photo album. It was pictures of her and Brendan. She was looking a picture of them on her birthday last year. Brendan threw her a surprise party with all their family and friends. It was the best day. She couldn't believe that it's been a week since Brendan died. Patty could still remember his smile and his love for comic books.

Comic books.

She walked over to bed and reached underneath and pulled out a brown box. She opened and looked inside. It was Brendan's secret comic book collection. Brendan didn't have any family so long his belongs were donated to charity since he was rich and Patty keep some of his personal stuff for herself. She remembered how Brendan would go on and on about these things. He had they all: Batman, Superman, X-Men, Spiderman, Fantastic Four, etc. She picked one of Brendan's favorite comics, 9th Wonder. On the cover it read St. Joan, which showed a Catwoman like character on the rooftop of a building.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Honey" a woman called out.

"Yeah mom" she asked.

"You have some visitors. Some of your classmates from school. I'm going to go to the store real quick" her mother said.

"Okay" Patty said, putting the comic away.

The door opened and in walked in Claire Butler and that Luke kid. This was a surprise. What did they want? She hasn't said more than three sentences to Claire since she met her.

"Hey Patty" Claire said.

"Hey Claire. What are you two doing here" Patty asked.

"Well, we came by because we wanted to see how you were doing. I mean, with Brendan and coming home from the hospital, we wanted to make sure you were okay" Luke said.

"Well, thank you. That's very kind of you" Patty said.

"And we also came by to give you us" Claire said, handing her big brown envelope.

Patty opens and it's a DVD with _To Patty From Brendan_ written on it. What in the world?

"Brendan wanted to tell you" Claire said.

"Tell me what" Patty asked confused.

Claire and Luke share a look.

"You should probably play it" Luke suggested.

Patty went over to her DVD player and put it in. She pressed play. Suddenly Brendan appeared on scene. He looked so handsome. He was standing in the school gym.

"_You ready" she heard Claire's voice in the background._

"_Yeah, I'm just a little nervous" Brendan admitted._

"_Don't worry. Just show me what you got" Claire said._

"What is this" Patty asked, Claire and Luke.

"Just watch" Claire said.

Patty turned back to the TV screen.

"_Hi Patty. It's me, Brendan. I know you're wondering what's going on and why Claire delivered this message to you. She did as a favor to me. The reason why I'm making this video is because I have a secret I need to tell you, a secret I've been keeping from you for a long time and this is my way of telling you" Brendan said, walking away from the camera._

What is he doing? She wondered.

_Brendan walks all the way to the other side of the room, pressing his back against the wall._

"_All set" Claire asked in the background._

"_Yeah" he said._

"_GO!"_

_Suddenly jumps into the air and lands on the other side of the gym. That was ten feet jump! Brendan suddenly walks over to the door rips the door of its henge's. Patty scares in shock. Brendan walks back up to the camera._

"_I know. I was pretty surprised too when I first found out. It happened about a month ago. It was after practice and I was in the locker room and my locker wouldn't open. I was so frustrated that the next thing I knew I rip the locker door right off. For weeks I was so freaked out I didn't know what was wrong with me. Then I met Claire."_

Patty looks at Claire with suspicion and confusion.

"_I saw Claire fall down the stairs one time and she broke her neck. She just got up and popped it back in place like it was nothing. It was pretty freaky. We got to talking and I told her what I could do and we became friends. She's the only one I've met who has powers besides me."_

"And me" Luke added.

"You weren't supposed to tell her yet" Claire scowled him.

"My bad" Luke apologized.

Patty goes back to the video. How could he keep something like this from me?!

"_I know you're mad at me right now. I should have told you. Believe me, I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was scared. I was afraid you would think I was a freak and you wouldn't love me anymore."_

Patty started to get teary eyed.

"I do. I do love you" Patty whispered.

"_Well, that's all I have to say for now. I just hope you weren't too freaked out by what you saw, Pat. And um, I love you. Always remember that" he said._

Soon the camera does a close up on his face. Patty realized what he was doing and goes up to the scene. She starts tracing his face with her fingers.

"There you are" she said softly.

When they first started dating, she and Brendan would go out at night at the park that was just a couple of blocks away and just lay on the grass and look at the stars. One night, it got really dark that they could barely see the end of their noses. Patty remembered she traced his face just to make sure she didn't lose him and said, "There you are." Soon after that became one of their things. Whenever one of them felt like they were losing the other they would trace their face and say, there you are, showing them they'll always be there no matter what.

Just seeing Brendan's face again made her want to crawl into the nearest ditch and die.

"Brendan loved you. Whenever we talked, all he talked about was you" Claire said sweetly.

"Patty is there anything we can do" Luke asked.

For a moment there's nothing but silence. Slowly Patty turned around and faced the two. Instead of being sad, she was angry. Very angry.

"Yes. There is something you can do for me. Get out of my house and never come back" Patty ordered.

Claire and Luke are shocked by this announcement. Claire tries to talk to her.

"Patty, I know you're upset…"

"Upset?! I just found out that my late boyfriend had these abilities and instead of telling me, his _girlfriend_, he tells some blonde bimbo!" Patty screamed.

"Hey! Back off Coughlin" Luke warned confronted her.

"Mind your own business!" Patty waves her hand and sends him flying into her closet.

Claire looks at her surprised.

"You have a power" Claire pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock" Patty growled.

Patty waves her hand sends Claire flying into her full length mirror that was hanging behind her door. The mirror breaks into pieces and Claire falls to the ground. Patty walks over to her and sees cuts all over her face from the glass. Soon the cuts start to fade away. Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind and threw her on her bed, breaking it in half. Patty groaned as she tries to sit up. She sees Luke helping Claire to her feet, the look of concern strong in his eyes.

"Are you okay" Luke asked.

"I'm fine" Claire said.

Just looking at them was making her crazy. All of this was crazy. The DVD message. Claire and Luke being so close. Patty crawled over to the box of comics. She grabs one and rips it to pieces. Then she grabs another and another. It was like something inside her snapped. She ignored everything. Claire and Luke in the room, the tears falling down her cheeks like a waterfall. All she felt was rage and betrayal. Brendan wasn't just her boyfriend, he was her best friend. She never loved anyone the way she loved Brendan and learning the truth was like a knife to her heart.

"You lying son of a bitch! Why didn't you tell me?! You didn't think I could handle it?! That you couldn't trust me?! Why?! Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you leave me?!" Patty screamed, as she ripped one.

Luke grabs Patty trying to calm her down, while Claire grabbed the comic out of her hands. Patty grabs on to Luke and just cries. Luke just rocks her back and forth.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Patty declared.

"We know Patty. It's not your fault. You've been through a lot" Luke said, soaking her back.

Patty pulls away and looks at the two.

"I didn't mean to… I was just…"

"It's okay. Lucky for you I can heal" Claire said.

"And I have unbreakable skin and bones" Luke added.

"So what happens to me now" Patty asked unsure.

"Well, what do you want to happen" Claire asked.

Patty thought for a moment.

"I just want it to go back to the way things were, but I know that's not going to happen. So I guess what I really want is to know if I'm alone or not" Patty said.

"You're not, Patty. We'll help you" Claire said.

Patty looked at new friends and for the first time in what seemed like eternity, Patty smiled.

**Preview:**

In the chapter it will feature:

Joel Cooper

Brandi Summers

Jay McCormick

Susan McCormick

Randy Barom

Sam Mason

And…an OC a created myself, it's a surprise.


	9. Meeting Connections

Chapter 6 Making Connections

Here is my very own OC character.

Full Name (nicknames): Christina Santos

Age: 26

Hero or Villain: forced to be a Villain

Powers (if they have any): weather control

Personality: At first she is seen as a cruel and heartless person, who enjoys making people suffer. But once you really spend time she is very kind and caring, who acts out of bitterness and angry because of what happened to her the last six years.

Appearance: Filipino-American, long black hair, tall, slim.

Family: Disowned by her parents after finding out about her abilities.

Past: She was at the beach at her family reunion and some college guys were being rude and loud. When one of them tried to come on to her, Christina became startled and he was soon hit by lightning. Christina's parents saw her as abomination of god and contact a man with horn rim glasses to take her away. Christina spent the last six years in Level 5 being held prisoner and experimented on. Christina shares Knox passionate of wanting revenge on Bennet for locking them away.

**Randy Barom, New York City**

Randy was sitting inside a pizza place eating a slice of cheese pizza. He's looking in the newspaper for anything Sylar related but so far nothing. Randy was patient. He knew Sylar was out there somewhere and it was only a matter of time before he makes himself known and when that time comes, he'll be waiting for him.

In the corner of his eye he noticed a fifteen year old boy, running inside the place like the devil was after him. The kid looks over his shoulder making sure no one was following him and heads over to the cashier to order some food. Something about the guy caught his eye, like somehow Randy could sense he was...different.

And he was right.

Randy watched as the guy walks over to a booth that was already occupied by an old fat guy that reminded him of his high school principal he killed along with the rest of his classmates. Randy couldn't hear what they were saying but he could tell the guy wanted Fat Boy's seat which was near the window. Fat Boy starts to yell at the kid for bothering him but suddenly stops and looks at the kid strangely. The man looked like he was in a trance. Soon he stands up and leaves the place. The guy quickly takes Lardo's seat and starts eating.

Unbelievable!

Randy quickly goes over to where the guy was eating and sat down across from him.

"Who are you" the guy asked.

"Randy" Randy answered.

"I'm Jay. Now leave me alone, I'm eating" Jay said, taking a sip of his soda.

"What did you do to that guy? You did some kind of mind control thing on him, didn't you?" Randy demanded.

"I said leave me alone" Jay snapped.

"You have a power. I have one too" Randy said.

That got Jay's attention.

"Really" Jay asked curious.

Randy looks outside a window and sees a beautiful blonde in a black dress walk up.

"You see that blonde" Randy asked Jay.

Jay nodded.

Randy concentrated and soon her dress flies up over her head by an unexpected wind, showing people her underwear. The woman quickly pushes down her dress and walks away quickly, embarrassed. Jay looks at Randy with awe.

"You did that" Jay asked.

"Yeah. It's my thing. I can control the wind" Randy said proudly.

"Wait. I heard on the news that a school in California was destroyed by these wild, uncontrolled winds" Jay said.

"That was me" Randy said.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Jay said.

Randy laughed and high five his new friend.

"Hey, you want to come over to my place and hang out for a while" Jay asked.

"Sure. You're parents won't mind, will they" Randy asked.

Jay starts to look uncomfortable.

"I don't have any parents" Jay answered.

"Hey man, I didn't…"

"Look you want to come over or not" Jay demanded.

"Um, sure" Randy answered.

Randy and Jay left the pizza place and take a cab.

**Present Joel and Future Joel Four Years in the Future**

The two Joels appeared in the middle of Times Square.

"We're still in New York" Joel stated.

"Expect this is four years in the future" Future Joel explained.

"Yeah right" Joel said, not convince.

Future Joel pointed to a couple of men in business suits and they watched as they started to fly. What?! He watched the two men fly away and then looked around at the other people. He watched as a man climbing up the side of the building and starts cleaning the windows. Then he saw a little girl running past them with super sonic speed.

"Any more questions" Future Joel demanded.

"I feel like I just stepped inside a comic book" Joel commented.

"Come on. I have some people I want you to meet" Future Joel explained to him.

Joel followed his future self into an alley. There were two men waiting for them.

"You're late" one of them announced.

"Time flies when you're time traveling" Future Joel answered.

Joel took a closer look at the strangers. The one who spoke was a dark haired man with a scar across his face and the other one looked exactly like the scar face man, only younger. What the hell?

Scar face look in his direction.

"Wow. Look how young you were back then."

"Right back at ya, grandpa" Future Joel joked.

"Joel Copper meet Peter Petrelli" Scar Face introduced the other one.

Joel shook Peter's hand.

"First time, time traveling" Peter asked him.

"How did you guess" Joel asked.

"I was the same way when I first time traveled. Don't worry, it gets easier" Peter assured him.

"You time travel" Joel asked amazed.

"Among other things" Peter answered.

"All right, gentlemen, let's get down to business" Future Joel announced.

"What business" Joel asked confused.

"Saving the world" Future Peter answered.

This was officially the weirdest day of Joel Copper's life.

**Brandi Summers, Boston Massachusetts**

Brandi was running down the street chasing a punk street kid that just stole a woman's purse

She managed to tackle the kid to the ground and pin him.

"Don't move" she ordered him.

Brandi pulled out her handcuffs and cuffed him. Soon two police officers came running up to her.

"Everything all right, detective" one of the officers asked.

"I'm fine. Here take this punk downtown. I'm going to return this" Brandi said, taking the purse from the kid.

Brandi watched as they dragged the punk inside their squad car. She jogged back to the pale, freckled skin, red haired woman.

"My purse! Thank you so much" she said, reaching for her purse.

"It was no problem, Ms…" Brandi assured her.

"McCormick. It was just so strange. I was just walking to the drug store when all of a sudden some teenager ran up to me and took my bag. It's a good thing you were nearby" she said.

She watched Ms. McCormick reached inside her bag to see if she had everything. She opened her wallet looking for any missing cash or credit cards. Brandi noticed that she had a few wallet sized family pictures in her wallet. There was a picture of a cute little red head girl.

"Is that your daughter" Brandi asked.

"Yes. That's Katie, she's eight" she answered.

"I have a daughter around the same age. Her name is Lucy" Brandi said proudly.

"How sweet."

Then Brandi noticed another picture with Ms. McCormick hugging a five year old boy, who was wearing a Santa hat.

"Is that your son" Brandi asked curiously.

Ms. McCormick starts to become sad.

"Yes. That's Jason. He was five when this picture was taken."

Brandi noticed that she almost on the verge of tears.

"Ms. McCormick, are you okay" Brandi asked concerned.

"I'm all right. May I go now" Ms. McCormick asked.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to go downtown with me to give a statement" Brandi explained.

"Of course."

Brandi led Ms. McCormick to her car and drove toward the police station. She sat Ms. McCormick at her desk and asked a few questions. After ten minutes, Ms. McCormick was freed to go.

"Hey Summers" one of the detective greeted her.

She turned to see a short Mexican woman approach her.

"What's going on, Perez" Brandi asked her partner.

"Not much. Was that Susan McCormick you were talking to" Perez asked.

"You know her" Brandi asked surprised.

"Yeah. She comes in every few weeks to see if we found any leads on her missing son."

Missing son?

"It's sad. From what I read on McCormick's file, her son disappeared ten years ago. He was playing on the playground after school and just vanished. The police looked everywhere for him and found nothing. Even though the case has been closed for quite some time McCormick refuses to give up. I know some people would consider it a lost cause and that she should move on with her life, but if that were my son, I wouldn't give up either" Perez said.

Brandi felt the same way. Lucy was her whole world. If anything happened to her she didn't know what she would do.

"Hey aren't you suppose to pick up Lucy after school" Perez asked her.

Brandi looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:15pm.

"Oh my god! I have to go" Brandi said grabbing her coat.

"See ya later" Perez calls out to her.

As Brandi stepped outside it started raining hard. That was strange. The weather man promised sunny skies today. Brandi ran to car to avoid the rain. As she drove away she failed to notice a black van following her.

"Damn girl, if you make it rain any harder we're going to have to build an ark" Knox said to the Asian girl sitting in the passenger seat.

"Just shut up and drive. We don't want to lose her" Christina Santos pointed out.

Knox and Christina continued to follow Brandi.

**Sam Mason JFK Airport**

Sam was sitting next to his friend Maya, waiting for her to board her flight.

Man, this week was the craziest.

He arrived in New York from Oklahoma in search of a scientist named Chandra Suresh, who studied people with abilities. Sam found out about his powers a year ago. He can turn any part of his body into stone and he was looking for the doctor to learn more. He didn't find Chandra Suresh, instead found Mohinder Suresh.

Actually when he found the good doctor, he and Maya were in bed together and…let's just it was a rather interesting first impressions. As it turned out Mohinder was working on a way to take away Maya's powers. She had the ability to make this sickness come out of her and poison everyone around her. While Mohinder worked on a cure for Maya in his lab, he let the two of them stay at his apartment for the time being. In the time he's been here he and Maya have become good friends.

They would talk, hang out in the park. Neither one of them has ever been to New York before. Maya came all the way from South America to find Mohinder with her brother Alejandro. From what he learned Alejandro was killed by this guy named Sylar. Sam heard about him. Sylar ripped open the heads of his victims and ate their brains. Gross!

Sam watched as Maya played with the zipper on her jacket. He could tell something was bothering her, or should he say _someone._

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything since I picked you up" Sam pointed out.

Maya remains silent.

About an hour ago, Sam got a call from Maya asking him to come get her at this place called Pinehearst. He was so relief to hear she was all right. The last time he talked to Maya she was going to see Mohinder but he hadn't heard back from her. When he picked her up she had a suitcase and asked to be taken to JFK airport. Sam asked her what happened and she told him what happened to her the last twenty-four hours. Mohinder developed a way to give people ability. He tried the formula on himself and it worked. He gained powers but there were side effects. Apparently in Maya's words he became a monster, taking people and trapping them in his little hive. Mohinder took Maya to Pinehearst and someone that worked there removed Maya's ability completely.

Even though Sam was happy for his friend, he was still worried about her. He knew that Maya really cared about Mohinder and it made him sad to see her this way.

"Maya" Sam tried again to get her attention.

"I lied to Mohinder" Maya finally said.

"About what" Sam asked confused.

Maya finally looks at him since they arrived at the airport.

"I told him that I couldn't trust him, that he was a monster. I didn't mean any of it" Maya said sadly.

"You love him" Sam said, realizing what she was trying to say.

"I do. But what he did in my name was wrong" Maya admitted.

"It was" Sam agreed.

_Now boarding Flight 34_

"You better get going" Sam told her.

Maya stands up and gathers her things. Before she heads to her gate she turns to Sam.

"Sam, you're my friend, right" Maya asked.

"Yeah" Sam answered.

"I need you to do something for me" Maya said.

"Anything."

"Will you look after Mohinder? He's at Pinehearst, but there's something wrong about that place. I want him to get better and I don't think he'll be able to that with the people that he's working with now" Maya explained.

If Mohinder was involved with a bad crowd, Sam didn't want to be anywhere near that place. But he could see that this was important to her.

"Okay. I'll do it. For you" Sam said.

"Thank you. Here's my cell phone number" Maya said giving him a piece of paper. "Call me to let me know how he's doing."

Maya gives Sam a hug. "You're a good friend, Sam." She pulls away and kisses him on the cheek.

"No problem. Take care of yourself Maya" Sam said.

Maya nods and heads to her gate. Sam watches until she boards the plane. Sam heads outside and hails a taxi.

"Where to" the driver asked.

"Pinehearst" Sam answered.

**Jay and Randy in Randy's Studio Apartment**

"Man, I can't believe you live here" Randy declared.

Randy was amazed to find out that Jay lived in a big fancy studio apartment downtown and by himself.

"Yeah. I told the land lord I wanted the biggest apartment in the building and he gave it to me. You got to love mind control" Jay said lying back on the couch.

"So you just tell someone you want something and they just give it to you" Randy asked looking at the expensive stuff in Jay's apartment.

"Pretty much" Jay answered.

Randy noticed a picture hanging on the far end of the wall. It was a picture of a red head woman hugging a five-year-old boy wearing a Santa hat. Jay had other stuff hanging on the walls as well. Posters of movies like Batman or Lord of the Rings, but this picture was keep away from the rest, like this spot was reserved especially for this one. He was about to ask Jay about the picture when his cell phone rang. It was his mother. Ever since Randy left California his mom has been calling him nonstop trying to find him.

"I need to take this" Randy told Jay.

"No problem. You can use my balcony if you want" Jay suggested.

"Thanks man" Randy said.

Randy stepped onto the balcony and answered the phone.

"Hi mom."

"_Randy! Thank god you're all right! I've been worried sick" Lily exclaimed._

"I'm okay, mom" Randy assured her.

"_Randy, where are you? The police came to the house. They think you had something to do with what happened at the school."_

"It's because it's true. I killed them. I killed them all" Randy admitted.

"_What?! No! No, you wouldn't! You would never hurt anyone!"_

"I killed Jim" Randy said calmly.

"_That was different. You were trying to protect me!"_

"But I wanted him dead, mom. I killed him and I enjoyed it."

"_Stop saying that! When are you coming home?"_

"Never."

"_WHAT?!"_

Randy pulled the phone away from his ear. He knew his mother would be upset.

"Mom, listen to me. I killed people. I killed my classmates because I was so sick and tired of living a lie. I was tired of pretending that I was like everyone else, when I'm not. I'm different. Special. They deserved what they got. This whole world is so fucked up and the people in it are worse, expect for you. You are the one thing in this world I don't hate. I love you, but please don't look for me. You'll just end up dead."

"_Randy, wait!"_

"Good-bye mom."

Randy hangs up the phone and throws it down below. Saying good bye to his mother was the hardest thing Randy ever did, but it had to be done. He was going to be causing more trouble and his mother needed to be far away from him as possible. As he looks over at the city before him, Jay shows up.

"Randy? You okay man" Jay asked.

"Not really" Randy admitted.

"What's going on" Jay asked standing next to him.

"I talked to my mom. I told her to stay away from me."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm dangerous and I don't want to see her get hurt."

Jay watches his friend for a moment before speaking.

"Sounds like you two are close."

"We are."

"I was close to my mom once. Two peas in a pod my grandpa would say" Jay said.

"The picture on wall? Is that your mom" Randy asked curious.

"Yeah. I was five when my grandpa took that picture. My mom got me a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles coloring book for Christmas. That was the best present ever" Jay said smiling at the memory.

"Well, where is she now" Randy asked.

"Living in Boston with her replacement family" Jay said bitterly.

Randy looks at him confused. Jay pulls back his collar to reveal two puncture mark on his neck.

"When I was five I found out that I could control people's minds. There was a bully at my school and I told him to die. Soon he walked into the middle of the street and gets hit by a bus. I didn't understand what happened. I was only a kid. The next thing I know I'm being taken away by these guys with tasers. It turns out there's a company out there that hunt people like us. I spent the rest in my childhood locked up in a cell like an animal. They did testes on me wanting to know how my powers worked. I would have been there even longer if I hadn't escaped a year ago. When I got back to my old house I looked inside and saw my mom with a husband and my new little sister looking like the perfect American family. It was like I never existed in that house. So I left and headed to New York, living in the city and making people give me whatever I wanted" Jay finished his story.

"I'm sorry" Randy said.

"I don't need your pity" Jay snapped.

"I'm just trying to be a friend here" Randy tried to reason with him.

"You see me as friend" Jay asked a little surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, you're pretty much the only one I got" Randy admitted.

Jay had to admit it was nice having a friend.

"You know I got a lot of space. You could stay here if you want" Jay suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's what friends do."

"Cool. But if we start painting each other's toenails and start watching chick flicks I'm going back to the ratty motel" Randy declared.

"Deal" Jay laughed.

**Joel, Future Joel, Peter and Future Peter Four Years in the Future**

"This is bullocks!" Joel yelled.

"It has to be done" Future Joel told himself.

"I'm a security guard, not a superhero!" Joel answered.

"You have a power, a powerful one and if we're going to defeat our enemies we need all the powerful individuals we can get" Future Peter explained.

"Why don't you do it then? You're the one with all the abilities and Gung-ho about saving the world do it yourself!"

"I may be powerful but even I can't do this alone" Peter answered for his future self.

Suddenly there was a gun shot and suddenly Future Peter falls down dead. They turned to see a young brunette woman dressed in leather holding a gun.

"Claire?!" Peter declared shocked.

"What the hell" Joel exclaimed.

"Run!" Future Joel ordered them.

Soon all three of them are running out of alley trying not to get shot at. They see a bald black man approached them. Peter quickly reacts and punches him in the face, knocking him down. Peter soon teleports out of the alley. Future Joel grabs his younger self and teleports as well.

Peter and the two Joels end up in another alley on the other side of town.

"Who was that shooting at us" Joel demanded trying to catch his breath.

"My niece, Claire" Peter answered grimly.

"Why would your niece want us dead" Joel demanded.

"I don't know" Peter answered.

"Come on, we have to keep moving" Future Joel said.

As soon as those words leave his mouth, he cries out in pain as a bullet hits his knee and he goes down hard. Joel goes to help his future self. Peter goes to help as well but suddenly thrown into a brick wall by unknown force and soon as knocked unconscious. Joel looks up to see their new arrival. It was a young woman dressed in black leather just like Claire only this girl was a red head.

"Hello boys" she said coldly.

"Patty, wait. Don't do this" Future Joel begged her.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do" Patty said, pointing her gun at the younger Joel.

"Wait! Stop! Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything" Joel declared.

"Not yet" Patty said bitterly.

Before she could pull the trigger a black hole appears in the middle of the alley and a pregnant woman steps through.

"Brandi, what are you doing here" Future Joel demanded.

"Saving your ass" she answered calmly.

I know this woman, Joel wondered.

Brandi turned her attention to Patty looking pissed.

"I told you before, you little bitch, that if I ever caught you near my husband, I would kill you" Brandi said.

_Did she just say her 'husband'?!_

So far today Joel discovered he had superpowers, was teleported to the future by his future self, getting chased by a couple of crazy birds with guns and now he's been rescued by pregnant future wife.

Yup, definitely the weirdest day of his life.

**Preview:**

In the next chapter it will feature:

Brandi Summers

Joel Copper

Patty Coughlin

Luke Justice

Jaina Mason

Garvis Frell

Angel Duncan

Thomas "Tommy" Jacobs

Gideon Tsun

Christina Santos

Aaron "Azza" McLoughlin


	10. Taking Sides

Chapter 7 Taking Sides

**Author's Note:** I just want to say to you guys that I am so so sorry it took me so long to post up a new chapter. I just got a job working at Claire's and I've been so busy. Plus, I've been trying to work in the characters the best I can.

Well, with that said, on with the story.

Enjoy!

**Angel Duncan Chicago, Illinois**

Angel was downstairs eating pancakes in the dining room. She may not like her parents' ways, but she sure as hell missed Fredrick's cooking. Fredrick was the family butler. He was the only one in that house that ever treated her like a person.

"You're orange juice, Ms. Duncan" Fredrick said, handing her a glass of OJ.

"Thank you, Fredrick" she said.

"Will there be anything else, Ms. Duncan" Fredrick asked.

"Yes. You can stop calling me Ms. Duncan. My parents aren't home" Angel reminded him.

"Thank goodness" he said, sitting down next to her and helping himself to some pancakes.

Angel just laughed as she watched him pig out. When he was around her parents he was the perfect British servant but when Fredrick was around Angel he was normal human being.

"How's my little angel doing" Fredrick asked.

Fredrick was the one who gave her the nickname. He came here from England when she was six. He told her that she was a perfect little angel. And from then on, she insisted on being called Angel instead of Evangeline. Even though his black hair was mostly grey now, he still looked handsome from the day they met.

"Same old, same old. Mom and Dad are trying to play matchmaker to one of their rich friend's kids. They want me to go to some kind of dog show this afternoon and introduce me to some guy named Roger Shaw or something" Angel said eating more pancakes.

"You used to play hide and seek with him when you were little" Fredrick pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I remember. He was that chubby lactose intolerant kid" Angel answered.

"Shaw isn't chubby anymore. From what I heard he's all buff now" Fredrick said.

"I don't care whether he's fat, buff or has feathers all over his body, I'm not interested. They can't make me go out with him" Angel said.

Suddenly Fredrick becomes silent, looking guilty about something.

"What's wrong" Angel asked confused.

He doesn't say anything.

"Fredrick, what is it" Angel asked, growing concern.

Fredrick gets up and goes into the kitchen and Angel follows him. Something was wrong, she could feel it. He opens one of the drawers in the kitchen pulls something and hands it to her.

"Here" Fredrick said.

"What is this" Angel asked.

"It's an invitation, to your wedding" Fredrick said.

"What?!" Angel declared.

Angel looks down at the paper in her hand and sure enough it said:

_**You Are Invited to the Wedding of Roger Allen Shaw and Evangeline Dorothy Duncan**_

"Last night while I was cleaning the kitchen I found it on the counter. When I asked your father about it he said that since you couldn't decide on your future he did it for you. He said that marrying the Shaw boy would be a great business opportunity, since Roger's father is his biggest client. I was so upset with your father that I hit him and then he fired me" Fredrick said.

"He fired you" Angel asked shocked.

"He said I had until this afternoon to pack up my things and leave, but I didn't want to leave without telling you. You have a right to know" Fredrick said.

"I-I don't believe this! You can't leave here with these people, you just can't!" Angel declared at the edge of tears.

Fredrick took her into his arms.

"Angel, look at me. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew there was something special about you. You are smart. Kind. Courageous. No matter what you're parents did, you never let them control your life, don't start now" Fredrick said.

Fredrick pulled her into a hug.

"I have faith in you" Fredrick said softly.

Angel held on to him for dear life. This was the last straw. Her parents have done many things to her in the past, but this time they've gone too far. It was time to make some changes in her life, ones that didn't involve her parents.

**Pinehearst**

Maury Parkman is on the phone with someone in his office.

"I'm so please to hear that you've considered our offer, Ms. Duncan. We'll send someone to pick you up right away. Thank you" Maury said, hanging up the phone.

Just then a young man with messy dark hair and green eyes came into the room.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Parkman" the young man said.

"Aaron, how are you" Maury smiled.

"It's Azza" he corrected him.

"Azza. Of course. I have assignment for you. I need you to pick up our newest recruit for me." He hands Azza a file that read Duncan. He opens it and sees a picture of Angel in it.

"Cool. She's a shape shifter" Azza said.

"I booked you a flight to Chicago. It leaves in two hours" Maury said.

"Sir, when am I going to go out on the field" Azza asked curious.

"You are out on the field" Maury assured him.

"But all I'm doing is picking somebody up. I want a real assignment" Azza complained.

"Listen, son. I'm glad to see you're enthusiastic about being a team player but you have to start small" Maury reasoned with him.

"I came here to learn how to fight so I can make a difference" Azza said.

"No. You came here to learn how to get revenge. Now what happened to you was terrible and I'm sorry for your lose, but you're personal vendetta will have to wait. If you're going to work for us, you do as you're told, understood" Maury said.

Azza wanted to argue some more but he knew Mr. Parkman was right. To get what he wanted, he had to do what they wanted.

"Understood, sir."

"Good. Now get going. You have a plane to caught." Maury said.

**Jaina Mason, New Orleans**

Jaina pulled up to a small house in her rental car. The address that Jaina found at Tracy's apartment was for a Monica Dawson. Apparently she was the niece of Nikki Sanders' late husband, Daniel Lawrence Hawkins, who was taking care of Nikki and D.L.'s son Micah. She remembered trying to talk to the young man a few days ago.

It was during his mother funeral. He was standing with a small wiry boy and a pretty girl with long light brown hair. Jaina remember watching as the young girl held the Sanders boy hand as they looked inside the casket sadly. When he was alone she had a chance to talk to him, but Monica Dawson stopped her. Monica must have noticed that Jaina was neither family or friend and told her to leave.

But she was not giving up. She was a reporter after all.

So the past few days she's been staying at a motel doing research on Nikki Sanders and Tracy Strauss to see if there was some kind of connection. She only found one match. It seemed that they had the same doctor, Dr. Zimmerman. While she wasn't doing research on Strauss she was doing research on certain individuals that caught her attention the past year. There was the Petrellis. Almost everyone in that family had something to hide. Also there was a Parkman that helped the FBI a while back with the Sylar case.

Suddenly there's a knock on the window. She looked to see a boy around ten-years-old looking at her. She rolls down her window.

"What are you doing in front of my friend's house" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jaina tried to act innocent.

"Lady, I'm eleven, not stupid. Are you a stalker?"

"No. I'm a reporter."

"I remember you. You were a Nikki's funernal. You better leave before Monica comes home from work" he explained.

"I can't. I need to talk to Micah Sanders. It's important" Jaina declared.

"What do you want with Micah" the boy asked, suspiciously.

"I'll explain everything but I really need to talk to him."

The boy looked at Jaina good and hard, trying to see whether to trust her or not. After a moment he makes a decision.

"All right. Come on" he said.

Jaina steps out of the car.

"Thank you…"

"Tommy" the boy said.

"Tommy. Thank you."

Tommy goes up to the door and knocks.

Soon a young man wearing a basketball jersey answers the door.

"What's up, man?"

"Hey Damon. Is Micah home" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. He's in the living room. Who's this" Damon pointed at Jaina.

"She's a friend, kind of" Tommy said.

Damon gave him a weird look but just shrugs it off.

"Whatever" Damon said letting them in.

They go into the living to see Micah doing his homework.

"Yo Micah! You got company" Damon said.

Micah looks up to see Tommy and Jaina. Damon goes into the other room to play some video games.

"Who are you" Micah asked the reporter.

"I'm Jaina and I was hoping you could help me."

**Brandi Summers, Widmore Elementary School**

Brandi quickly runs inside the building to avoid the rain. It was so strange. It was like the weather had a mind of its own. Thanks to the stupid rain she's almost an hour late. Everyone was pretty much gone. She runs down the hall and accidentally bumps into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" Brandi declared.

"It's all right, Brandi" the Asian girl assured her.

"Wait! How do you know my name" Brandi asked surprised.

"We know all about you. I'm Christina and here's our card" Christina said handing her a business card.

"Pinehearst. Never heard of it" Brandi admitted.

"Only a select few have. We're a private group. My superiors have been watching you for quite some time and they would like to offer you a position in our company" Christina said.

"I'm flattered, but I already have a job" Brandi said handing back the card.

"I think you should reconsider" Christina said.

"Listen, you seem nice and everything, but I'm not interested" Brandi said.

"So there's _nothing_ I can do to change your mind" Christina asked, with an evil smirk on her face.

The minute she saw that smirk Brandi knew something was wrong. She hears a scream from one of the classroom's. Lucy's classroom. Without wasting time she ran toward the sound of her daughter's screams. She opens the door to see Ms. Carter, Lucy's teacher, lying dead on the floor with a broken neck.

"Get off me!" a voice cried out.

She saw Lucy trying to break free of a black man's grips. Brandi quickly pulls out her gun.

"Let go of my daughter!" Brandi ordered.

Christina enters the room and walks over the man holding Lucy.

"You should have taken the deal. So this is how it's going to work. Either you come with us quietly or Knox is going to snap her pretty little neck" Christina warned.

"Mom! What's going on?! Who are these people?!" Lucy asked, panicly.

"It's going to be okay, honey." Brandi assured her.

"Mom, I'm scared" Lucy declared.

"You're fear only makes me strong girl" Knox declared.

"Let her go or I'll shot" Brandi warned him, cocking the gun.

"Well, look at you. Mommy dearest playing Super Cop, but you and I both know that you're capable of a lot more than that" Christina taunted.

Did they know? That she had a power? She hasn't used her power since her senior prom. She was raped and she accidentally opened a vortex that sucked in her rapist and everyone in the gym, killing them all. After that she swore to never use her power again for the sake of Lucy, but seeing her so scared in the hands of these people she wanted nothing more than to send this two into nothingness.

Brandi lowered her gun.

"You know something? You're right. I am more capable than this" Brandi said. She looks at her daughter. "Lucy, when I give the word, I want you to run to me."

Lucy didn't understand what that meant but she trusted her mother. Before Knox or Christina could react Brandi waves in front of her.

"Now!" Brandi shouts.

Soon a vortex opens up in mid-air. While Knox and Christina grabbed on to something to hold to, Lucy breaks free and runs to her mother.

"Come on" Brandi told Lucy.

They run out of the classroom and out of the building. As soon as they were outside the rain poured down on them hard, like it was trying to drown them. They were only a few feet away from the car when lighten stuck it, causing it to exploded. Brandi quickly pulls Lucy back.

"Mom" Lucy said fearfully.

Brandi turned to see what she was looking at and sees Knox and Christina standing behind them. Christina held her arms up to the sky, like the rain was under her control.

"That was very stupid. Now we'll have to do this the hard way" Christina said.

"Garvis" Knox cried out.

Suddenly a living shadow grabs Lucy. She tries to scream but she was covered in darkness until she's completely vanished.

"No! Lucy!" Brandi screamed but she was gone. She looks at Christina and Knox and charges at them. "What did you do?!"

Knox just grabs her by the neck and throws her aside like a rag doll. Brandi falls down hard into a mud puddle. The rain continues to pour down on her. She tries to get up but she can feel someone's boot pressed down on her back. Brandi tries to break free but it's no good. Christina kneels down so she's eye level to Brandi.

"If you want her back, come see us" Christina says throwing the business card in her face.

"If you hurt Lucy, I'll kill you" Brandi groaned.

Knox puts more pressure on her back making Brandi cry out in pain.

"You talk tough but you're scared as hell" Knox said.

Brandi noticed that the living shadow had returned and morphed into a man.

"Are you two done yet? I'm bored and I'm getting wet out here" Garvis said.

"Chill, all right" Knox said to the shadow man. Knox turns his attention Christina and they share a look.

Christina nodded. She looked up to the sky and soon the clouds start to disappear and the sun comes out. Garvis grabs Knox and Christina and soon they disappear into the shadows. Brandi grabs the business card and just stares at it for what seemed like forever, as if she was hoping it had the answers.

_I'm coming, baby._

**Patty and Luke, Bennet House**

Luke and Patty drove up to Claire's house in Luke's car. Claire called them half an hour ago saying she needs their help. They noticed that the lights keep flickering.

"What's wrong with the lights" Patty wondered.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling" Luke said.

They got out of the car and went inside. As they entered the house they were met with a strange sight. There was Claire's brother, Lyle, with a bucket of water in his hands, standing two feet away from a blonde girl sitting on the couch, who had electrical arcs spreading from her body.

"Lyle" Luke asked confused.

"Hey Luke. Patty" Lyle greeted them.

"What's going on? Who's that" Patty pointed at Elle on the couch.

"This is Elle" Lyle said, staring menacingly at the blonde.

"Wait, Elle? As in Elle Bishop, the Company chick" Luke demanded.

"Ex-Company chick" Elle groaned, as she gets electrocuted again.

"Are you all right" Patty asked Elle.

"Do I look all right?! I can't control my power anymore! I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't even take a fucking shower without electrocuting myself to death" Elle groaned in pain as another shock passes through her body.

"She came to the house looking for dad and then she zapped me" Lyle explained.

"I said I was sorry. I needed help and I didn't have anywhere else to go" Elle snapped.

"Yeah right" Lyle rolled his eyes. "Just don't do anything stupid or I'll throw this bucket of water on you again."

"Dude, lay off her" Luke said to Lyle.

Soon Claire comes down the stairs with Sandra trailing behind her.

"Good. You guys are here. Here are your plane tickets" Claire said, handing them each a ticket.

"Plane tickets? Where are we going" Patty asked surprise.

"Pinehearst" Claire answered.

"What's Pinehearst" Luke asked.

"Elle told me that a girl came to see her and said that this place, Pinehearst could help her with her problem. I'm going with her and I want you guys to come too" Claire said.

"You know I'm in" Luke answered.

"You said they could help. Help how exactly" Patty asked.

"I'm hoping they could teach me how to control my power again. Maybe even take it away" Elle answered.

Could they do that? Take away abilities? Patty never wanted this power and it scared her, all this power inside. If they could get rid of it, Patty had to know.

"Okay. I'll come" Patty said.

Elle carefully stands up.

"Well kiddies. Looks like we're off to see the wizard" Elle smiled grimly.

Jaina was sitting inside a Starbucks typing on her laptop. Micah Sanders was very helpful. It turns out that Tracy and Nikki were two different people, long last twins. And it seemed that Micah and almost his whole family had an ability.

She knew it!

She knew there was something going on. For as long as she could remember Jaina always believed there were things in this world that beyond their understanding, like people who do extraordinary things. Micah was proof of that. She remembered when she was at his house, he made the TV turn on and off just by looking at it. He said that he can talk to machines. Jaina read about that somewhere. It's called technopathy, the ability to control technology with your mind. Even Micah's friend, Tommy Jacobs had a power. He could make copies of himself.

It was amazing.

Jaina typed away on her laptop making sure she didn't forget any of this stuff. Suddenly a short Asian guy with glasses walks by and trips.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay" Jaina asked, helping him to his feet.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you" he said.

He looks over her laptop and touches the screen.

"Nice laptop" he said.

"Thank you" Jaina said.

The Asian man walks out the door and Jaina goes back to her work. She starts to notice that her laptop is starting to glow. Before she could react, the laptop explodes right in her face. Jaina is knocked to ground. Everyone starts screaming and crowding around her to see if she's okay.

Outside the Asian man smiles as he hears the explosion pulls out a cell phone and dials a number.

"This is Gideon. It's done. The reporter won't be a problem anymore. Sir, I can assure you that I…no, I'm not questioning…but sir, if you'll just let me!...yes, sir. I understand" Gideon said, hanging up the phone.

Gideon walks over to the blue Mini Copper on the corner and climbs in. He turns on the ignition and drives off.

Azza was inside the dog show in Chicago, where he was told he could find Angel Duncan. He saw a English Cocker Spaniel barking like there was no tomorrow. He's owner was trying his best to calm his dog down but it was no good. Azza stared into the dog's eyes.

_Come on. Be a good dog._

Suddenly the dog stops barking.

_Now sit._

The English Cocker Spaniel sits on the ground, wagging his tail.

_Good boy._

The owner looks at his dog and then at Azza.

"How did you do that" he asked him.

"I have a way with animals" Azza smiled.

He quickly got back to the task at hand looking for his assignment. In the corner of his eye he saw light brown hair. He did a double take and he found her. He saw Angel was arguing with an elder couple. They must be her parents. Her parents looked like they were filthy rich, while Angel was wearing camouflage jeans and tight green tank top. He watched as the Duncans leave the mean hall and go into the lobby. Azza follows them.

As he follows them he could hear their arugment.

"I can't believe you came down here looking like this! You look like a whore" Angel's mother declared.

"Do you have any idea what this will do to me?! Some of my biggest clients are here today. This is humiliating" Angel's father said.

"Good! That was what I was going for and I couldn't be happier" Angel snapped.

"Young lady we are you're parents and you will show us some respect" Mrs. Duncan announced.

"I may have been conceived during a one night stand on the hood of grandma's BMW, but you two were never my parents! You're just the A-hole and bitch that's done nothing but my life a living hell" Angel cried out.

Angel morphs into her mother and her parents gasp in surprise.

"Angel, you shouldn't worry yourself with something so ridiculous as a career. All Duncan women have to worry about are two things: their looks and how to marry into a rich family."

Then Angel morphs into her father.

"Sorry honey, I can't make it back for Thanksgiving this year. I have to go to Paris on a business trip."

Then she morphs back to herself, looking angry and hurt. Azza didn't know what to do, he wanted to help her but at the same time this was a family matter. So he decided to stand back and see what would happen next.

"Angel, how did-did you…" Mr. Duncan asked speechless.

"I'm a sharp shifter dad. It's been going on for your years. That and the fact I'm a heroin junkie" Angel said pulling some out of her pocket and shoving it into her mother's hand.

"I don't understand. Why are you telling us this? Why now" Mrs. Duncan asked.

"Fredrick told me about the wedding invitations and how you fired him" Angel snapped.

"He was just a servant" Mr. Duncan said.

"He was my family! The only family I have ever known! I would have gone crazy in that house if it wasn't for him. He was there for me when you weren't. Fredrick took care of me. And he supported my dreams. He believed that I could do good in this world, not be someone's trophy wife" Angel declared.

It looked like Angel was going to have a nervous breakdown so Azza chose that moment to step in.

"Angel Duncan" Azza said.

Angel turned her attention to Azza.

"Yes" she said.

"I'm Azza McLoughlin. Pinehearst sent me. Are you ready to go" Azza asked.

"Yeah. Let's go" Angel said, grabbing his arm.

"Where are you going" Mrs. Duncan called out.

"Somewhere far away from you" Angel declared.

"If you walk out on us, don't even think of coming back" Mrs. Duncan announced.

Angel turned back to her father and without warning, she hugs her. She looks her straight in the eye and said, "That is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, mom."

Her parents just stared at her like she was some kind of alien. Azza and Angel start to walk away. Azza could hear Mr. Duncan footsteps trying to caught up to them. He sees a woman come inside the building with a German Shepherd. He quickly concentrated his thoughts toward the dog.

_Attack Mr. Duncan. Do it now! _

Soon the dog breaks free from his master. It runs pass Azza and Angel and goes straight for Mr. Duncan. He screams as the dog starts to biting on his forearm.

"Oh my god! Albert! Somebody help" Mrs. Duncan yelled.

"Get this mutt off me" Albert screamed.

Angel looks at her father being attacked by a wild dog and to the Pinehearst guy that arrived.

"Did you just..."

"…tell the dog to attack your father, yeah. Talking to animals, kind of my thing" Azza admitted.

Angel knew she should feel bad but instead she just gave Azza a smile.

"Thank you" she said.

More people started to show up and try to help Angel's dad. So they quickly left and caught a taxi to the airport.

**Joel, Future Joel, Future Patty and Future Brandi**

**Four Years in the Future**

Joel stared at the pregnant woman that appeared by a vortex. This is his wife in the future? From the looks of it she was at least eight months pregnant.

"Oh look, if it isn't the little woman" Future Patty taunted, now pointing her gun at her.

"Brandi, get out of here! Think about the baby" Future Joel reminded her.

"I know what I'm doing, baby" Future Brandi said calmly.

"I have to say Brandi. Coming alone, not a smart thing to do" Future Patty said.

"Who says I'm alone? Lucy!" Future Brandi calls out.

Suddenly someone else steps through the vortex. It was a 13-year-old girl with dirty blonde pulled into a ponytail. She opens her mouth and lets out a sonic scream sending Patty flying ten feet in the air.

"Help your father" Future Brandi told the girl.

Lucy decided and ran over to where Future Joel laid.

"Dad? Are you okay" Lucy asked Future Joel.

"I'm all right, luv. Just help me up."

Lucy helps her father to her feet. She puts his arm around her shoulders so he can lean on her. Lucy notices the other Joel and was about to say something when an object was thrown over their heads and exploded as it hurt the far wall. They turned to see an Asian man with spikey dark hair and a right white glass eye on his right, standing there with some rocks in his hands.

"You're not leaving now, are you? This party is just getting started" he said, holding one of the rocks as it starts to glow.

He throws it at them.

"Get down!" Future Joel yelled.

They ducked in time to avoid another exploding rock. Future Gideon was about to throw another one when he was suddenly thrown back but an unseen force. They looked to see that it was Peter that saved them. He notice that Gideon was getting up and Peter quickly stood in front of the others.

"Go! I'll hold him off" Peter told them.

"Come on, let's go" Future Brandi ordered.

Future Joel and Lucy go through the vortex, then Joel. Gideon was about to charge them when Peter waved his arms in front of them creating a wall of fire. Gideon stepped back because the heat was too much.

"Peter, come on!" Future Brandi yelled.

Without another word, Peter followed Brandi in and the vortex disappears.

**Preview:**

Rob Copper

Joel Copper

Carly Daniels

Janine Morgan

Tommy Jacobs

Sam Mason

Greg Mason

Virgil Barnaby

Gideon Tsun


	11. Reasons Why We Fight

Heroes Chapter 8 Reasons Why We Fight

**Author's Note:** This message goes out to Kali-Nineteen. Your character Carly, I changed her a bit. Instead of 17, she's at least 27 and a few others. I hope that's okay.

Also, this chapter is my Christmas gift to you guys. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

**Joel, Peter, Future Joel, Future Brandi and Future Lucy**

**Warehouse**

A vortex opens inside an old warehouse. Peter's group all step out and soon the vortex closes. They looked to see people sleeping on cots, watching TV on little TV sets, and passing out food to each other.

"Where are we" Joel asked.

"This is a safe house for people with abilities. They come here for protection and we provide it. James!" Future Brandi cried out.

They quickly set Future Joel down on an empty cot. Suddenly a teenager came running up to them. Peter right away recognized him as James O'Sullivan, the nephew of his girlfriend Caitlin back in Ireland.

"James" Peter asked confused.

"Uncle Pete" James declared happy to see him.

The last time Peter saw James he was saying good-bye to him, Caitlin and Ricky. It was strange seeing him a teenager now. James noticed that Peter was looking at him funny and started to read his mind.

"He's dead" James stated.

"I'm sorry" Peter answered sadly.

James looks heartbroken. From what Joel can tell this James kid and Peter, the future one, were close.

"James, Joel's been hurt. I need you to grab the first aide kit" Brandi told the young man.

James quickly runs off to get it. Brandi sits down next to Future Joel and holds his hand. Future Joel could tell she was worried about him.

"Don't worry, Brand. You're not getting rid of me that easily" Future Joel assured her.

"You're lucky I love you" Brandi pointed out.

"That I am" Future Joel agreed.

Brandi kisses him softly on the lips. Future Joel places a hand on her stomach. He smiles as he feels the baby kick. It was weird seeing himself with a woman he's never met before. They looked happy together. James came back with the kit. Brandi makes room for him and Lucy.

"James, Lucy, take care of Joel. And you two come with me" Brandi told Peter and Joel.

Joel takes one last look at his future self as James and his future step-daughter start to patch him up.

**Tommy Jacobs**

**New Orleans, Present Day**

Tommy was in his room doing his history homework.

"Who was the first astronaut to land on the moon" Tommy asked out loud.

"Neil Armstrong" the other Tommy said from his spot in front of the TV.

"Thanks man" Tommy said, writing down the answer.

Tommy had a lot of homework due tomorrow but he also wanted to play the new Prince of Persia he just bought. So he did what he always does in situations like this: clone himself.

Soon the door opens and his sister Ashley comes in.

"Tommy" she scowled as she saw two versions of her brother in the room.

"What" the Tommys asked innocently.

"They invented locks on doors for a reason genius, so that no one can come in and see what you're _doing_" Ashley pointed out.

"Yeah and they also invented this thing called _knocking_" Tommy snapped.

Ashley folded her arms across her chest, which meant not to mess with her. Tommy got the hint. He closes his eyes and soon the Tommy that was at his desk disappears. His sister was the only one who knew about his ability. He would hate to think how his grandparents would react to this. Tommy and Ashley have been living with their grandparents since their parents died when he was three.

Ashley just rolled her eyes at her little brother.

"Anyway, Micah's here" Ashley said.

"Cool. Send him up" Tommy said.

She leaves and soon Micah appears.

"Hey" Micah said, entering the room with a newspaper in his hand.

"Hey man" Tommy said.

Tommy remembered when he met Micah. At first he thought he was some goody two shoes that was an easy target to pull pranks on. During P.E. class all the other kids had to run. Micah was in the lead and at the last minute Tommy made a copy of himself and won the race. He thought he was a push over but Micah proved him wrong. He remembered when he went to a 7-11 he tried getting one of the Icee but the machine goes nuts and it sprayed cherry Icee all over his face. That's when he noticed that Micah was nearby.

They got to talking and that's when Tommy found out that Micah had a power too. He could talk to machines. Even his cousin Monica had a power. She was a "copycat", which means that any physical action she sees she can do.

Now he and Micah were best friends.

"Dude, you're not going to believe this" Micah said, handing him the newspaper.

Tommy turns to the page that Micah marked. It read: _Woman Hospitalized by Unknown Explosion._ The article read about how a woman's laptop just exploded in her face for unknown reasons. The woman was alive but the explosion did serious damaged to her eyes and was now blind. At first he didn't understand why Micah would show him this until he saw the name of the woman.

"Jaina Mason. Isn't she that reporter that stopped by your house yesterday" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Remember how she was asking questions about me and my mom? Now all of a sudden she's in the hospital. I think someone was trying to kill her" Micah explained.

"Why would anyone want to do that?"

"Think about it. She knows about people like us, who have abilities. Maybe somebody wanted her out of the way. We need to help her" Micah said.

"Are you nuts?! If someone's trying to kill this lady, we need to stay the hell away from her" Tommy protested.

"We need to be heroes" Micah said.

"This isn't a comic book! This is real life. You're not Batman and I'm not Robin. We're just kids" Tommy exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going to help her. Are you in or not" Micah demanded.

Tommy could tell he was being serious. As much as he didn't want to get involve with whatever this reporter lady was into, he knew Micah was going to need his help.

"All right, I'm in. But you owe me" Tommy pointed out.

**Janine Morgan**

**Montville, New Jersey.**

Janine was walking down the hallway of her apartment building when she noticed a Mexican woman sitting on the floor with her back to the wall. Janine recognized her. She just moved in almost a week ago.

"Are you all right" Janine asked the woman.

She looked at Janine and gave her a sad smile.

"Yes. I just needed to get out of my apartment for a while" she answered.

"I'm Janine. I live down the hall. Apartment 310" she introduced herself.

"Maya."

"It's nice to meet you."

Maya goes back to her silence.

"Are you sure you're all right" Janine asked Maya again.

Maya looks at her again.

"I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"I'm thinking about someone, someone I love but he hurt me" Maya answered.

"Ex-boyfriend" Janine guessed.

"Sort of. He said that he was sorry for what he did and I want to trust him again, I do, but…"

"You're afraid."

"Yes."

"You're afraid he'll hurt you again" Janine said.

"I am cursed. My brother is dead because I trusted a stranger, who I thought was an angel, but turned out he was just using me. And now I'm in love with a man, who did terrible things in my name. The men I meet end up leaving me" Maya said sadly. She noticed Janine staring at her. "I'm sorry to bother you with my problems. You probably wouldn't understand."

"Actually, I do. My father left me when I was six. And about a year ago my brother leaves. No warnings. No notes. No good-byes. They just…left. So trust me when I say that I know what you're going through" Janine assured her.

"Does it get easier" Maya asked.

She thought about lying to her, that everything will be all right, but she decided on the truth.

"Honestly, no. It never does. But it helps to talk about it. So if you need someone to talk about, stuff, feel free to stop by" Janine said pointing to her apartment.

Maya smiled at her kind words. She slowly got to her feet but as soon as she was about to thank Janine, she was gone.

_Where did she go?_

Janine wakes up in the public library, which is way across town. When Janine arrived in the library twenty minutes ago, she forgot to lock the door to her apartment so she astral projected herself over there to save her the trouble of driving back. She didn't like to use her power that often, only in an emergency.

Janine felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She went to check it. It was a text message from her mom. It was just saying that she and her step-dad Jason were having a great time in Spain. It was bad enough that half of her family was gone, the family she had left were too self involved to even notice her. Jason's idea of parenting was buying her a really expensive gift so he won't have to actually talk to her.

Mom sure knows how to pick them.

That's why she moved here from Seattle. She needed to get away from a while, just by on her own. She felt sorry for that Maya girl.

That was proof right there that men are all the same.

They love you and leave you.

**Sam Mason**

**Pinehearst**

Sam entered Mohinder's lab at Pinehearst and saw the doctor working on the computer.

"Hey Mohinder" Sam greeted him.

"Hello Sam" Mohinder said.

Sam moved closer to see what he was working on. He saw a scan of a piece of paper with numbers and figures on it. That must the formula.

He also noticed that was a small wallet sized picture of Maya near the computer. Man, the doctor got it bad for this girl. He was about to say something when he noticed the scales on his hand.

"Holy shit! What happened to your hand" Sam declared.

Mohinder quickly covered his hand but Sam already saw.

"It's spreading. I need to find a way to make this formula work so it will cure me" Mohinder declared.

"What if it doesn't? What if it makes it worse" Sam asked.

"That's a risk I'm going to have to take."

"If you hadn't injected yourself with that stuff in the first place, you wouldn't be in the mess. For someone who's smart, you're being a real dumb-ass. Plus you can't trust the people here. Half of them are criminals and murderers" Sam pointed out.

"Then why are you here, Sam? I'm here because I have nowhere else to go. Why are you staying" Mohinder asked.

Damn! Sam was hoping he wouldn't ask him that. Maya made him promise not to tell him the truth that he was there to 'protect' him.

"I have my reasons. Just be careful, Mohinder" Sam said leaving the doctor to his work.

As soon leaves the lab he hears voices.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" a voiced cried.

Sam turned a corner and saw Flint, the fire starter, dragging a scared little girl roughly down the hall.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Flint looks up and gives him a cocky smile.

"Hey there, sport. I'm just giving cutie pie here a tour of the building" Flint said.

"Please, help me! These people kidnapped me. Please help" the little girl begged Sam.

"Shut your mouth" Flint tighten his grip on her wrist and she whimpered in pain.

Sam couldn't stand by and watch this jerk hurt an innocent girl. He concentrates and soon his whole body turns to stone. If The Thing from the Fantastic Four had a son, he would probably look like Sam.

"Leave her alone" Sam told Flint.

Flint just smiles and throws the girl against the wall. The girl looked for a way out but Flint and Sam were blocking her only exit so she was stuck.

"You wanna play with the big boys, Rocky?" Flint ignited his hands with fire. "Let's play."

Flint shoots Sam with a couple of fire balls but Sam batted them away like flies. It was a good thing his body was made of stone. Sam grabs Flint by the neck and slams him against the wall. He tightens his grip on Flint and watched as the man choked. Suddenly Sam himself started to choke, like he was suffocating.

Soon he finds himself on the floor, turning back to his original form. He sees Flint and a woman in her late 20s standing over him. The woman was named Carly Daniels. She just joined Pinehearst two days ago. He heard she could control air and gases around her.

"That wasn't very nice Sammy boy" Carly said calmly.

"Stop! Stop it!" the girl yelled from where she was.

They just ignored her.

Sam tries to answer but can't.

Flint and Carly just laughs.

"You're fun to have around" Flint told Carly.

"Thanks" Carly smiled.

Flint looked like he met the psycho girl of his dreams. Suddenly a wind of sand fills the hall. Everyone covers their eyes. Sam was able to breathe again. Soon the sands form into a man in a business suit. Sam stared in shock at the man.

"Dad?!"

Greg Mason ignored his son and turned his attention to Flint and Carly.

"Is there a problem here" Greg asked the two villains.

"No sir. I was just trying to take the girl to her room like you told me to, when this punk got in my face" Flint answered.

"That _punk_ happens to be my son and in the future I would appreciate you would let me know first if you're having problems with him. Same goes for you, Ms. Daniels" Greg said firmly.

The two nodded.

"Now Mr. Gordon, take my son to my office and no more rough housing. Ms. Daniels will take Ms. Summers to her room" Greg said.

"See ya later hot stuff" Carly said to Flint, giving him a wink.

Carly grabs the Summers girl and drags her down the hall. Flint checks out Carly's ass as she leaves.

"Now _that_ is hot" Flint announced.

Aw man! Sam didn't want to hear about Flint being in _heat. _

Sam turned his attention to his dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here" Sam demanded.

"I promise I'll explain everything, son. But I need you to wait for me in my office. There's something I need to take care of" Greg said.

Sam didn't want to leave. There were so many questions running through his head. But for now he'll do what his dad said. Sam and Flint leave the hallway. Greg pulls out his cell phone and dialed at number. Sam slowly gets to his feet and stares at his father with disbelief.

"Gideon, it's me. Jaina Mason is alive. You told me she was taken care of. We can't have this woman sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. If you can't do this simple task, I'll get someone else who can. Don't disappoint me" Greg hanged up the phone.

**Gideon Tsun**

**New Orleans, St. Michael's Hospital**

Gideon was outside the hospital. He just finished talking to his boss, Greg Mason, and he was not happy. It turned out the blast at Starbucks he set up for the reporter didn't kill her, just made her blind.

Damn! He knew he should have put more juice in that blast.

He goes inside the hospital and goes up to the front desk.

"Can I help you sir" the receptionist asked Gideon.

"Yes. I'm looking for a friend of mine. She was brought in yesterday, her name is Jaina Mason" Gideon said.

The woman types in the name on the computer.

"Jaina Mason room 415, fourth floor. She already has some visitors" she said.

"What visitors" Gideon asked curious.

On the fourth floor of the hospital Micah and Tommy find Jaina's room.

"This is it. Room 415" Micah said.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Tommy complained.

"I told you, we have to help her. Besides, I thought you would be happy that we skipped school" Micah said.

"Yeah, but when most kids skip school they're at the mall or the arcade" Tommy pointed out.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna be here long" Micah said entering the room.

Tommy follows him.

They see Jaina lying in bed with her eyes tightly bandaged.

"Jaina" Micah said.

Jaina lifted her head.

"Who's there" Jaina asked, trying to hear where the voice came from.

"It's us, Micah and Tommy" Micah said.

"What are you two doing here, shouldn't you be in school" Jaina asked, sitting up.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing" Micah answered.

"That's sweet of you boys. Aside from being blind, I'll live" she said sadly.

"Look, the real reason we're down here is because Micah thinks what happened to you wasn't an accident" Tommy said.

"What do you mean" Jaina asked.

"Well, what was the last thing you remember? Did anything unusual happened" Micah asked.

"I was at Starbucks. I was just typing down all the information you gave me yesterday on my laptop. Then this Asian man trips in front of my table and I went over to help him up. Then my laptop just blew up in my face" Jaina said.

Micah and Tommy share a look and their thinking the same thing.

"This Asian guy you helped, did you talk to him" Tommy asked.

"It was only small talk. He thanked me for helping him up and then he commented about my laptop…" Jaina trailed off.

Uh oh!

"Did he touch it by any chance" Micah asked.

"Yes. Yes, he did" Jaina answered. She was looking scared. "Boys, I need your help. I need to get out of here."

"I'll grab a wheelchair. Tommy, you help her" Micah announced.

Tommy helps Jaina out of bed.

"Careful" Tommy warned Jaina.

"I'm okay" she assured him.

Micah enters the room with a wheelchair and they help Jaina into it. They checked to see if anybody's in the hall. The coast was clear and they quickly make their way to the elevators, but as soon as the elevator doors open they came face-to-face with Gideon Tsun.

"What do we have here" Gideon asked.

"Boys, it's him" Jaina warned them, as she recognized the voice.

Oh crap!

"It's nice to see you again, Ms. Mason. Of course, I was hoping the next time I would see you it would be at your funeral" Gideon smiled.

"I don't know why you want Jaina dead, but we're not gonna let you hurt her" Micah said bravely.

Gideon just lets out a laugh.

"Look at you boys, trying to be heroes. That's so cute" Gideon said, pinching Tommy's cheek.

"See if this is cute" Tommy snapped.

Suddenly two copies of Tommy appeared and tackled Gideon into the elevator. The Tommys had Gideon pinned to the floor. Another Tommy appeared on top of him and started punching him in the face. Micah used his techno powers and shut down the elevator, trapping Gideon inside.

"What's happening" Jaina asked.

"I locked him in the elevator" Micah said.

"Yeah, but it won't keep him in there for long" Tommy declared.

"We're going to have to take the stairs" Micah said.

"But you're on the fourth floor" Jaina pointed out.

"We don't have a choice. Just stay close to us" Micah told Jaina.

Micah and Tommy quickly help Jaina out of the wheelchair. They quickly make their way toward the stairway and quickly climbed down as fast as they could. The elevators exploded open and Gideon steps out, looking very pissed.

**Joel, Four Years in the Future**

Joel was sitting down on one of the cots, just looking around at the people in the safe house. He was so amazed that there were so many people with abilities in the future. Brandi told him and Peter what she knew but made sure not to tell them too much for fear it might change the past and make things worse. Someone created a formula that could powers to anyone. That's why the future is so messed up. They were playing god when they had no right to. Future Peter and his little group wanted to change all that but another group wants to stop them.

The one that killed Future Peter was Peter's niece Claire. Apparently she could regenerate. Brandi told him that Claire blamed them for the death of her friend Luke. The red head who also tried to kill them was Patty. This Patty girl seemed to hate his future self's guts. He'll have to ask himself later. And the Asian guy with the glass eye was Gideon Tsun. He could make things explode by touching them and from what he learned about the guy, he's mainly doing this because he likes to blow shit up.

He watched as Brandi talked to Matt Parkman. Matt Parkman came in a few hours ago with his daughters, Molly and Daniella. Matt's wife, Daphne, died not too long ago. The Parkman family came here for protection in case someone would come after them. Molly was playing her baby sister, while Lucy and James watched. Daniella was the cutest little thing. To think, he's going to have a little boy or girl of his very own.

Joel looked at the clock, it was five after three. Peter left an hour ago and hasn't come back yet. He was looking for someone named Sylar. According to him, Sylar had a power that could help Peter save them but he left in a hurry before Joel could really talk to him.

He decided to see how his future self was doing.

Man, it was weird hearing him say that.

Future Joel was sitting up in his cot, loading a gun.

"Hey" Future Joel greeted him.

"Hey, how you doing" Joel asked himself.

"I'm doing okay. What about you?"

"I'm fine, mostly" Joel said.

"It's a lot to take in huh?"

Joel nodded. He looked over to see Lucy laughing at something that James boy said.

"Are those dating" Joel asked himself.

"No, but it's obvious they like each other. James is lucky that I like him, otherwise I have teleported him in the middle of the desert for even looking at Lucy the wrong way" Future Joel pointed.

"Where's his family?"

"Dead. James parents were killed by some of our enemies. James' Uncle Ricky died trying to protect him from an attack by a shadow man. Then Caitlin, Future Peter's girlfriend and James aunt, was killed by Claire, and now Peter. We're all he has left" Future Joel said sadly.

Joel felt sorry for the kid, losing his family like that. Speaking of family...he was so busy in the future, running for his life and meeting the people who will play a big part in his life, he forgot to ask…

"Where's Rob" Joel asked.

Future Joel looks sad and heartbroken. He didn't like where this was going.

"Where's Rob? Where's my brother? He's not dead, is he" Joel asked worried.

"No. Rob is alive, but…"

"But what?! Where the bloody hell is he" Joel demanded.

Future Joel looks at his younger self, determination written on his face. He didn't want to tell him, but he knew himself well enough to know that he wasn't going to back off until he got his answer.

"Gilmore Psychiatric Hospital" Future Joel answered.

"Psychiatric Hospital? Why would he…"

"Look, I can't tell you. You have to see for yourself. You want to know how I became this way? When you see Rob, you'll know why" Future Joel said.

Joel wanted answers but he wasn't going to get it from himself. Besides, it was time for him to really test out his powers. He took a deep breath and started to think about the place he wants to go.

Gilmore Psychiatric Hospital. Gilmore Psychiatric Hospital.

Soon he can feel himself disappearing and then finds him outside. Joel looks at the sign that said _Gilmore Psychiatric Hospital_.

He did it! It actually worked.

He entered the building, looking for his brother. He only took three steps when a nurse walked up to him.

"Mr. Copper, what a nice surprise. I didn't know you were coming to see Rob today" she said sweetly.

"Oh. Um, well, I had some free time and I thought I would stop by" Joel quickly said.

"Well, I know Rob will be very happy to see you. Come with me" the nurse said, leading him down the hallway.

He looked at the patients that passed him in the hall. Most of them looked like they were lost in their own little world. The nurse brings him to the very last door down the hall. She opens the door and lets Joel in. She closes the door behind Joel. Joel was in a big padded room with paintings all over the walls, just like in Rob's apartment back in his time. He sees a lone figure in the corner of the room with his back to him.

"I knew you would come" the voice said softly.

"Rob" Joel asked carefully.

He turned around and Joel was able to see his brother more clearly and wish he didn't. Rob's arms were covered and with cuts and burns, but that's not the scary part. Rob's eyes were milk white.

Rob, what happened to you?

**Back in the present**

Rob Copper was in his apartment staring at the painting he did for Parkman. It showed Rob and his brother, Joel, in a padded room. In the painting it showed a calendar in the background that read 2012.

I'm going to end up in a mental hospital in the future?

Matt couldn't stay, he said he had to go home but he left his cell phone number in case he needed Rob's help with anything else.

What else does the future have in store for them?

**Virgil Barnaby**

**Manchester, England**

Virgil teleported inside a mansion and headed for the kitchen.

"Anyone home" Virgil called out.

Suddenly an apple floats toward him. Suddenly a shaggy looking man appears with the apple in his hand.

"Thanks Claude" Virgil said, taking the apple.

"Where have you been" Claude asked.

"Out."

"Doing what?"

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me" Virgil demanded.

"I'm just making sure you're staying out of trouble" Claude explained.

"What are you worrying about? I'll just teleport somewhere else and you're the invisible man. Besides, everyone could sod off for all I care" Virgil snapped.

"Hey! Watch the attitude. This is my house and you'll show me some respect. You would be living on the streets if it wasn't for me" Claude said.

Virgil has been living on his own for four years. Always moving, never staying in one place. Almost a year ago, he was found by Claude Raines the invisible man, who apparently knew all about him and wanted to help him. After days of Claude following him around all the time, Virgil finally accepted his offer and moved into his place. He never would have guessed that this homeless looking man was rich.

"Yeah, I know" Virgil said.

Claude nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Virgil said.

He opens the door to see a man in his mid 40s standing outside with a suitcase in his hand.

"Can I help you" Virgil asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Claude Raines" he answered.

"Who's asking" Virgil asked.

"Freddy, is that you?!"

Soon Virgil was pushed aside as Claude walks up to the man and hugs him.

"I haven't seen you ages, how are you" Claude asked Freddy.

"Not so good. The Duncan bastard fired me" he answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I need your help."

"Is it about the girl?"

"Yes. I think something is going to happen to her" Freddy said.

Virgil could tell he was really worried about this so-called girl.

"Come in" Claude said, letting him inside.

"Freddy, I want you to meet someone. This is Virgil Barnaby. I'm letting him stay here until he gets back on his feet. Virgil, this is my cousin, Fredrick Masters" Claude introduced the two.

"Hello" Virgil said.

"Hello" Freddy answered back.

**Preview:**

Sam Mason

Greg Mason

Tommy Jacobs

Gideon Tsun

Jaina Mason

Brandi Summers

Garvis Frell

Christina Santos

Carly Daniels


	12. Got to Go

Chapter 9 Got to Go

**Micah, Tommy and Jaina **

**St. Michael's Hospital Parking Garage**

The trio reached the parking garage, when they heard an explosion. They saw as two security guards went flying from the opposite side of the garage. From the size of the explosion they knew they were dead.

"Hide!" Tommy declared.

Tommy and Micah lead Jaina behind a black mini van. Gideon entered the parking garage, mad as a hornet. He looked at the rows of cars before him but saw no signs of them.

"Where are you?!" he shouted.

They could hear Gideon's footsteps echoing in the parking garage.

"Come on, kids, be smart about this! You're risking your lives for a woman you don't even know. This isn't even your fight! You don't owe her anything. Just let me take Ms. Mason and you can go home! I promise not to hurt you" Gideon called out.

They didn't answer Gideon, they just kept quiet.

Tommy and Micah each shared a look, a look of fear. From what they saw about this guy, he wasn't the type to keep his word.

"This is your last chance, boys. Give me the reporter or I'll blow your sorry little asses into the next century."

They may have abilities, but they were two kids against a pissed off Asian Gambit. They wanted to run, but then they remembered Jaina. They tried to push their fears aside because Jaina was counting on them to kept her safe.

They still didn't answer him.

"All right punks, have it your way!"

They didn't like the sound of that.

Gideon touches a red Viper and it explodes. He goes and touches a Jeep and that explodes too. Every time he passed a car he would touch it and it would explode. The boys had to act fast. It was only a matter of time before they were found.

"Jaina, on the count of three, we're gonna run" Micah whispered to her.

"Wait! What's happening? I keep hearing explosions" Jaina said.

"Trust us, you don't want know what's going on right now" Tommy said.

Micah grabbed hold of Jaina's hand and Tommy grabbed the other one.

"Okay. One, two, three!" Micah yelled.

The three of them ran as fast as they could. Gideon saw movement in the corner of his eye. He turned in time to see the trio ran off in the opposite direction. He picked up a broken rear view mirror and ran after them. Gideon made sure that he had a clear shot. He charged up the object in his hand and threw it at them. It missed but it hit a yellow Camaro and the explosion knocks them off their feet. He wasted no time and quickly grabbed Jaina dragging her to her feet.

"Get your hands off me!" Jaina demanded.

She tries to pull away but it's no good.

"Jaina!" Micah declared.

Just as Micah and Tommy stood up a shadow figure appeared behind them and it turned into Garvis. He grabbed the back of their necks.

"Hey!" Micah yelled.

"Let us go, you jerk!" Tommy yelled.

"Garvis?!" Gideon declared, surprised to see the shadow man.

"The boss man thought you could use a hand" Garvis answered.

"I don't need your help" Gideon said.

While they were arguing they failed to notice a lone figure behind them doing a series of flips and ended with a flying double kick, one foot to the back of their heads. They fall to the ground, pushing Jaina, Micah and Tommy to the ground as well. The trio turned to see who saved them.

"Monica" Micah declared happily.

Monica turns her attention to Micah and Tommy.

"Get her out of here. I'll take care of this" Monica said firmly.

Without being told twice, Micah and Tommy grabbed Jaina and ran. Monica stood her ground as Gideon and Garvis got to their feet.

"You wanted to help, well here's your chance. Go after them! The bitch is mine" Gideon told Garvis.

Garvis turns into his shadow form and disappears, leaving Gideon alone with his new opponent. At first none of them moved, than Gideon picks up a broken tail pipe from one of the cars he blew up. He twirls it around in his hand for a bit until it starts to glow. He throws it at Monica quickly cart-wheels out of the way and the pipe explodes where she stood a second ago.

Meanwhile…

Garvis appeared on the upper level of the garage.

"Hey Dick Head!" a voice called out.

He sees Tommy, who gives him the finger. Garvis turns to shadow and goes after him. He grabs him and was about to smack the kid when he heard another voice.

"Over here!"

Garvis turns to see another Tommy standing five feet from him. Then he saw another one sitting on the hood of a car waving on him. One by one Tommys started to appear, he was so confused that he didn't notice the black Hummer driving right at him. Before Garvis could get out of the way, the Hummer rams into him sending him flying into the wall, knocking him unconscious. The door opens, revealing Micah behind the wheel and Jaina in the passenger seat.

"Get in" Micah told Tommy.

As soon as Tommy got in the other Tommys disappears.

"Tommy, are you all right" Jaina asked concerned.

"I'm cool. Now let's go help Monica" Tommy said.

Micah put his hand on the GPS system and told the car to drive.

Gideon is picking up broken car parts, charging them up and throwing them at Monica and each time she ducked out of the way. She was doing somersaults, flips, tumbles, back tucks and every other acrobatic move you could think of. He was blowing up pretty much everything, expect for her.

Suddenly Monica makes a run for it and Gideon follows. He turns a corner but Monica is nowhere in sight. He slowly walks along the aisle of cars he hadn't destroyed yet. Gideon failed to notice Monica doing a handstand on a bar high above the ground. When he passes underneath her, she swing down and kicks him in the back. He is knocked to the ground and Monica quickly does some pressure points to his neck. Gideon begins to chock.

"I cut off the flow to your brain. You'll die in 30 seconds, unless you answer my questions" Monica warned him.

"O-okay! Okay!" Gideon managed to spit out.

"Why are you after my cousin and his friend" Monica demanded.

"My boss doesn't want them, he wants the woman" Gideon said.

"Who's your boss and why does it wants her?"

"Greg Mason. Pinehearst. He saw the reporter as a threat because of what she knows."

"And what does she know" Monica asked.

Before he could answer the Hummer carry Micah, Tommy and Jaina pulls up. Micah gets out of the car.

"Monica, what are you doing" Micah declared.

"You're going to kill me in front of the boy" Gideon taunted.

Monica glared at him and released the pinch. Gideon managed to breathe again and started to laugh.

"I knew you didn't have the guts" Gideon taunted.

But as soon as the words left his mouth, Monica fist connected with his nose, knocking him out.

"Where did you learn that" Micah asked.

"There was a Xena marathon on earlier" Monica answered. "Let's get out of here."

Monica gets behind the wheel of the car. Micah knew he could just tell the GPS system in the car to drive, but they needed an adult to look like they were driving.

"How did you know we were here" Tommy asked in the backseat, where he and Micah sat.

"Your sister told me" Monica said simply.

_Damn, Tommy thought._

As much as Monica wanted to yell at the boys, she decided to wait until they were home. Micah started up the car and they drove out of there as quickly as they could.

**Sam Mason**

**Greg Mason's Office at Pinehearst**

Sam looked around his dad's office. He couldn't believe that his father was actually involved with these people. All this time he thought he was a papers salesman back home. Sam noticed a picture on his desk. It was a picture of him at Lake Dixon with his brother and sister.

"The annual family camping trip."

Sam saw his dad enter the room. He walked over and looked at the picture.

"I remember you and Johnny caught a lot of fish that day" Greg said.

"Yeah, and I also remember Rachel covered in poison ivy by the end of the trip" Sam smiled at the memory.

Greg chuckled at the memory as well, but then he grew serious.

"Son, we need to talk."

Sam put down the picture. "Yeah, you're right." He turns to face his father. "How long have you…"

"For a very long time" he answered his son.

"Does mom know?"

"No. She doesn't. It's better this way. It keeps her safe and the rest of the family."

"Did you know about me having abilities?"

"I had my suspicions. I'm just glad one of my children showed signs of having powers. Does your mother know where you are" Greg asked.

"Mom thinks I'm on a trip with some friends to New York" Sam said.

"You should go home, Sam."

"No. I'm staying. I made a promise to a friend that I would protect Dr. Suresh" Sam said strongly.

"The woman."

"Her name is Maya, dad. And why are you here? Why do you have scared little girl locked up?"

"It's none of your concern" Greg brushed it off.

"Why don't you just let her go? She's just a kid, what do you need her for" Sam demanded.

"Like I said, it's none of your concern."

Suddenly door opened and Knox entered.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mason. I just thought you should know that Gideon and Garvis are back" Knox said.

"We'll talk about this later" Greg told Sam.

Sam watched as his dad walked out the door. He didn't care what his father says he knew something was wrong. Everything about this place was wrong. Before he knew he was doing he was going over to his dad's desk. He needed to know where that little girl was being held in the building. He noticed a post it on his dad's computer screen.

_Lucy Summers_

_Room 202_

As he was about to leave Sam accidentally moved the mouse and the screen came to life. It was someone's file. It showed a picture of a curvy woman with frizzy blonde hair.

**Name: Isabelle Williams**

**Ability: Hydrokinesis**

Sam's curiosity got the better of him and he started looking at the rest of the files on the computer. The next file showed a picture of a bald man in his early 30's smiling.

**Name: Dayanand**

**Ability: to heal others**

He clicked another one. He looks at a picture of a beautiful Japanese woman wearing a kimono.

**Name: Sakura Sato**

**Ability: Personal Trait Manipulation**

Other names kept popping up:

James O'Sullivan

Peter Petrelli

Nathan Petrelli

Joel Cooper

Robert Cooper

Janine Morgan

Randal Barom

Claire Bennet

Lucas Justice

Patricia Coughlin

Tracy Strauss

Matthew Parkman

Virgil Barnaby

Hiro Nakamura

Jason McCormick

Thomas Jacobs

Micah Sanders

Molly Walker

All these names and their abilities. It was like a shopping list for superhuman beings.

He decided to print the list of names. It could come in handy. As soon as the printer was done printing, he closed the windows so his dad wouldn't notice anything and quickly left the office. He saw his dad at the end of the hallway chewing out Gideon and Garvis. Garvis was holding an ice pack to his head and Gideon had a broken nose. Sam turned the other way before his dad noticed him.

"So what you're telling me that not going did you let the reporter get away, she had help from a fast food worker and a couple elementary school children" Greg said firmly.

"Sir, they had abilites…" Gideon started to say.

"Did I give you permission to speak" Greg interrupted him.

Gideon cased his eyes down.

"I gave you one assignment and you failed me. And you." Mason turns his attention to Garvis. "I sent you to help him and you just let a bunch amateurs get the better of you."

"Hey! I didn't _let_ them" Garvis said in his defense.

"Sir, give me another chance! I can find her and when I do, I'll kill her" Gideon begged.

"You'll do no such thing. I'm sending someone else to deal with her, one who's actually capable of doing their job. In the meantime, I'm taking you and Mr. Frell off field duty" Greg announced.

"What?!" Gideon cried out.

"He's the one that screwed up! Why do I have to pay for his mistake" Garvis complained.

"Enough! Not another word. You have a choice. You could either follow orders or you can talk to _him_."

The minute that Mason mentioned _him _they right away shut up. The "him" that Mason was referring to was the CEO of Pinehearst, the mastermind behind their band of super villains. They haven't met him yet, but they knew that he was someone you didn't want to mess with.

"I'm glad we have an understanding. Now I have business to attend to elsewhere, I suggest you two find something to amuse yourselves with until I find something for you to do. And maybe, just maybe, I'll let you back on the field. Good day gentlemen" Greg said.

He turned on his heel and walked away.

Sam was on the lower level heading for Lucy's room. When he turned the corner, he quickly ducked back behind the corner when he saw Flint and Carly arguing. Sam couldn't make out what they were saying. All he saw was Carly slapping Flint across the face and than grabbed him by the shirt and pulling him in for a hard passionate kiss. Judging by the moans and the way they were touching each other Sam thought it would be best to go the other way around. Luckily he managed to memorize the building pretty well.

He reached the room and tried the knob. Locked. Sam noticed that there was a keypad. He decided to use the Pineheast card they gave him and swiped it. The light turned green and the door opened. Sam saw Lucy sitting on the bed with her legs pulled up to her chest.

"Lucy" Sam said softly.

Lucy looked up at him scared at first.

"No, it's okay. Don't be scared. I'm Sam, you remember me" he asked.

"You got in the fight with that bald guy. What are you doing here" Lucy asked.

"I'm here to help you. I'm gonna get you out of here" Sam said.

As soon as he said that, Lucy runs up to him and throws her arms around his waist.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Lucy declared.

"You can thank me later, but right now we need to go" Sam announced leading her out of the room.

Sam and Lucy quietly creep down the hall, making sure there to avoid any security cameras or guards. They just reached the door to the stairway when it opened and Brandi stepped out.

"Mom!" Lucy said, hugging her.

"Oh honey! Thank god, you're okay. They didn't hurt you, did they" Brandi asked.

"I'm fine" Lucy assured her.

Brandi noticed Sam and pulled out her gun.

"Move away from my daughter now" Brandi ordered, pointing the gun in his face.

"Whoa!" Sam said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Mom, it's all right. Sam's my friend. He's helping me" Lucy assured her.

"It's true. I can get you two out of the building without being seen, but we have to hurry before they notice Lucy's missing" Sam explained.

Brandi could tell that Sam was telling the truth and just wanted to help them. She lowered her gun.

"All right. Lead the way" Brandi said.

"Come on" Sam said.

They go a flight a stairs until they reached the ground level.

"Going somewhere" Christina asked popping out of nowhere.

Brandi pushed Lucy behind her and pointed her gun at Christina.

**Preview:**

Janine Morgan

Luke Justice

Patty Coughlin

Azza McLoughlin

Christina Santos

Angel Duncan

Rob Cooper

Joel Cooper

Brandi Summers

Carly Daniels

Garvis Frell


	13. Nice to Meet You

Chapter 10 Nice to Meet You

**Special thanks to BrenRome for helping me with Joel being confronted by Future Patty again. ******

**Joel Cooper and Future Rob Cooper Four Years in the Future**

Joel was just shocked to see the state his little brother was in. Rob turned around and went back to what he was doing. Joel slowly approached him and saw he was doing. He was finishing painting a picture on the wall of Brandi holding a baby in her arms with his future self laying dead at her feet. Not only was Brandi was going to have the baby soon but it looked like his future self was going to die. He noticed that Rob used red paint but as he took a closer look he realized that it wasn't paint, it was blood.

Rob's blood.

"Oh my god" Joel said softly.

"It breaks my heart to see him like this" a voice said behind him.

Joel turned around to see a girl in 20s with wavy brown eyes wearing a hospital gown. Where did she come from?

"Who are you" Joel asked.

"I'm Janine. I'm a friend of Rob's" she said.

She walks over to where Rob is. Rob stares at Janine with his milk white eyes.

"You came back" he said softly.

"Of course" Janine smiled sadly at him

Rob reached up to touch her face but his hand goes right through her. Janine is trying to fight the urge to cry. From the look of things they were more than just friends, but he would worry about that later. Joel was about to ask about her but Janine beat him to it.

"Before you ask the answer is no. I'm not a ghost" she answered.

"So how…"

"My room is just below this one. Meet me there" she said, disappearing through the floor.

Joel didn't know what else to do but follow her. He teleported to the room down below. Janine was standing over someone in bed. Joel walked over and saw it was Janine. What?! Joel looked at the woman standing in front of him and the one laying in bed.

"When they started capturing people with abilities, they performed test on us. I keep trying to escape so they performed electro shock therapy on me for two years until I ended up in a coma. Thanks to my ability to astral project myself I'm still here, even though not entire here sort of speak" Janine explained. She looked at Joel at smiled. "I know you're not the Joel from this time, you're from the past. I almost forgot how handsome you looked with short hair."

"How do you know me and my brother" Joel asked.

"Rob painted a picture of me drowning and he saved my life. He said I was the best vision he ever had." Janine smiled at the warm memory of how they met. "Now ask me the real question your afraid to ask."

Joel stared Janine for what felt a lifetime. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the truth but this was his baby brother and he had a right to know what happened to him.

"What-what happened to Rob? How did h-he end up here" Joel asked.

"Nathan happened to him. Peter's brother. Back in your time he's a Senator, here he's President of the United States. It was his idea to round up everyone with abilities, like cattle. Hypocritical bastard. Nathan says people with abilities are dangerous and should be locked away forever, yet he's one of us" Janine said with disgust and hatred.

The senator of New York was like them?!

"Why would he do this to his own kind" Joel asked confused.

"Nathan says he's doing it to protect people but he's doing it for power. Rob was one of the first he captured and experimented on. They pumped him whole of drugs to see how far into the future he could go. But it was too much for him and the visions keep coming. Rob tried cutting and burning himself, just to make it stop but it was no use. Now all he sees is the future and they all end in blood."

Joel never thought he would live to see the day he hated someone more than his bastard father. How dare Nathan Petrelli play god?! At first Joel didn't want anything to do with Peter or his super friends, but after seeing his brother's future and his own, now he had a reason to fight.

Suddenly the door swung open and in entered Future Patty pointing a gun at him. She looked really pissed with a nasty black eye. The Haitian followed while dragging a reluctant Rob.

"Rob!" Joel cried out.

"Not another step" Future Patty warned.

Joel took a step back. He noticed that Janine was no longer standing next to him. Huh? He tried to teleport out.

"Trying to teleport?" Future Patty asked, smirking before Joel realized he couldn't do it anymore, "Not going to work with my friend here. So if I were you I wouldn't do anything stupid or Robbie here is going to have a little accident."

Future Patty made her threat clear by pointing the gun to Rob's chest.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Joel begged.

He looked at her horrified as her smile turned to one of pure disgust. It was like she was hating him more now than she did when they first met. Before Joel could react she slammed him into the wall. She walked up close to him so that way, they were only a few inches apart. Future Patty leaned into his ear to whisper something to him.

"Over 2000 people have died in Costa Verde. My hometown. My family. My friends. All gone. Because of you and Peter." She pulls away like Joel was infected with the Ebola virus and smacks him with the back of her hand. Joel falls to the floor hard. Future Patty stands over him pointing the gun at him.

"Peter may have gotten away, but I'm going to make sure you don't" Future Patty threaten.

"Wait! Please! Listen to me, you have to let me go!" He begged not knowing what else to say, "I can change all this. I don't know what happened to you that made you this way, but if you let me go, I can save you and stop whatever makes you this."

"You idiot!" She exclaimed looking at him like he was the biggest moron on earth, "That's the exact point of why I'm not letting you go!"

"Why" Joel asked.

"When you teleport back" she said bitterly, "you create this nightmare world we're all living in!"

She raised the gun to his face.

"But if I kill you now, I can fix everything."

Joel closed his eyes as she prepared to shoot, but the gunshot never came. Joel looked to see Rob savagely beating the Haitian. While Future Patty's back was turned, Joel teleported out. Patty turned back and saw that Joel was gone. Joel appears behind Patty. He picks up the empty pitcher on the nightstand and smashes it over Patty's head, knocking her unconscious. Future Patty was out cold and the Haitian was laying on the floor bleeding.

"Are you guys all right" Janine asked, reappearing in the room.

"We're okay" Joel assured her.

"You have to go Joel. You're family is in danger" Future Rob stared at his brother with his white eyes.

Joel was confused at first but then he remembered the picture from earlier. Before he teleports out he hugs his brother.

"I'm gonna fix this" he whispered in Rob's ear.

Joel turns to Janine.

"Keep him safe" he told her.

"With my life" Janine said strongly.

Joel smiled at her. He looked forward to meeting her in the near future. Without another word he closed his eyes and teleports out.

**Present Day Brandi Summers, Pinehearst**

Brandi climbed out of the taxi and stood in front of Pinehearst. She paid the cab driver and quickly marched into the building. She looked at all the people who worked there. What could they possible want with her or Lucy? Suddenly a young man with messy dark hair walks up to her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I want my daughter back" Brandi said, getting down to business.

"I'm sorry" he asked confused.

"You know what I'm talking about. I don't know who you people think you are, but kidnapping is a serious crime and as a cop, I have the power to take you all in" Brandi threaten.

"There's no need for that, Ms Summers" Maury said, walking up to her.

"Are you in charge" Brandi asked.

"One of the people who are, yes. Aaron, don't you have something to do" Maury asked the young man.

Aaron knew when to take the hint and walked away.

"I'm Maury Parkman. How can I help you today" Maury asked politely.

"You can start by giving me back my daughter" Brandi demanded.

"Why don't we take this elsewhere" Maury suggested.

Brandi stepped away from him when he tried to touch her.

"Ms. Summers your daughter is in perfect health, but unless you cooperate with me, she won't be for much longer" Maury warned her.

She wanted to pull her gun out and slap the cuffs on this guy, but something told her not too. Brandi didn't want to put Lucy's life at risk. Brandi followed Maury to his office. They passed a door that read janitor's closet.

Inside were two people laying on the floor, half naked and out of breath from the all the hot closet sex they just had. Carly was resting her head on Flint's bare chest. She knew this thing with Flint wasn't love. The man was good looking but he had a brain the size of a jellybean. Although, it was nice to know he was good at something than other than shooting fire from his hands.

"God, I needed that" Carly purred.

"Happy to be of service, darling" Flint said.

Carly couldn't help but giggle. She kissed Flint softly on the lips.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend" Flint asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"No. We're just two super villains working at a company for super villains, who occasionally have sex in between trying to take over the world" Carly said.

"As long as there's sex involved, I'm good" Flint said.

"I'm glad we have an understand" Carly smiled.

"You sure are pretty when you smile" Flint said.

Wait! Did Flint give her a compliment and actually meant it? Not sure how to react to this, Carly decides to change the subject.

"We better get dressed before Mason sends someone to hunt us down" Carly announced.

They got up and started to put on their clothes. They made sure that the coast was clear and walked down the hall. Before they could reach the elevator they bumped into Garvis.

"Hey Daniels, I've been looking for you" Garvis said.

"What do you want" Carly snapped.

She never liked the guy.

"Mr. Mason has an assignment for you. You know that reporter we're after…"

"You mean the one where you and Tsun got your asses kicked by a girl and a couple kids" Carly asked innocently.

Flint chuckled at the glare Garvis was giving Carly.

"Anyway. Mr. Mason wants you to take care of it. He wants you to leave in the morning for New Orleans" Garvis said.

"Finally I'm getting in on some action" Carly announced.

"From what I saw you and Mr. Clean here were getting plenty of action earlier" Garvis smirked.

Flint grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. He ignites his hand, the flame just inches away from Garvis' face.

"You were spying on us" Flint demanded.

"You little pervert!" Carly declared.

"Now that I'm not on the field duty anymore I need something to do. That was some show you guys put on" Garvis winked at Carly.

Flint was about to burn his face off but Carly pulled him away.

"Don't" Carly told him.

Flint looked at Carly and could see she was serious. He put out the fire. Garvis had a smile on his face, seeing Gordon whipped but his joy was replaced with pain when Carly's fist connect his stomach. Garvis fell to floor, gasping in pain.

"I have to pack for tomorrow. I'll talk to you later" Carly told Flint.

Before she walked away she kicked Garvis hard in the stomach for good measure, hoping to get her message across to not mess with her. Flint just smiled down at the pitiful sight of the shadow man on the floor.

"Why don't you scare a little old lady with your shadow puppets? Unless she ends up kicking your ass too" Flint joked.

He talked leaving Garvis alone with his thoughts and the little dignity he had left.

**Future**

Joel teleports back to the warehouse and found himself in the middle of a war zone. People were shooting at each other, throwing bolts of lightens, heavy objects being thrown across the room. Joel looked to see his future self and James were standing in front of a back door firing their guns with a young woman with light brown hair. He quickly runs to them.

"What's going on" Joel asked over the noise.

"What does it look like?! We're under attack! They found us" James said, firing his gun.

"Hi, I'm Angel. We haven't met yet" the young girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. Where's Brandi" Joel demanded.

"She's in the back room! Brandi's in labor" Future Joel explained.

"What?! She's having the baby now" Joel demanded.

Joel raced to the back door. He enters the room where Matt was helping Brandi. Lucy was watching Molly and Daniella, who were sitting in the corner of the room.

"Brandi" Joel declared, running over to her.

"Where's Joel? Where's my husband?!" Brandi screamed.

"He and James are busy at moment" Joel said.

"I need you to hold her hand" Matt told Joel.

Joel quickly took her hand.

"Okay. You need to push" Matt said.

"I can't!" Brandi screamed.

"Yes you can mom. Dad is right here" Lucy said strongly.

Joel looked into her eyes and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He wondered if this was how he would fall in love with this woman. Even though he wasn't the Joel from that time, Brandi needed any Joel to be with her for the birth of her child.

"I'm right here" Joel said.

Brandi nodded and started to push. She screamed in pain.

"It's coming! Okay, one more push! One more" Matt announced.

"One more Brand" Joel said.

Brand pushed with all her might, until she finally heard a baby cry. Matt hold up the baby for Brandi and Joel to see.

"It's a boy" Matt smiled.

Matt wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him to Brandi.

"He's so beautiful" Brandi announced.

Joel couldn't take his eyes of the baby. He couldn't believe it.

"I have a son" Joel said in disbelief.

Soon James, Angel and Future Joel enter the back room and barricade with anything they could find.

"We have to get out of here" Angel said.

"There's a trap door in case of emergencies" Lucy said.

"Then open it" Joel said. He turned to Brandi. "Can you stand?"

Brandi nodded. Joel helps her up. Future Joel runs over to her.

"I got her" he said. As soon as he saw the baby he stares at his wife in disbelief.

"That's…"

"our son, Robert" Brandi said.

Future Joel kisses his wife on the lips.

"I love you" Future Joel tells her.

"I love you too" Brandi said.

Lucy runs up to her parents and hugs them. Future Joel turns to his younger self.

"You need to go back to your own time" Future Joel said.

"I won't leave you guys" Joel said.

"You will, if you want to live."

"No! I can help you" Joel said.

"You can help by going back to your time. Make sure that this future never happens! Do it for your son, _our_ son" Future Joel declared.

Joel once again stares at little Robert in Brandi's arms. He knew it was time to go home.

"Protect our family" Joel told his future self.

"Always."

Joel looked over at Brandi, making sure he remembered every detail of her face. He closed his eyes and teleported out of there. And as soon as he leaves the door burst open and Patty appears. She shoots Joel in the chest. Before she could finish him off, Angel shoots Patty in the head. Brandi cries as her husband lies at her feet, dead.

Brandi ran down hallway trying to avoid the security guards. Not too long ago, she was in Parkman's office, where he was trying to offer her a deal. If she worked for them, they'll let Lucy go but she knew they couldn't be trusted. So she knocked Parkman over the head with a paper weight and got the number to Lucy's room.

As she made her way down the stairs she bumped into Lucy with a teenager boy. She was happy to see she was all right. Sam, the teenager that was with her was helping Lucy to escape. At first she thought it was trick, but Lucy trusted him and that good enough for her. No sooner did they make it to the ground level, Christina showed up.

"Going somewhere" Christina asked.

"Lucy, get behind me" Brandi told her.

"Look, I'm helping this woman and her daughter escape and you're not stopping us" Sam said strongly.

"You're right. I'm not" Christina agreed.

"You're not" Sam confused.

"If you're looking for the secret way out, its a few doors down that way" Christina explained.

Brandi looked at the woman puzzled.

"Why are you doing this? You kidnap my daughter and now you're helping us" Brandi asked.

"I have my reasons. You better get moving. And I'm sorry for taking your daughter" Christina said.

From the sound of her voice she sounded like she meant it.

"What if they caught us" Lucy asked.

"I'll take care of it" Christina said, walking away.

Without another word the trio ran. They reached the door and made their way down the tunnel. Brandi opened the door, the sunlight poured down on them.

"Come on" Brandi said.

"This is as far as I go" Sam said.

"What" Brandi asked.

"I have to stay" Sam said.

"They find out you helped us, they'll kill you" Brandi said.

"Don't worry about me. Just get Lucy far away from here" Sam said.

"Sam, come with us" Lucy begged.

Sam smiled down at the little girl. He pats her head.

"I'll be okay. Now go" he told them.

"Thank you" Brandi told Sam.

Brandi and Lucy run outside and shut the door behind them.

**Elle, Claire, Luke and Patty outside Pinehearst**

Claire and Luke leading the way with Patty and Elle bringing up the rare.

Elle shocked herself and Patty held on to her.

"It's okay. We're almost there" Patty assured her.

"Thanks" Elle smiled.

This was it. She was finally going to get rid of her powers. She never wanted the damn thing in the first place. They were lucky to get him in one piece. Elle nearly crashed plane but it was a good thing Claire was there to take most of the shocks Elle had to dish out. They were only a few feet from the door when they noticed two things, the first was an middle aged woman and her daughter running out of the backside of the building like the devil was chasing them. The second was a figure falling from the seventh floor window and slamming down to the ground. Everyone quickly ran to see who it is.

"Oh my god! Peter!" Claire declared running to his side.

"Is he all right" the woman asked as they reached them.

"Brandi" Peter declared as soon as he saw the woman.

"How do you know my name" Brandi demanded.

"Why aren't healing" Luke asked Peter, noticing he was bleeding.

"He took my powers" Peter announced.

"Who did" Claire demanded.

Before he could answer Joel appeared out of nowhere. Joel looked to see he was in his own time but then he saw his friend, Peter, laying on the ground bleeding.

"Peter" Joel ran to his side.

"Joel. Help me up" Peter said.

Without another word he put his arm around Peter's waist and helped him to his feet. When Joel's eyes fell on Brandi and he felt his knees start to buckle.

"Brandi" Joel announced shocked.

He didn't expect to meet Brandi so soon.

"Do I know you" Brandi asked.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. We need to get Peter to the car" Claire announced.

She helped Joel with Peter. Luke saw that Elle running into the building.

"Elle!" he cried out, but she was gone. Patty was torn between going in, or staying with her friends.

"What are you doing" Luke asked her

"They took his power away" Patty said moving closer to the door.

"You don't what really happened up there" Luke pointed out.

"I don't care! If they found a way to get rid of powers I want it. I'm sorry" Patty said running into the building.

"Patty!"

"Luke, come on" Claire called to him.

Luke quickly runs to where his friends are. Brandi and Lucy didn't know what to make of this but they knew they couldn't stay here.

"Wait! We're coming with you" Brandi said.

Claire didn't know who these new people were but she didn't care. All she cared about was helping Peter. They all piled into car and drove away.

**Preview:**

Joel Cooper

Rob Cooper

Brandi Summers

Luke Justice

Patty Coughlin

Azza McLoughlin

James O'Sullivan

Randy Barom

Jay McCormick

Christina Santos

Sam Mason

Greg Mason

Angel Duncan


	14. Choices

Heroes Chapter 11 Choices

Special thanks to BrenRome for helping me out.

**Rob Cooper, New York**

Rob was finished painting his latest work. Ever since Parkman had left him a few days ago, he had been desperately trying to find out anything through his abilities that would help him. But every time he completed a painting, it was either too confusing to understand, or it was useless.

So far, he had painted one of a girl bleeding in the arms of a man with glasses, one of a Japanese man screaming as a man in his late 30s held onto his head, one of an angry looking girl sending an armchair flying toward a man who was on the floor, and there was one of a bunch of people, himself, Parkman and his brother included on one side while some of the other people, including some from the other paintings, were staring at the man in his late 30s as he sketched something.

But there were two more that confused him the most. The last one was of him and Parkman with a young, hot attractive blonde woman with him as they shook hands. The thing he was worried about was that the calendar in the painting read today's date. I guess that meant he was going to get a couple of visitors.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Rob went over to answer it. There was Matt with the woman from the painting he had just did.

"Matt."

"Rob." Matt said shaking his hand, "There's someone I want you to meet. This is Daphne Millbrook."

"Hi" she said warmly extending her hand out to him.

"Hi" he said shaking it firmly just like the painting showed. "You're just how I drew you."

"Um, thanks" Daphne said, not sure how she felt about that.

"How did you find her" Rob asked Matt.

"Actually she found me. It's a long story. Look Rob, the reason why we're here is because we're going to a place called Primatech. We'd like you to come with us" Matt explained.

"Why" Rob asked.

"Because," Matt said grimly, "something big is about to go down and we need everyone we can get."

"But I can only paint the future." Rob stated. "How could I…"

"You said you wanted to help" Matt reminded him. "This is your chance."

Rob looked at Matt, then at Daphne. He wanted to help, but he didn't think he would be much use, besides painting the future. But Matt seemed to believe he could do more than just paint.

"Okay. I'll come. We can take my car" Rob said.

"We don't need a car" Daphne said, linking her arm with his and linking her other arm with Matt's.

"What are you…whoa!"

Daphne rushes them the Primatech at super speed.

**Peter, Claire, Luke, Joel, Brandi and Lucy Summers**

**Peter's Apartment**

Joel was in the kitchen pouring a glass of water for Brandi, who was sitting in the living room with Lucy. Claire and Luke were in the other room cleaning Peter's wounds. From what Peter had told him, he was successful in the future with retrieving Sylar's ability, but he had also absorbed the hunger that came along with it, which made him evil. Because of this, he had screwed up everything instead of saving it and paid the ultimate price.

Peter's father, Arthur Petrelli, who was thought to be dead, was alive and took his powers from him. That's why he wasn't healing. He wasn't powerful anymore. But that wasn't going to stop Peter from trying to help people. Joel couldn't help but have respect for his friend.

A few minutes ago, the present day Nathan Petrelli had arrived with a woman named Tracy Strauss who had ice powers. When he saw the man who would one day torture his brother in the future, he had to stop himself from attacking him. Joel had to remember that the future he saw didn't happen yet and he could still change it. When Peter told Nathan their father was alive, he and Tracy went to Pinehearst to talk to him.

Joel looked over to where Brandi and Lucy were sitting in the living. Brandi looked exactly the same like she did in the future. She really was beautiful.

He walked up to her and handed for the glass of water.

"Thank you" Brandi said.

As she reached for the glass, their fingers brushed against each other. Joel quickly pulls away.

"Um, I'm just gonna check to see how Peter's doing" Joel said, leaving the room.

Joel looks at Peter.

"Hey mate. How are you" Joel asked Peter.

"I'm doing okay" Peter said.

"I still don't understand how you fell that far and not end up dying" Claire wondered.

"It was Sylar. He saved me" Peter said.

"Why would he do that" Luke asked.

"It's a long story" Peter said.

In the living Lucy and Brandi are talking. They watched Joel talk to Peter some more.

"So that's your future husband" Lucy asked Brandi.

"That's what he says" Brandi said.

When they arrived there with the group they met at Pinehearst, they all told their stories. They learned about each other's powers and Brandi learned that Joel, the time traveler, was destined to be her future husband. He told her how she gave birth to their son right before he left. Brandi didn't know what to think, it was a lot to process.

"I like him. He seems nice" Lucy pointed out. "Are you gonna help them?"

Peter explained that his father was working on a way to give people abilities. It sounded like something out of a Saturday morning cartoon show. They asked her for her help to stop him. Even though she just met these people she couldn't help feel connected to them somehow. They were trying to make the world safe from this Petrelli character and from what she was told he was a very dangerous man.

"You think I should" Brandi asked her daughter.

"I don't know. Maybe it's fate. Maybe you're suppose to, like you were meant to meet them, meet _him_" Lucy pointed out.

Brandi watched as Joel helped Peter put his shirt back on. He looked over this shoulder and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. Soon the rest of the group enter the living room.

"How are you feeling" Brandi asked Peter.

"I'm all right, mostly" Peter smiled grimly.

"Listen, I know you feel confused by all of this and we understand. And we feel bad about asking you to join us when you just got back your daughter, but you have no idea what will happen if we don't stop these people" Joel declared.

There was something about Joel that Brandi couldn't say no too. He really believed in what he was doing. Plus, if she did this she would not only be protecting other people, she would be protecting Lucy. Lucy was her world.

"Okay. I'm in. But first we have to find a safe place for Lucy to hide" Brandi explained.

"I know a place" Peter said.

**Patty Coughlin, Pinehearst**

Patty was walking down the hall on the second floor looking for Elle. As soon as they entered the building they were separated by security. They said they were taking Elle somewhere to help her with her problem and that was two hours ago. Patty hoped her friend was all right.

"Patty" a voice called out to her.

Patty turns to see Elle getting out of the elevator. She looked happy and more importantly she wasn't electrocuting herself anymore. Patty was about to run to her friend when she saw another figure step out of the elevator, one that's haunted her dreams.

"Sylar?!"

Seeing Sylar again made her blood boil. Last time they met she was scared, but now she was just plain angry. Elle noticed Patty's reaction and quickly tried to calm her, before she did anything.

"Patty wait!"

But it was too late. Patty waved her arm and send Sylar flying down to the lobby where he crashed landed onto one of the glass coffee tables. Patty quickly runs down the stairs, so that she can confront Sylar head on. She arrived in time to see Sylar getting up. He pulled a piece of glass from his shoulder and was able to see her charging at him.

"Wait! You don't understand" Sylar tried to reason with her.

Patty waved her arm again and sends Sylar sliding across the floor. He slid across before he slammed into the door hard. Patty walked up to him looking at him with disgust.

"Get up you son of a bitch!" Patty ordered him.

"Stop! You need to listen to me" Sylar groaned.

"No. I need to kill you!"

She spotted one of the armchairs in the lobby and she quickly sent it flying in Sylar's direction. This time however, Sylar was ready and he deflects it sending into a nearby wall.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else!" Patty told him.

"And I don't want too! I'm sorry for what I did to you, Patty" Sylar said sincerely.

Sylar was apologizing to her?! Patty was so surprised by this she didn't notice Elle sneaking up behind her. Elle zaps her from behind, knocking her out cold.

"I'm sorry Patty. But I couldn't let you hurt him" Elle said to her unconscious friend on the floor.

Sam is in his room dialing on his cell phone. He hadn't talk to Maya in a while and he wanted to make sure she was all right. She wasn't home so he decided to leave a message.

"Hey Maya, it's Sam. How are you? I'm sorry I haven't called in a while, but I've been busy. It's pretty crazy over here. I just thought you should know that Mohinder…he's doing okay. I think he's getting better and he…he misses you. He keeps a picture of you nearby when he works. I guess it inspires him to work harder. And I miss you too. I just thought you should know. Okay, bye" Sam said, hanging up.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Sam said.

The door opens and Greg enters the room.

"Hello son" Greg said.

"Hey dad. What's up" Sam answered.

"Nothing. Just wanted to check up on you" Greg said.

"I'm okay" Sam said.

"Have you heard about the Summers girl? She escaped somehow" Greg said.

"Really" Sam asked, trying to act innocent.

"Her mother arrived and she freed her somehow, or so I've been told" Greg stood in front of his son. "Sam, do you know anything about this?"

Suddenly Sam felt like he was six-years-old again and his father caught him throwing mud at his sister. Before he could see anything, the door opened and Christina entered.

"Mr. Mason, I'm sorry to bother you but we have a problem" Christina said to Greg.

"What is it" Greg asked.

"It's McLoughlin, he heard about Sylar being in the building and he…he's upset to say the least" Christina explained.

"We'll talk later" Greg told his son.

Greg leaves to take care of McLoughlin. As soon as he left the room, Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks" he told Christina.

"Your welcome" Christina said.

She starts to look around the room sees a picture of Sam and Johnny on the night stand. They were wearing basketball jerseys. She couldn't help but notice how happy they looked.

"Is this your brother" Christina asked.

"Yeah. That's us at a Lakers game" Sam explained.

Sam watched as Christina continued to stare at the picture.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters" Sam asked.

"No. I'm an only child" Christina said.

"What about your parents?"

"They're alive somewhere. Of course the last time I saw them was six years ago. I just discovered my powers and I accidentally killed someone with a bolt of lighten. The next day my parents called a man with horn rim glasses and he takes me away. I remember when I was being dragged out of the house my father was screaming 'You're not my daughter! Burn in hell devil child!' and my mother wouldn't even look at me" Christina said.

She saw that Sam was looking at her with pity, so she tries to brush it off.

"Well, that's enough of that. I have things to do. Try to stay out of trouble, Sammy. I won't always be there to bail you out" Christina said.

As she was about to open the door, Sam asked, "Why did you help me?"

She turned her head toward him.

"Why did you let them go" Sam asked.

"I told you I have my reasons" Christina answered.

"Would one of those reasons be guilt by any chance? You act like you don't care, but deep down I think you do."

Christina just gives him a small smile.

"I'll see you around" she said.

Sam watches as Christina leave. Now he has two people in Pinehearst he has to help.

**James O'Sullivan, Ireland**

James was sitting at one of the tables at the Wandering Rocks. He was watching as Aunt Caitlin and Uncle Ricky talk to Peter and his friends. Peter and his friends arrived through a black hole that opened in the middle of the inn. He remembered how Aunt Caitlin was so happy to see her boyfriend again. The other people with Peter also had powers.

Claire, Peter's niece, could heal from any wound. Luke, Claire's boyfriend he thought, had unbreakable skin and was super strong. Joel was a time traveler and Brandi was the one who created the vortex. There was also Lucy, Brandi's daughter, but she didn't have powers. Lucy gave James a little wave and he found himself blushing. He was never good around girls, especially pretty ones.

Lucy walks over to where he was sitting.

"Hi" she said, pulling up a chair.

"Hi."

"I'm Lucy."

"I'm James." James watched as the adults continue to talk. "What are they talking about?"

"Peter is asking your family if I can stay here for a while. They're going to try and save the world and my mom thinks it's too dangerous for me to come along" Lucy explained.

"I wish I could go" James said.

"Do you have a power" Lucy asked.

"I can read people's minds."

"Really?"

"Really." James reads her mind a bit. "You think it sucks you can't go either."

"Cool!" Lucy smiled.

James felt proud of himself. Soon Brandi comes over to talk to her daughter.

"Everything is set, honey. You're going to stay here with James' family, so be good. When it's all over, I'll come get you" Brandi said.

"Be careful, mom" Lucy said.

"I will" she said.

Brandi hugs her tight.

"I love you" Brandi said softly.

"Brandi, time to go" Joel said.

She took one more look at Lucy and joined her friends. She opened a vortex and they stepped through. James hopes that someday he'll get to be like them.

**Angel and Azza, New York Downtown**

They stood outside Jay McCormick's apartment, who he shared with Randy Barom. Greg Mason sent them down here to recruit them. Angel knocked on the door. The door opens and they see Jay standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you" he asked.

"Hi. I'm Angel Duncan and this is Azza McLoughlin. We were wondering if we could talk to you and Randy Barom for a minute" Angel said politely.

"Okay, I guess" Jay shrugged.

Jay lets them in. They see Randy sitting on the couch watching TV. Randy notice they have company.

"Who the hell are you" Randy asked.

"I'm Angel and this Azza. We're from Pinehearst" Angel explained.

"Never heard of it" Jay said.

"Our group is private. We were wondering if you would like to join us" Angel said.

"Thanks but no thanks" Jay said, sitting on the couch with his friend.

Personally, Azza was glad they didn't want to join. Considering that Sylar was now at Pinehearst the fewer people with abilities around him, the better.

"I think we should go" Azza told Angel.

"We can't. Mason will be pissed if we don't bring back at least one of them" Angel pointed out.

"I think it's safer this way. I mean with that lunatic running around at Pinehearst…"

"Mr. Petrelli said that Sylar isn't a problem anymore" Angel assured him.

"Wait. Did you say Sylar" Randy asked them, now interested.

"Yes, I did. Sylar is another member we recruited" Angel said.

Jay and Randy shared a look. Jay knew how much meeting Sylar meant to Randy. If his friend wanted to join these people, he'll go as well.

"On second thoughts, I think we will join you guys after all" Randy said.

Azza couldn't believe this. This guy actually _wanted_ to meet Sylar?! This was too much for him and he storms out of the apartment. Angel smiles nervously at the two teenagers.

"I'm sorry about my partner. Here's our card and feel free to stop on by" Angel said, handing it to Randy.

Soon she runs out to caught up to Azza. Randy stares at the card in his hand. Now that he knew where his idol was, he couldn't wait to meet him. Angel caught up to Azza as he enters the elevator.

"Azza wait!" Angel said.

She enters the elevator just as the doors closes.

"Look I know you're upset…"

"Upset?! Having someone crash into your car makes you upset. You leading two lambs to the lion's den makes me furious! Why would you still invite them to Pinehearst knowing Sylar is there" Azza demanded.

"We had our orders. Plus, Mr. Petrelli fixed him. He's harmless now" Angel assured him.

"People like Sylar don't change. He's a monster. That's all he is and ever will be" Azza said.

"Why do you hate him so much" Angel asked.

Azza stares Angel's eyes, trying to control himself.

"You heard how he's killed people, right? Well, my family was one of his victims" Azza said sadly.

Oh my god, Angel thought.

"Sylar is the reason why I joined Pinehearst. I wanted to learn how to fight so I can make him pay for what he did" Azza said.

The elevator doors open and Azza steps out. Angel follows behind him. She didn't know what else to do but feel sorry for him.

**Back at Pinehearst**

Patty awoke and found she was in someone's office. She looked and saw that there was a man who resembled George Clooney with his back turned.

"Glad you could join us, Patricia" he said walking up to her and extending his hand. "I'm Arthur Petrelli."

"I-I thought you were dead" Patty said, not sure what to make of the man who was suppose to be dead.

"Would have been," he smiled walking back to the mini bar he was standing by and making himself a drink, "but thanks to some loyal friends of mine, I still live."

"What did you do to Sylar" Patty asked.

He turned back to her.

"I fixed him. Something my wife, Angela, failed to do. Now I need to help fix you" he explained.

"Thank you so much. I really do need help. All I want is to be normal again. I heard what you did to Peter. You took his powers away, well I want that too" Patty said strongly.

"It's true I can take someone's ability, but I won't" Arthur said.

"What do you mean you won't?! You said you were going to help fix me, so fix me damn it! Take away my powers so I can go back to my old life" Patty declared.

"Your life was meaningless and empty" Arthur pointed out.

"You're wrong! I have a good life, a great life! I have friends. I'm popular. And a mother and father who love me" Patty said.

"You only had friends because of your popularity. And as for your parents, they tried to kill you the day you were born" Arthur explained.

_What?!_

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not. They were so terrified of what you would become that they tried to drown you in the bathtub. I arrived in time to save you. You have everything you want, except love. And my granddaughter, Claire has that and more. That doesn't seem fair to me" Arthur said.

Patty was out of excuses. Arthur was right. Claire did have everything. Her old hatred for Claire starts to return. Claire had family and friends who all loved her, for her, as a person.

"So, are you with me or against me?"

Patty looked at his extended hand for almost eternity and grasped it.

**Primatech**

Rob was gathered around Mrs. Petrelli's hospital bed. There stood, Matt, Daphne, Peter, Nathan, Luke, Claire, Brandi Joel and himself, just like the painting.

**Pinehearst**

Patty is standing next to Mr. Petrelli as he drew. There was also, Sylar, Elle, Tracy, Knox, Flint, Carly.

It was time for war.

**Preview:**

Carly Daniels

Tommy Jacobs

Jaina Mason

Randy Barom

Jay McCormick

Luke Justice

Patty Coughlin

Brandi Summers

Joel Cooper

Rob Cooper

Susan McCormick

Janine Morgan


	15. The Day that Everything Changed

Heroes Chapter 12 The Day Everything Changed

Special thanks and shout out to BrenRome, my biggest fan

**Joel, Rob, Matt, Hiro and Ando**

**Matt's Apartment**

Joel was sitting on the couch watching Matt pace back and forth. They arrived to his apartment about a half hour ago with Daphne to find a way to contact Hiro Nakamura, the Japanese man who was a time traveler just like Joel. No sooner did they arrive, two Japanese men showed up, one of them being Hiro, although he wasn't what he expected. From what Hiro's friend, Ando, told them. Arthur Petrelli erased Hiro's memory and now Hiro thinks he's ten-years-old.

Bollocks!

Rob and Hiro were reading Hiro's 9th Wonder comic. Well, Hiro was reading because it was in Japanese and Rob just looked at the panels. It turned out the old comic book artist could paint the future, just like Rob.

"It's my fault" Matt said pacing back and forth.

"No, it isn't" Ando assured him.

"Yes it is. Daphne thinks I don't trust her. That's why she left" Matt said.

Daphne left about ten minutes ago because she was scared of facing Arthur Petrelli again. She was afraid of him. Who could blame her? From what they heard about the guy he was bad news and then some. She also left because she felt Matt didn't trust her enough, that he still saw her as a thief. Luckily Matt knew where she was going. He read her mind and was she was going to Lawrence Kansas, her hometown.

"We'll worry about her later. Right now we need to get Hiro back to normal" Ando pointed out.

"I'm gonna have to go with Ando on this one" Joel jumped in. "I mean, I can stop time too but I think two time travelers are better than one."

"All we have to do is teleport to Lawrence Kansas so I can talk to Daphne. It will only take a minute" Matt said.

"We're suppose to be saving the world, not play Bloody Love Connection" Joel declared.

"Actually, I think we are suppose to" Rob said.

The three of them looked at what he was talking about. It showed the five of them in a corn field.

"Hey that's us! We're in a corn field. Daphne said she grew up on a corn farm" Matt declared.

"Lawrence Kansas" Hiro said.

Rob could tell it was important to Matt, so he tried to talk Joel into it, since it looked like he was the deciding vote.

"Come on, Joel. It will be real quick. What's the worst that could happen" Rob asked.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for his decision. It looked like they were going to Kansas.

"All right" Joel answered.

"Lawrence Kansas" Hiro declared happily.

He put his arms around Ando and Matt and they soon disappeared.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rob called out.

Joel placed his hand on Rob's shoulder and soon they disappeared as well.

**Patty, Pinehearst**

"You wanted to see me, sir" Patty asked as she opened the door to Arthur's training door.

From what Elle told her from the night before, this is where Sylar proved to her that he was innocent. Standing there was Elle, Sylar and of course, Arthur.

"Ah, Patricia. Yes. I have an assignment for you." Arthur replied smiling, "One you might be interested in."

"Really" Patty asked surprised.

"Yes. Really." Arthur smiled, "It involves my granddaughter."

Claire?! She thought, This should be good!

"I need you, Elle and Gabriel to find her and bring her back to me. Originally, I was going to send Gabriel and Elle only, but then I thought: 'Who better to send than her former friend?"

Patty was excited but still had a question.

"How do we find her?" She asked.

"Most likely she's with her father," Sylar answered for his father, "And I think I know where they might be…"

**Monica, Micah, Tommy**

**New Orleans**

Micah and Tommy were at Micah's house being lectured at by Monica.

"I can't believe you two would do something so stupid!" Monica yelled at the two boys sitting on the couch.

"Jaina was in trouble. We had to help" Micah protested.

"Micah, this isn't one of your comic books. This is real life and in real life you can get hurt" Monica pointed out.

I told you ya man, Tommy thought.

"You're not my mother" Micah said.

"That's right. I'm not your mother. She's dead, just like you're father. You want to end up like them" Monica asked.

"At least I'll be with them" Micah said, storming into his room.

Monica looks torn, not that Tommy could blame her. Monica has also lost her mother during Hurricane Katherine and she had to be the responsible one and take care of everyone.

"I'll go talk to him" Tommy told Monica.

"Thanks Tommy" Monica said grateful.

Tommy goes to check on Micah. Just then Jaina comes out of the other room.

"Is everything all right" she asked.

"Everything is fine, Ms. Mason" Monica said.

"Call me Jaina. I was going to ask for you for a glass of water, if there's all right" Jaina said.

"Of course. Let me help" Monica said.

She took Jaina hand and guided her to the couch. Monica goes into the kitchen grabs a glass.

"Here you go" Monica said, placing the glass in her hand.

"Thank you" Jaina said slowly taking a sip.

Monica takes the glass from her hand and sets it down.

"Why the long face" Jaina asked her.

Monica looks at her surprised.

"I maybe blind now, but I can tell something is bothering you" Jaina smiled sadly.

"A lot has happened to my family over the past year" Monica explained.

"Micah told me about his parents and about your mother. I'm sorry." Jaina said. She felt around until she held Monica's hand. "I know how it feels to loose someone you love. My father died when I was five. So it was just me and mother after that. It was hard but we managed."

"Thank you" Monica said.

**Meanwhile in Micah's room…**

Tommy entered Micah's room and found him on his laptop.

"Hey man. What are you doing" Tommy asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I'm sending an e-mail to Molly" he answered, his eyes still on the screen.

Molly Walker was a girl around their age, who had the ability to find anyone in the world. Micah met her a while back and they became friends. He remembered meeting her at Nikki's funeral and she seemed nice. She was sent away to India by one of her guardians, Mohinder Suresh, for her own safety.

"How is she" Tommy asked.

"She's fine" Micah said, pressing send and closing his laptop.

They sat there in silence before Tommy broke the ice.

"Monica didn't mean what she said" Tommy said.

Micah nodded.

"I know. I just miss them" Micah answered sadly. He looks over at Tommy. "Do you miss your parents?"

"All the time. It sucks" Tommy said.

"Yeah" Micah agreed.

"Monica, I was wondering if I could ask you something" Jaina said.

"What is it" she asked.

"Could you go back to my motel room and pick up my flash drive?"

"What's on it?"

"I can't tell you, but it's very important. The man who did tried to kill me was sent by someone and my guess is that they'll try again. I know you probably don't want anything to do with me, after putting the boys in danger, but I have no one else to turn too. If you do this for me, I promise I won't bother you or your family again. Please, Monica" she begged.

Monica knew she shouldn't be doing this woman any favors but she didn't have the heart to say no.

"All right. I'll do it. But after that, you're on your own" Monica said.

"Thank you. It's at the Motel 6, Room 205" Jaina said.

Monica grabs the keys to the car and heads out. As she left the house, she failed to notice two things, Carly Daniels following behind her in her rental car and the eclipse taking place.

**Costa Verde Airport Car Rental:**

Patty was waiting outside the car rental. If felt good to be back in Costa Verde again. Finally, she was going to get her revenge on Claire. She deserved to pay for what she took from her.

Her friends. Her fame. Brendan.

Patty looked back anxiously. It was taking almost forever to get the stupid car rental. She was soon pulled out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. She looked at it to see it was from her mother. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello." She answered grimly.

"Patty!" She heard her mother exclaim, "Thank goodness! Where are you?!"

"None of your concern." She said calmly.

"What?!" Her mother asked.

"Arthur told me about what you did." Patty answered, "Or at least what you tried to do. I'm not forgiving you, mother. Now, goodbye."

With that, she hung up and let the phone drop. She watched as it hit the pavement hard and broke.

She thought that she'd try to find a way to blame Claire for that also.

"All right, Pat" she heard a voice say.

She turned to see Elle flashing a set of car keys. The three companion's lips smiled.

"Let's get the Cheerleader" She said happily unaware of the Eclipse almost in place.

**Stephen Candicefield's house…**

Claire was about to leave, when the back door flung open and in entered Patty and Elle.

"Hey, girl" Elle smiled preparing to blast Claire and Noah into the middle of next week.

Patty waited for the blast, but nothing happened. The foursome looked confused.

Patty tried waving her arm, but nothing worked.

No! She thought. Not now! Not when we were so close!!

Noah quickly took notice of Sylar standing next to him and quickly bent his arm without any hassle.

"No!" Elle screamed rushing over to Noah and pushing at him to try to get him to stop. Patty then took notice of the gun lying on the ground.

From the sidelines, Claire noticed her former friend picking up the gun and aiming it at her father.

No! She thought rushing over there.

Patty fired expecting to hit Noah, but before the bullet reached it's target, Patty wish came true as Claire got in the way to be impaled by the bullet in the chest. She expected Claire to heal, but she didn't

"Claire!" Noah yelled smashing Sylar into Elle. He quickly took his gun and shot Patty right in the arm. Patty falls to her knees, holding onto her arm, trying to make the bleeding stop.

Quickly cradling Claire, Noah ran out of the house leaving the three of them lying on the ground.

**Jay and Randy**

**New York**

Jay and Randy were walking down the street looking for an easy victim to give them money so they can grab some food.

"Dude, check it out" Randy said pointing toward the sky.

The eclipse taking place, but Jay was listening.

"Forget that, man. I think I found one" Jay said pointed to a woman going into a department store.

They quickly followed her. They found her looking through the underwear section. She 5'7 and had long wavy brown hair. Jay couldn't help but notice that she had an hour glass figure.

Nice! Jay thought.

Jay walks up to the woman, tapping her on the shoulder. She turns around to face him.

"What's up" Jay said, trying to sound cool.

Randy rolled his eyes as he watched his friend tried to get his mack on.

"Hello" she said politely.

"I'm Jay."

"Janine."

"Out shopping?"

"Yeah. I just need a few things" she said.

"I need a little something myself" Jay smiled.

Jay stared into her eyes, trying to make her lift up her skirt and take off her panties but nothing happened.

"Are you okay" Janine asked confused.

Why isn't anything happening? Jay thought.

He tried again, this time trying to make her give him her purse.

"Why do you keep staring at me" Janine demanded.

"Don't you feel anything?"

"Feel what?"

"Don't you feel like, giving me your purse…or taking off your underwear for me?"

He was met with a big slap across the face. Janine quickly pulls out some pepper spray from her purse.

"Get away from me right now or I'll spray in the face, you little pervert" Janine warned.

Jay looked at Janine and the big security guard near the fitting rooms. It seemed that his powers weren't working so he wasn't a match for either one of them so he walked out of the store, followed by Randy.

"What the hell was that? Why didn't you get the bitch to give you her purse" Randy demanded.

"I was trying but nothing happened" Jay explained.

"What do you mean nothing happened" Randy asked.

Jay stopped and turned to look at Randy. He was trying to make him dance like a monkey.

"Do you feel anything" Jay demanded.

"No" Randy answered.

Jay started to panic.

"My powers are gone" Jay declared.

"What?"

"They're gone! I-I can't control people anymore!" Jay announced.

Wait…if Jay's powers weren't working, what if… Randy looked over at a hot dog stand nearby and tried to use his powers by blowing the stand over but nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing.

"My powers are gone too!" Randy declared.

What the hell was going on, they thought.

**Luke**

**Bennet House**

Luke was watching the eclipse from the window. It was an amazing sight. He went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. While everyone was playing hero he was stuck here, playing bodyguard to Claire's family. He managed to call his mom to let her know he was all right and that he'll be home soon.

Claire was taken somewhere place for her protection. It turns out that she's the missing piece to the formula, if Arthur's people get a hold of her, they're pretty much screwed.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that when he was cutting the bread he cut himself.

"Ouch!"

He pulled away and noticed a cut on his index finger. Wait, I'm bleeding? He thought confused.

Luke takes the knife and makes a cut on the palm of his hand. He hissed in pain and watched as the blood start to come out.

That's impossible!

Luke quickly grabs a kitchen towel and grabs it around his hand. He decides to really test things out. He wraps his arms around the fridge and tries to lift it off the ground, but couldn't. The fridge weighed a ton.

What's going on?!

Suddenly the front door burst open and in entered Noah Bennet with Claire in his arms.

"I need some help!" Noah shouted.

"Mr. Bennet" Luke asked shocked.

Noah laid Claire on the couch as she groaned with pain. That's when he notice the big bullet wound in her shoulder.

"Oh my god! She's not healing" Luke declared.

"Claire! Oh god! Noah, what's wrong with her? Why isn't she healing" Sandra cried out as she entered the living room.

"Her powers aren't working" Noah explained.

"What? Why" Sandra asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that their gone" Noah said.

"She's not the only one" Luke announced.

He unwrapped the towel from his hand and showed them the cut.

"My powers are gone too. I don't understand. Why is this happening" Luke demanded

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to focus on Claire" Noah said.

"We need to call 911" Sandra said.

"No! There will be too many questions" Noah said.

"Claire needs a doctor or she'll die" Luke said.

"I said no! Sandra, get some towels. Luke, stay here with Claire. I'll get the first aide kit" Noah ordered.

Noah got up to grab the kit and Luke took his place.

"Who did this to you" he asked her.

"Patty. She shot me" she admitted.

"Patty? That bitch did this" Luke said angrily.

Claire yelled in pain.

"Claire!" Luke declared worried.

"It hurts! I'm in so much pain but I'm happy! God, I never thought I would feel anything again" she explained.

Luke held Claire's hand.

"It's going to be okay. I promise" Luke told her.

_Please, let it be okay._

**Joel and Matt**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

Matt and Joel were hiding in the corn field waiting for Daphne's dad to leave the house.

"Do you think the guys will find out what happened to our powers" Joel asked Matt.

"I don't know" he answered.

It happened about an hour ago. Matt went up to Daphne's house to talk to her but Daphne's dad wouldn't let him in. When Matt tried to use his mind trick on him, nothing happened. They soon discovered that none of their powers worked. Rob went with Hiro and Ando into town to see if they could figure out how to get their powers back, while Joel stayed with Matt.

"So, I heard you went to the future" Matt asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I did. You were there too. You were delivering my son" Joel said.

"Your son?"

"Robert. You should have seen the look on Brandi's face when he was born. She was so happy" Joel smiled at the memory.

"Did you see Daphne in the future" he asked.

"Um, no. She was already dead." Joel noticed the sad expression on Matt's face. "But I also met your girls, Molly and baby Daniella" he quickly added.

"Daniella" Matt said.

"Yeah. She was really beautiful" Joel said.

"Do you think I'm crazy" Matt asked.

"What do you mean" Joel asked.

"Well, look at me. I'm in Kansas standing in a corn field trying to figure out how to convince a woman I just met, we're suppose to be together. It's crazy" Matt said.

Joel nodded understanding his friend's situation.

"I feel the same way about Brandi. Even though I saw our future, I don't know anything about her. I don't know where's from, what high school she went to, I don't even know what her favorite color is. But I know that that she's a good person. I know she's a wonderful mother. I know that every time she smiles I get butterflies in my stomach. And I definitely know that I am falling in love with her. So to answer your question, no, I don't think you're crazy" he explained.

"What am I, then?"

"You're in love" Joel simply answered.

Suddenly they saw Mr. Millbrook coming out of the house and getting into his car. As soon as the car, Matt quickly approached the house. Watching Parkman's determination to win Daphne's heart made him think about Brandi.

_I'm gonna win Brandi's heart, even if it kills me Joel thought._

**Peter, Brandi, The Haitian**

**Haiti**

Brandi was running through the jungle with Peter and the Haitian, the only man who could stop Peter's father. She went with the Petrelli brothers to try to convince him to come back to New York with them. But the Haitian had problems of his own.

It seemed that the Haitian had a brother, Samedi. He had impenetrable skin and he was using his ability to make people think he's a god. Samedi and his men showed up and started shooting at them. When they tried using their powers, nothing happened. At first she thought it was the Haitian because that was his ability, stopping other people's powers, but he lost his as well. Nathan ended up getting capture and they had no choice but to run or they would be captured as well.

They stopped in a clearing to caught their breaths. Brandi never wanted her powers. They've been nothing but trouble. Now that they were gone she never felt so helpless in her life.

"You think we lost them" Brandi asked, taking a deep breath.

"I think so" Peter answered.

"We can't stop here. We must keep going" the Haitian declared.

"We have to go back for Nathan" Peter reasoned.

"We can't. There's too many of them" Brandi pointed out.

"I'm not leaving my brother behind" Peter strongly.

"She is right, Peter. It's just us and Samedi has an army. We don't even have our powers anymore. God has decided our fate" the Haitian.

"Well, maybe this is a good thing" Peter said.

Brandi looked at him like he lost his mind.

"How is losing our powers a good thing" Brandi demanded.

"Maybe God is testing us. Maybe he wants to see if we can be heroes without them." Peter turned to the Haitian. "Help me save Nathan and we'll help you stop Samedi."

The Haitian looked at him for a moment to see if he was telling the truth. In the short time Brandi has known Peter, he wasn't a liar.

"All right" the Haitian answered.

"Thank you" Peter said.

They turned around and headed for Samedi's camp.

**Bennet House**

Luke was outside pacing in front of Noah's car. Just then Mr. Bennet came out of the house.

"How's Claire" Luke asked.

"She's hanging in there. What are you doing out here" Noah asked.

"Stopping you" he said.

"Stopping me from what?"

"From leaving. We're going after them, aren't you" Luke demanded.

Luke knew that Bennet was going after Sylar, Elle and Patty. As much as he wanted to go after them too, he was needed here and so was Bennet.

"I don't need to explain myself to you" Noah said, walking pass him.

"Don't leave. You're family needs you. Claire needs you" Luke tried to reason with him.

"I'm not going to sit here while those three run around doing god knows what."

"You don't think I'm angry! You don't think I want revenge too! I would love nothing more than to hunt them down and make them pay for what they did, but if it's a choice between Claire and revenge, I pick Claire. She's more important" Luke said.

Bennet opens his car door, but stops when he hears Luke's next words.

"If you leave, you'll be proving me right." Noah gives him a questionable look. "You say you want to protect your family but you leave. In the end, you always leave. My father was just like you, a Company Man."

"Your father worked for the Company" Noah asked surprised.

"Richard Jenkins. My mother changed our name so the Company wouldn't find us. He was killed by someone who could make things explode just by touch. The last time I saw him he was telling me he would be home in time for dinner, but he never came back."

Luke was fighting back tears. It's been a long time since he thought about his dad.

"I've never asked you for anything before Mr. Bennet, but please. Please don't do this" Luke begged.

Noah stared at him for a moment but climbed in the car.

"Mr. Bennet" Luke begged.

He started the car and started to pull out of the driveway.

"Mr. Bennet! Noah!" Luke yelled.

But he was gone and there was nothing Luke could do. He went inside the house trying to figure out how to tell Claire and his mom that Noah was gone.

"LUKE!" Sandra screamed at the top of her lungs.

Luke quickly ran up the stairs and found Sandra in Claire's room.

"What's wrong" Luke asked concerned.

"She's not breathing" Sandra said, pointing at Claire.

Luke runs over to Claire's bedside and checked for any breathing. Nothing.

"No. No. Claire? Claire, can you hear me" Luke asked lightly slapping her. "Claire, wake up!" She was out cold.

"Where's Noah" Sandra asked him.

"He's not here" Luke answered.

"What do you mean?"

Luke started to scoop Claire in his arms.

"Mrs. Bennet, go get the car. We're going to the hospital" Luke ordered.

"Noah said no hospital" Sandra said.

"Do you want her to die?!" Luke yelled.

Sandra takes a step back startled by his outburst. Luke managed to calm down a little.

"Just go get the car. I'll meet you there" Luke said calmly.

Sandra leaves the room to grab her keys. Luke lifts Claire up and making his way downstairs.

"Stay with me Claire, okay? Stay with me" he said softly.

_God, if you can hear me, please help us Luke thought._

New York

Jay and Randy were heading back to Jay's place.

"I can't believe our powers are gone" Randy declared.

"You think it's something we ate" Jay asked.

"Don't be stupid" Randy said.

As they entered the building the woman as the front desk greeted them.

"Hi Jay" she said sweetly.

"Hi Shannon. How are you" Jay greeted.

"I'm fine. You have a visitor. She's waiting in the lobby for you" she said.

Visitor? Jay thought.

Randy and Jay saw a woman seating in the lobby. It was a face Jay thought he would never see again.

"Mom" Jay asked shocked.

"Hello Jason" Susan said.

**Preview:**

Patty Coughlin

Brandi Summers

Jay McCormick

Susan McCormick

Randy Barom

Luke Justice

Carly Daniels

Sam Mason

Jaina Mason

Gideon Tsun

Joel Cooper

Rob Cooper

Janine Morgan

Christopher Rike


	16. The Day that Everything Changed part 2

Chapter 13 The Day that Everything Changed Part 2

**Peter, Brandi, and the Haitian**

**Samedi's Camp**

As the trio arrived at the camp, they spot Samedi taking a young girl into a hut. Without wasting time, they quickly sneak into the camp. They hide outside the hut, where they could hear Samedi talking to the girl. Just hearing the tone in his voice, send chills down Brandi's spine.

She knew what Samedi was planning to do and she couldn't let that happen.

Before Peter or the Haitian could react, Brandi comes up behind Samedi and knocks him down. Brandi and the Haitian pointed their guns at him, while Peter helps the young girl.

"What is this" Samedi demanded, as he touched the back of his head as it starts to bleed.

"Blood." Brandi starts to kick him a stomach.

"Brandi!" Peter demanded.

Brandi wasn't listening Peter calling her name or Samedi's groans; all she could think of was punishing this monster.

"You're not a god. You piece of shit!" Brandi kept kicking him.

"Brandi stop" Peter said, pulling her away from him.

"She's just a child" Brandi declared.

"Calm down" he told her.

"If you wish to stop me you will have to kill me. And I know you don't have it in you, brother" Samedi taunted to the Haitian.

The Haitian responded by punching him in the face. Peter quickly ties him up. Brandi is shaking after going off on Samedi. The Haitian puts his hand on her shoulder, understanding her actions.

"It will be all right" the Haitian assured her.

She wanted to believe him but she knew it was a lie.

**Joel Copper, Lawrence Kansas**

Joel was waiting outside the cornfield for Matt to come out. He was still thinking of how he was going to win Brandi's heart, when Matt finally emerged from the house.

"Matt!" Joel exclaimed as he approached him, "Are you all right? What happened?"

"It's not going to work" Matt said.

"What?" Joel asked confused.

"Daphne's a cripple" Matt explained, "I can't get to her without my powers."

"So what do we do" Joel asked.

"We find another way around this" Matt said.

"I'll call Rob to see if he and the guys found out anything" Joel said, pulling out his cell phone.

He dials his brother's cell phone.

"Rob, it's me. Where are you guys" Rob asked. There was a pause and Joel looks surprised. "You're where? All right, fine. I'll see you in a few. Bye."

Joel hangs up the phone.

"Where are they" Matt asked.

"Sam's Comics" Joel answered.

**Jay, Susan, Randy**

**New York**

Susan couldn't believe it. After all these years she was finally reunited with her son.

"Jason" Susan declared.

She runs up to him and hugs him. Tears of joy started to fall down her face. Randy watched the little reunion.

"I never thought I would see you again" Susan said.

While Susan was happy, Jay wasn't. He was just confused as hell. He quickly pulls away from her.

"What are you doing here" Jay demanded.

"Is that all you have to say to me after all this time, 'what are you doing here?' Do you have any idea how worried I've been" Susan declared angrily.

"Oh please! Don't pretend like you care about me" Jay said.

"Of course I do. I'm your mother" Susan said.

Randy has kept quiet up until now so he decided to step in before things got out of hand.

"Um, hi! Mrs. McCormick. I'm Randy, I'm Jay's friend." Randy introduced himself.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you" Susan said, politely.

"Mrs. McCormick, how did you know that Jay was here in New York" Randy asked.

That was a good question. Jay was wondering that myself.

"I got a letter telling me that he was living here in the city. As soon as I got it I took a train down here and here I am" Susan explained.

"What letter" Jay asked confused.

Susan reaches into her purse and pulls out a piece of paper. Jay takes it and reads it. It didn't say much just that your son is in New York and his address.

"Who sent you this" Jay asked.

"I don't know" Susan admitted.

"Didn't you find it strange that someone sent you this information" Randy asked.

"She didn't care about that" a voice said behind them. They turned to see a man in his 50s wearing an old fashion suit and hat. "All she cared about that was finding her son."

"Who are you" Randy asked.

"My name is Christopher Rike." He quietly pulls out a revolver from his pocket. "And I'm the man with the gun. Now we're going to go upstairs and no one is going to try anything, understood?"

If Randy and Jay had their powers they could take this guy, but they were helpless. The three of them made their way to the elevator. Rike stayed close to Susan making it clear that he was serious about his threat. Randy could see the expression on Jay's face. Even though he still held a grudge toward the woman, he could tell there was still love for her. After all it was his mother.

Jay pressed the button and the elevator doors closed behind them.

**Patty**

One minute she saw him. Nice, handsome. Head still intact. She didn't mind that she was wearing a wedding dress or that she was now suddenly being engaged to him. All that mattered was that it was the happiest day of her life.

Now it was time. Time to finally take their relationship to the next level. But as he slipped on her wedding ring, she suddenly cut his head off.

"NO!" She screamed as the sky suddenly turned darker.

"Patty…" Brendan said weakly, "Why… did you kill…"

"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to…" She repeated.

"PATTY!" A voice screamed.

She turned and saw Elle on the beach. Dying right in front of her.

"You have to leave!" She cried, "Get out of here!"

"Can't…" She repeated, "I can't…"

Just then she felt something in her hand.

She turned slowly and saw Sylar literally sinking his teeth in there.

"NO!" She screamed in horror, "Stay away from me!"

"Patty!" Elle repeated over and over before she finally woke up.

Patty's eyes shot open to find she was not at the beach but rather at Stephen Candicefeild's house with Elle who was shaking her back and forth.

"We have to go!" she said, "He found us!"

"Who?!" Patty asked as Elle grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of there.

Elle, Patty and Sylar hid behind the fence. Noah walked out of the house looking pissed.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" he called, "GO AHEAD AND RUN! I WANT YOU TO BE SCARED LIKE CLAIRE WAS!!!"

"On the count of three," Sylar said to Elle and Patty as quietly as he could, "We make a run for it."

Noah approached the fence.

"Three!" he signaled.

Patty took Elle by the chest and ran her with Sylar as fast as they could out of there.

**Carly Daniels, New Orleans**

Carly followed the Dawson girl to the Motel 6, where the reporter was staying at. She made sure that she wasn't seen. She watched as Dawson went inside Mason's motel room. Making sure that there was no one around, Carly pulls out her gun. Usually in these situations she could just use her powers on her but for some reason they weren't working at the moment. But if her powers weren't working, neither was Dawson's. So that's good news for her.

Slowly she opens the door. Dawson had her back to her she was looking through the Mason's suitcase. She pulls out something, a flash drive.

"Drop it" Carly ordered Monica.

Monica turns around slowly.

"Put the flash drive on the ground" Carly ordered her.

"Who are you" Monica asked.

Carly cocks the gun. "I said put it on the ground."

Monica did as she was told. Carly slowly bent down to put it up, while trying to keep an eye on Monica. As soon as Carly looks down, Monica kicks her in the face. She grabs the flash drive and runs out of the room. Carly is dazed for a second but quickly gets up.

She goes outside to see which way Monica went. She sees movement to her left, toward the pool area. Carly runs as fast as she can, hoping to catch her. As she turns the corner, someone sticks out their arm and clothes line her to the ground. Carly lies there dazed and she sees Monica standing over her. She tries to reach for her gun, but Monica grabs her legs and starts dragging her on the ground.

"Come here" Monica declared.

Carly managed to pull her closer and catapults her over her head. Carly gets up and picks up Monica by the hair and drags her to the wall. She wraps her hands around her neck and starts to choke her. Monica grabs her arms and starts kneeing her in the stomach as hard as she could. Carly groans in pain and Monica socks her good in the eye and she goes down hard. Monica shots one those wet floor signs. She was about to swing at Carly's head like a baseball bat but Carly found her gun and was pointing it at her.

Before Carly could pull the trigger she falls to the ground. Monica looks up at her savor, Sam holding a taser. Sam takes a step forward but Monica is still holding the wet floor sign in her hands, ready to strike.

"No, it's okay. I'm one of the good guys" Sam assured her.

"Who are you" Monica demanded.

"I'm Sam. You're Monica right? You're the one hiding the reporter" Sam said.

Monica looks at him suspiciously. He looked harmless but looks can be deceiving. Sam was getting frustrated.

"Look, you can either whack me in the head or you can trust me when I tell you I'm here to help" Sam declared.

Monica looked him straight in the eye and could see there and saw no lies. She lowers her weapon.

"Thank you" Sam sighed with relief. He walks over to Carly and grabs her arms. "Grab her legs, we need to move her."

Monica grabs her legs and they lift her up. They managed to find a janitor closet and locked her inside. The two of them pile into Monica's car and drive back to her house.

**Meanwhile…**

Sylar was fixing Elle and Patty at one of the nearest drug stores. He knew that it wasn't going to take much longer for Noah to find them so he had to move.

He had just finished wrapping Patty's shot arm when a clerk approached them. He looked at the three as if they were some kind of aliens. Sylar just took out a couple of twenties and threw them at him.

"Just take it and go. Don't ask" he said.

The man hesitates for moment, looking at the money with uncertainty. Patty was getting annoyed he was still there.

"Beat it, creep!" Patty yelled.

And with that he quickly leaves.

"He's gonna be here soon" Patty pointed out.

"I know." Sylar said wrapping some more bandages around Elle's arm, "Which is why when he gets here, we'll be ready for him."

"How" Elle asked.

"As soon as he gets here," Sylar explained, "We're gonna ambush him."

"Well don't look now," Patty said pointing toward the entrance.

"Elle and Sylar turned to see Noah entering the store.

"Quickly," Sylar said leading the two of them into the back room.

Noah looked just in time to see the door shut and, noticing the trail of blood left behind, went after the three.

Elle, Sylar and Patty ran as fast as their legs could carry them, only to be running once more from several gunshots. They quickly looked back as they ran to see they belonged to Noah.

"In here!" Sylar said trapping Elle and Patty in one of the storage containers.

"No!" Elle cried before Sylar locked it leaving her and Patty to watch him confront Noah.

Sylar turned around just in time to see Noah punch Sylar right in the cheek. He fell to the ground as Noah took observation of one of the package cutters lying nearby. He took it and placed it on Sylar's throat.

"Aw." He tormented, "Poor Gabriel. You always wanted to be special. Guess what? You're not."

With that, he slit Sylar's throat as he fell dead. Elle and Patty just stood there, jaws dropped.

Noah smiled and walked away.

**Gideon Tsun**

**Justice House, Costa Verde California**

Gideon was sitting in his car a few house down from the Justice residence. He didn't know why he was doing this. What he did to the people in the house was a long time ago. He didn't owe them anything, yet he flew down here just to apologize for what he did.

Ever since he was "taken off duty" at Pineheast he was trying to figure out what to do with his life. For some reason he started thinking about Jenkins, the first man he ever killed. He tried to tell himself that he didn't mean anything to him but that was a lie. He knew that Jenkins had a wife and son and that they changed their name to Justice after Jenkins died. After some digging he managed to find them in Costa Verde, which is the same place the Bennet girl and her family were hiding.

What are the odds, right?

He took a deep breath and finally got out of the car. Gideon made his way toward the front door and was about to knock when a woman with long brown hair opened the door.

"Oh!" she jumped back a bit. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry. Are you Michelle Justice" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'm…I'm an old friend of your husband" Gideon quickly lied. He wasn't sure if she knew about him or people with abilities.

"Really" Michelle asked surprised.

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time" Gideon asked.

"Sure. Come on in" Michelle said.

Gideon followed her into the house.

"Would you like something to drink" Michelle asked.

"No thank you."

Gideon sees a bunch of pictures near the fireplace. There was one of a teenage boy at the beach with an elderly man.

"Is this your son" Gideon asked.

"Yes. That's Lucas with his grandfather in San Diego. We went down there for Labor Day weekend" Michelle explained.

"He's a good looking kid" Gideon pointed out.

"Thank you. Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about, mister…I'm sorry I didn't caught your name" Michelle said.

He turned around to face her. This was it. Gideon was about to tell this woman he was the reason her husband is dead. Just he was about to say something the phone rang.

"I'll be back in a second" she tells him.

Michelle goes into the kitchen to answer the phone. Gideon takes another look at the pictures. There was one with Jenkins and Michelle on their wedding and another with Jenkins holding a baby Lucas in his arms. Seeing the pictures and meeting Jenkins wife was really getting to him.

_I can't do this, he thought._

When Michelle returned to the living room, Gideon was gone and the door was wide open. She noticed a piece of paper sticking out from underneath the welcome mat. She picks up and it's a note. It read:

_My name is Gideon Tsun and I'm the man that killed your husband._

_I'm sorry_

Gideon watched from his car as Michelle tried to look for him. He felt like a coward but he knew it was a mistake to come here. He waited until Michelle finally went back inside. If he couldn't talk to Jenkins wife, there was no way he could possibly talk to his son. He started the car and drove to his unknown future.

**Luke, Costa Verde Hospital**

Luke watched as Sandra talked to the police. They just arrived at the hospital half an hour ago with Claire. The doctor said she's suffering from an infection and wanted to know why she's never been sick before. It's not like they could tell her that Claire just recently lost her ability to heal herself. So while Sandra was dealing with the cops, Luke was trying to reach Noah on his cell phone.

"_Hello" Noah answered._

"Noah, it's me. Listen, you need to get to the hospital right away. Claire is in really bad shape" Luke explained.

"_What?! I told not to bring her there" Noah declared._

"What else were we suppose to do, let her die" Luke demanded.

"_All right. I'll be there as soon as I can. I have to take care of something" Noah explained._

Luke couldn't believe it. Claire was in the hospital and he was still going after Sylar, Elle and Patty.

"Let them go, Noah. They're not worth it" Luke said.

"_I have to go" Noah said, hanging up the phone._

"Noah! Noah!" Luke yelled at the disconnected line.

Damn it!

"Excuse me, are you Luke?" one of the nurses asked him. He nodded. "Claire is asking for you."

Luke enters the room and sits by her bedside.

"Hey" Luke said softly.

Claire looks at him and smiles, that beautiful Claire smile he loved so much. He could tell that she was in pain but tried not to show it. She looked so weak and pale, but to Luke she looked like a goddess.

"Hey. Where's my mom" she asked weakly.

"Your mom is outside talking to the police. I guess they noticed you're not fighting off the infection. And your dad…he's…um…"

"He's not here, is he" Claire asked.

"No. But he'll be here, Claire" Luke assured her.

"No, he won't" Claire started to cry softly.

"Please don't cry" Luke pleaded.

He reaches down to wipe the tears from her eyes. When he gets his hands on Bennet he was going to make him pay for abandoning Claire. This was his daughter and she needed him.

Luke placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. He could get lost in those gorgeous eyes for days.

"I'm so sorry" Claire said.

"Sorry for what" Luke asked confused.

"For dragging you into all this. My family. The Company. Sylar. Your life was fine until I showed up. You could be at home right now with your family instead of playing nurse maid to a stupid cheerleader, who wanted to play hero" Claire sobbed.

How could say that?

"Don't say that! You're my best friend. There's nowhere else I would rather be. When my dad died I felt so empty, like there was a hole in my heart. I thought nothing in this world could ever fill that hole, but then I met you. Meeting you was the best day ever."

Luke knew now wasn't the best time to tell his best friend he was in love with her, but he didn't know when he'll get another chance. Besides if she didn't… didn't make it, he wanted her to know that there was at least one person in her life that would stay with her til the end.

"And you're not just a cheerleader. You're smart, and kind, and beautiful, and brave, god Claire, you're the bravest person I know" Luke said, his creaking.

"I don't feel brave right now. I'm scared, Luke" Claire confessed.

"Then I'll be brave for the both of us." Luke takes her hand. This was it. No turning back now. "Don't leave me. I need you. I-I love…"

Claire starts to gaps for air and starts to go into septic shock.

"Oh my god!" Luke quickly runs out of the room. "Somebody help!"

Soon the doctors rush in while Luke and Sandra are forced to watch from outside. They hear Claire flat line and the medical staff try to revive her.

_Come on Claire. You have to hang in there. You have to fight._

As hard as they tried it was no use. She was gone. Everything in the room suddenly went silent, expect for the sound of the heart monitor echoing in the room.

**Rob Copper, Sam Comics**

Rob was waiting outside for Hiro to come out of the bathroom. Thanks to the two owners of the comic store they were in, they managed to get the entire 9th Wonder's series. But Hiro was so freaked out about what happened to him that he was now sulking in the bathroom.

Who could blame him for being freaked out?

Rob thought the scariest part in the comic they read was when the teenager who saved the cheerleader from the company got killed by some guy with busy eyebrows.

Ando was saying something to Hiro in Japanese which, obviously, Rob could not understand, so he was reading the last of the issues. He had just finished reading the last issue which featured: 'The Telekinetic Girl' storyline which featured the girlfriend of the boy who saved the cheerleader witnessing her lover and facing-off with the eyebrow guy. The cover featured a brown haired girl backing away from a shadow looking insanely freaked out.

A few minutes ago, Joel and Matt had showed up to help out then left to go back to Daphne.

It was amazing how the artist had portrayed Rob and Joel's lives in the comics so perfectly without drawing any attention.

Finally, Hiro emerged from the bathroom.

"Hiro!" Rob said, "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Ando answered for his friend, "He's all better."

"Guys!" Frack, one of the owners said, "There's something really weird here!"

Rob, Hiro and Ando went over to see one of the owners pointing a magnifying glass inside the comic. It featured Hiro, Claire and some kid in a red jacket standing almost invisibly behind a greenhouse.

"That's Hiro and Claire" Ando pointed out.

"Hiro has to go back there with Claire and this boy to get his memory back" Frank pointed out.

"How do I find her" Hiro asked.

Rob showed him a comic which he immediately snatched when he saw the panel.

"Hiro!" Ando called, but it was too late because Hiro teleported out.

Half an hour later Joel, Matt and Daphne entered the store. Rob noticed that Matt and Daphne were holding hands, which means they worked things out.

"Guys, we got our powers back" Matt declared.

"That's great, but we have another problem. Hiro's gone" Rob said.

"Gone? Gone where" Daphne asked.

"To save the cheerleader" Ando answered.

Joel and Daphne looked at him confused.

"It's a long story" Rob told them.

"Well, let's look in one of your comics" Matt said.

"There isn't any more. That was the last one" Sam, the other owner said.

Joel was looking at the 9th Wonder Comics on the counter and one of them caught his eye. On the cover was Brandi with Peter, Nathan and the Haitian surrounded by men with guns. The title read The Rescue. He remembered Brandi went with Peter and Nathan to Haiti to find the Haitian. Joel quickly opens the comic. He starts flipping through the pages. He sees a panel of the eclipse ending and he sees Brandi and the Haitian using their powers on some of the soldiers. He sees their leader shooting Brandi in the back.

Oh my god!

"Brandi" Joel declared.

"What is it" Rob asked his brother.

"Brandi's in trouble. I have to go save her" Joel said.

"Joel!" Matt and Rob called out but he was already gone.

**Janine Morgan**

**Montville, New Jersey**

What a day.

After spending the day in the city shopping and fighting off that little punk at the store Janine was happy to be home. She could go for a nice hot bath right about now. Just as she heads up the stairs to her floor she bumps into an Indian man.

"Excuse me? I was wondering if you can help me. I'm looking for Maya Herrera's apartment" he said.

"Sure. That's her place, 306" Janine said.

"Thank you" he said.

Janine couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. She watched for moment as he knocks on the door. He looked excited, like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Maya, its Mohinder" he calls out.

So this was Mohinder. The one Maya is so in love with.

"I'll be right out" she answers.

He was about to knock again, but then he stops. For some reason Mohinder was looking at his hand strangely and freaking out a bit. He quickly leaves before Maya can see him.

"Hey!" Janine calls out to him, but he ignores her.

"Mohinder" Maya said, coming out of the apartment.

She turns to see only Janine in the hallway.

"He went that way" Janine pointed in the direction he went.

Maya runs down the stairs and Janine follows. She watches as Maya calls out his name and runs out of the building, looking everywhere for him. Why would he come here to see her and then just leave? It didn't make any sense. Janine noticed that Maya was on the verge of tears.

"Why did he leave" Maya asked.

"I don't know" Janine said.

She wished she could say something to make her friend feel better but she didn't what to say. Janine pulled her friend into a hug. It wasn't much but Maya seemed to appreciate her just being there and it was enough.

**Luke, Costa Verde Hospital**

This can't be happening. Claire can't be dead. It was like someone reached inside his chest, ripped out his heart and ate it. Sandra buried her face in Luke's shoulder and began to cry. Soon tears began to fill his eyes as well.

They stood there, holding each other and cried for what felt like a lifetime. Suddenly Sandra pulls away, trying her best to calm down.

"I'm gonna go see her" Sandra said quietly.

When she said 'I'm gonna go see her', she meant she was going to say good bye. But Luke wasn't ready.

"I-I need a minute" Luke said whispered.

Sandra nodded, understanding that Claire's death was hitting Luke the hardest and he needed more time.

"Take your time, dear" Sandra said.

Luke sat down in one of the chairs outside in the hall and buried his face in his hands. This was the worse day ever. How could this have happened? Why did it happen? Nothing about this day made any sense.

"Luke" Sandra called out to him.

He rushes into the room just in the time to see Claire open her eyes. She's alive!

"Claire" Luke declared surprised.

"What happened" she asked.

"You died, sweetheart" Sandra said.

Luke pushes pass Sandra and pulls Claire into a hug.

"Don't ever die on me again, okay. I love you" Luke whispered in her ear.

He said it. Luke finally said those three small words. He pulls away from her to look at her. Was she happy? Upset? Shocked? Confused?

Suddenly Sandra chose that moment to interrupt their moment.

"Kids, we have to get out of here" Sandra said.

She was right. If the doctors come back and find out that Claire came back from the dead they were going to ask a lot of questions.

**Peter, Nathan, Brandi and the Haitian**

Good news and bad news.

The good news was that they found Nathan. The bad news was that they surrounded. Just when Brandi thought things were going to get worse, the soldiers' guns suddenly disappeared from their hands. They looked around confused. Brandi saw Joel appearing out of nowhere with their guns in his arms.

"What are you doing here" Brandi asked him.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought you could use a hand" Joel smiled.

My hero, she thought sweetly.

They quickly grabbed a gun and started firing on the soldiers. One of the soldiers tried to rush them but the Haitian grabbed his head and the man suddenly collapsed. Another soldier throws a grenade at them but Brandi opens a vortex, sucking it in. Joel just punched a guy out and turns his attention to Brandi. He sees the leader, Samedi, pointing his gun at Brandi, just like in the comic. He quickly teleports in front of Brandi and gets shot instead of her.

Brandi turns around and sees Joel shot.

"Joel!" Brandi yells.

She caught before he hits the ground. She holds him in his arms as he's bleeding.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Why didn't you just stop time? You could have just stopped the bullet" she demanded.

"I wasn't thinking. I just-I just wanted to save you" Joel groaned.

"I told you should have killed me when you had the change" Samedi declared.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else" Nathan said.

"This isn't your fight" Samedi told Nathan.

"You made it my fight." Nathan flies into Samedi slamming him into a jeep.

Samedi gets up unharmed. The Haitian approached him and puts his hand on top of his head.

"You will not harm me. I am your brother and you still love me" Samedi said.

But the Haitian wasn't listening. After some effort he overpowered his brother and he collapsed on the guard.

I hope it hurt you bastard she thought. Brandi spots Peter. "Peter! Peter help!"

Peter quickly runs toward them.

"He's been shot. He-he was trying to save me and…oh god, he's bleeding! He's bleeding" Brandi was getting all frantic.

"Am I gonna die" Joel asked weakly.

"No. You're going to be okay" he said getting to work on Joel's wound.

"Please Peter. Please save him" Brandi begged.

Peter nodded and kept pressure on the wound.

_Don't die Joel. You're my hero._

**Bennet House…**

Noah finally entered the room after his long talk with Sandra. Sitting with Claire was Luke.

"Hey Claire-Bear" he said warmly.

Neither Claire nor Luke bought it.

"Look," he said seriously, "I did what I had to…"

"Which was uncalled for!" Luke interrupted, "You left Claire to die, then you…"

Noah suddenly looked at Claire shocked.

"Wait a minute" he said, "Claire, you died?!"

"Yeah." Claire spat, "What does it matter?"

"It matters" Noah said quickly getting up and heading downstairs.

"What are you..." Luke questioned before suddenly being thrown back against the wall by something.

Noah turned to see who it was only to be thrown against another wall as well.

The three turned to see Sylar, Elle and Patty with Sandra who was being held by Elle.

"All right" Sylar said, "Now we're taking Claire with us."

"Gabriel…" Noah said gasping as he began to choke him, "They're not your parents!"

"What" Sylar asked stopping.

"Angela, Arthur…" Noah said, "They're just leveraging you to adjust your mommy issues. You're not their son."

"He's lying…" Elle protested.

"You know that too because you helped create him" Noah explained.

Sylar looked at her and Patty for a second before he began to saw off Noah's throat.

"No!" Claire screamed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hiro appeared and looked at Sylar.

He said something nobody could understand and teleported him out before doing the same to Elle and Patty returning and teleporting Claire and Luke as well.

**Costa Verde Beach**

Patty finally appeared before Sylar and Elle.

"Who the hell was that freak?!" Patty demanded.

"Hiro Nakamura." Sylar answered, "Time-traveler and teleporter."

He looked at Elle.

"Is it true what he said" he asked her.

"He's Bennet" Elle said smiling.

"Yeah…" Patty said in defense.

Elle looked at Sylar who then embraced her for a kiss.

Patty watched and then felt something wrong. She couldn't move.

Just then Elle began to cry out in pain as Patty stood shocked.

Sylar killed her.

He then pointed his finger at her as she too began to die. Just as her dream predicted.

**Preview:**

Luke Justice

Brandi Summers

Joel Copper

Rob Copper

Angel Duncan

Sam Mason

Greg Mason

Christina Santos

Garvis Frell

Virgil Barnaby

Jay McCormick

Susan McCormick

Christopher Rike

Jaina Mason

Gideon Tsun

Aaron McLoughlin

**Author's Note: Two more chapters and than onto the squeal, Fugitives and Rebels.**


	17. Head On Collision

Chapter 14 Head On Collision

Special thanks BrenRome, my biggest fan.

**Peter, Brandi, and The Haitian**

**New York City Hospital**

Brandi was sitting in the waiting room with Peter and the Haitian. Joel's gunshot wound was more serious than they thought so they had her open a portal to New York to take Joel to a hospital.

"You called Rob, right" Brandi asked Peter.

"He said he would be here" Peter assured her.

When they arrived at the hospital they called Rob to let him know what happened. As soon Peter said that, a strong wind filled the room. Standing in front of them were Daphne, Matt, Ando and Rob.

"Sorry we're late but it's not easy carrying three people at super speed" Daphne explained out of breath.

"Where's Joel" Rob right away asked.

"He's still in surgery" Peter asked.

"Is he going to be okay" Matt asked.

"We don't know. The doctors haven't told us anything yet" Brandi explained.

Rob was trying hard to keep it together but it looked like he was about to lose it.

"He's going to be fine" Matt assured him.

Rob nodded, appreciating his kind words. Seeing all his new friends together and being there for him and his brother really meant a lot to him. Then Rob noticed someone was missing from their little superhero group.

"Where's Nathan" Rob asked.

Daphne, Matt and Ando began to notice too. Where was Nathan?

Peter started to look an uncomfortable and hurt.

"Nathan's at Pinehearst" Brandi answered for Peter.

"What" Ando asked surprised.

"Nathan believes that what our father is the right thing for the world" Peter said bitterly.

The bloody bastard! How dare he turn his back on his friends and family? Peter and Joel told him what it was like in the future. What _Nathan_ was like.

"Peter, if we want to stop your father, we must go now" The Haitian answered.

Peter nodded.

"I'll stay with Joel" Brandi said.

"No. I'll stay with him." Rob explained. "My power won't be any good in a fight, so I'll stay."

"Okay. We better go" Peter said.

Peter and the Haitian started heading toward the exit. Brandi was about to follow them but turned to Rob and gave him a quick hug.

"Look after him" Brandi told Rob.

"I will. Make sure you kick some ass" Rob said.

"I intend too" Brandi said strongly.

She quickly ran down the hall to caught up with Peter and the Haitian. Rob turned to his other friends.

"Is there anything we can do" Ando asked.

"No. I'm okay. Just go find the sketchbook" Rob answered.

Before they left Kansas one of the owners of the comic book shop they were at told them there was still a 9th Wonder comic out there somewhere. The "geek legend" as he put it was that Isaac gave his sketchbook to his bike messenger before he died.

"If you need anything call us all right" Matt said.

Daphne walks up to Rob and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I hope he makes it" Daphne said.

"Thanks" Rob said.

Daphne links her arms with Matt and Ando and the three of them were gone in a flash. Rob sits back down in the waiting chair, praying to god, Joel would be okay.

**Sam and Jaina**

**New Orleans Airport**

Sam was sitting next to Jaina at Gate 12.

"All right here's your plane ticket to San Francisco." Sam placed the ticket in her hand. "I called the healer I told you about…um, Dayanand."

"You didn't use your cell phone, did you" Jaina asked worried.

"Of course not. I used a pay phone. Anyway, I explained the situation to him and he's willing to heal you" Sam explained to her.

"Thank you, Sam. I don't know how to repay you" Jaina said.

"It's no big deal. I'm just here to help" Sam said honestly.

"Well, thank you anyway" Jaina smiled.

"Listen, I'm gonna grab a soda from the machine. You want anything" he asked her.

"I'm fine" she said.

Sam walks over to the machine and he was about to put his money in, when he saw in the corner of his eye. There marching up the stairs was a very angry Carly Daniels sporting a nasty black eye.

Shit! How did she find them?

He needed to get Jaina on the plane and quick. He quickly ran to Jaina and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go" Sam said helping her up.

"Why? What's wrong" Jaina asked.

"One of those Pinehearst agents are here. We need to get you on that plane now" Sam declared.

Without another word Sam quickly gets her on the plane. He found Jaina's seat and quickly sits her down.

"This is it. I'm gonna go take care of the agent. You make sure you get to San Francisco in one piece" Sam said.

"Sam no!" Jaina protested.

"Stay safe" Sam called out before leaving.

**Luke, Hiro and Claire, Sixteen Years Ago…**

Luke, Claire and Hiro appeared behind a greenhouse.

"What the-?!" Luke asked shocked, "Where are we?!"

This day was getting weirder by the minute. He lost his powers and nearly lost his best friend, got them both back, nearly got killed by the Legion of Doom and now he and Claire got abducted by the time traveler, Hiro Nakamura. Luke didn't know whether to be excited to finally meet the legend himself or ring his scrawny neck for bringing them here.

Wherever here was.

As if reading he was reading his mind Hiro pointed ahead as the three of them witnessed a Japanese man handing a baby to…

"Dad?!" Claire asked shocked as Hiro pulled the both of them back.

"What is that?!" Luke whispered to Hiro.

Hiro pulled a comic and showed it to Claire and Luke. The inside replicated to accurate detail the events happening before them.

"Holy-!" Claire began before Hiro covered her mouth

Wow. Noah Bennet sure looked different without his horn rim glasses. Just then, Noah's cell phone began ringing. Carefully keeping one arm holding baby Claire, he took out his cell phone and answered.

"Hello?" he asked. "One second honey." He looks over at Kaito.

"Excuse me, sir. I have to take this" Noah explained.

"Certainly. But remember what we discussed, Noah" Katio reminded him.

"Of course. No attachments" Noah said, remembering what he was told.

Noah quickly left with baby Claire. Soon Kaito and young Hiro left as well. Luke didn't even notice him. Hiro was a cute little kid. Soon Hiro followed his father and his younger self. Claire and Luke had no choice but to follow. The trio followed them downstairs where a beautiful Japanese woman was sitting in an armchair, looking rather pale.

"Mommy!" Hiro whispered happily.

As young Hiro played his Game Boy his parents started talking.

"How are you feeling" Kaito asked his wife.

"I am dying. I feel it. It will happen tonight" Ishi informed him. "We must make arrangements for the catalyst."

Catalyst?!

"Things will never be the same" Kaito said.

They could see the tears in his eyes but Kaito tried his best not to show it. Luke understood. He was trying to be brave for his wife.

"We must think of the future, Kaito" Ishi said.

"I will call Noah Bennet and bring back the baby. She's a perfect candidate" Kaito said.

"But I wish to keep it in the family" Ishi said looking at young Hiro.

"I'm sorry, but that is not possible" he told his wife.

They watched as young Hiro noticed that one of the doves in the cage was dying. He brings it to Ishi as Kaito walks away, and they watch as she kisses the dove healing it. Claire realizes that she needs to stop them from making her the catalyst and Hiro has to get his mother to heal his memory.

Luke decided to stay with Hiro, just in case he needed protecting. I mean, the guy could bend time and space but it didn't hurt to have some muscles around. Plus he didn't want Claire to think that he was crowding her. After what happened in the hospital he was afraid Claire would bring up the time he said the L word to her.

Between discussing their relationship and taking on Pinehearst by himself, Luke would rather take his chances with Pinehearst.

As soon as Claire was gone Kaito suddenly appeared. Luke quickly ducked behind a giant plant in the hallway, but Hiro wasn't so lucky. Kaito assumed Hiro was the new chief and Hiro had no choice but to play along. Hiro looked over his shoulder at Luke as Kaito lead him to the kitchen.

Great, Luke thought. Now what was he suppose to do?

"Ishi, what are you doing" a voice called out.

That voice. Luke knew that voice.

Luke looks back into the room where Hiro's mom was. She was still there but instead of young Hiro with her she had a new companion.

"Dad" Luke whispered shocked.

He couldn't believe it. It was his dad! Ishi was leaning against Richard for support.

"I was just trying to find something to read" Ishi said pointing to the bookshelves.

"I'll get you a book. You just sit down and rest" Richard said, helping her back into her armchair.

Luke watched as Richard chose a book for Hiro's mom. He remembered that his dad would read him "Where the Wild Things Are" when he was little. It was his favorite bedtime story. Luke loved the part when his dad would make monster voices in the middle of the story.

"Here you are" Richard said, handing her the book.

"Thank you, Richard" she smiled kindly to him.

"I heard some of the servants talking about your…condition. Is it true" Richard asked worried.

"Yes, it is" Ishi said.

Richard looked down to the floor clearly sad. Ishi reaches for his hand and gives it a squeeze, forcing Richard to look at her.

"You have been a good friend Richard. You have taken such good care of me and my family. I cannot thank you enough." Ishi still saw the sadness in his eyes so she decided to change the subject. "I heard you and Michelle just recently had a child."

"Yeah. It's a boy. We named him Lucas, after Michelle's dad." Luke could see the smile slowly growing on his face. "He's really beautiful."

But as quickly the smile came, it quickly went away as Richard thought back to Mrs. Nakamura's condition.

"It is all right, Richard. I am not afraid to die" Ishi said.

"I know. It's just…I'm gonna miss you" Richard said softly.

"And I you" she said.

He bends down and gives her a hug. Just then Richard's phone rang.

"Hello? What is it Gideon" he asked.

Gideon? Why would his dad's murderer be calling him?

"What? When? Okay, where are you? First and Broadway, I'll be right there" he said, hanging up. He turns to Ishi. "I have to go."

"I understand" she smiled weakly.

Luke quickly ducks out of the way before his dad could see him. He watches as his dad quickly runs down the stairs. He waited for a moment and runs after him. As Luke makes it outside and sees dad drive pass him in an blue BMW.

"Taxi!" Luke yelled.

**Susan, Jay, Randy and Christopher Rike**

**Jay's apartment**

Susan, Jay and Randy were sitting down on the couch with Rike standing watch over them. Randy noticed that he was directing a lot of hateful looks in Jay direction.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited for this day" Rike said to Jay.

Jay looked at Rike confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know you."

"You don't remember me, do you? Well, I remember you, you little shit" Rike hissed.

"Don't talk to my son that way" Susan declared.

"Shut your mouth" Rike warned her. She right away shuts up. He turns his attention back to Jay. Rike looked him straight in the eye.

"Think back, Jason. Ten years ago. You were playing on the playground and told an innocent boy to walk into the middle of a busy street" Rike explained.

"He was just some punk" Jay shrugged.

"No, he wasn't! Ethan was a good boy!" Rike yelled.

Wait, Ethan? How would he know…oh god!

"He was your son" Randy exclaimed.

Jay stares at him surprised. This was the kid's father? Susan leans closer to get a closer look at Rike. She gasped in shock. Now she knew that face.

"Christopher! Oh my god. I didn't recognize you. It's been years. You disappeared after Linda…" Susan said.

The minute she said the name Linda, Rike grabbed her by the hair and shoved the gun in her face.

"Shut up! You don't get to say her name" Rike said.

"Stop!" Randy yelled.

"Let her go" Jay ordered him.

He gives Jay a dirty look and finally lets her go. Jay was about to see if Susan was all right but sat back down.

There was no doubt about it. Jay still cared about his mother. But he was still too stubborn to admit it. That and there was the man holding them hostage and oh yeah, they still don't have their powers.

"He was our pride and joy. I remember when I got the call about Ethan. Linda was so devastated that two days later I find her dead on the bathroom floor with a razor blade in her hand and her wrists slashed."

Rike turns away from them for minute not wanting them to see how vulnerable he's becoming.

"With Ethan and Linda dead there was no reason for me to stay, so I left. But I did some digging and that's when I found out about people with abilities; people who can move objects with their minds, who can regenerate from any wound, who can fly. I had no idea there were people out there who can do these things." Rike turns around to face Jay. "It's your fault that my family is gone. You think just because you have these powers it gives you the right to do whatever the hell you want."

"Hey! I was five-years-old okay? I didn't know what the hell I was doing. And for your information, my life hasn't been all sunshine and fucking rainbows! I was taken away from my home and locked away from the outside world where I was treated like a dog" Jay declared.

"I know all about that. I also know that you escaped from that place. It took me a while to try and track you down and I figured that best way to get to you was through your mother. After all, she's been searching for you since you disappeared" Rike said.

Jay looked at his mom.

"Is that true" Jay asked wondering.

"Yes Jason. I would pray every night that I would find you" she said.

"I thought you forgot about me. When I escaped I headed home but than I saw that you with your family…"

"That's your family too. That's your father and your sister. And I can never forget about you. You are my son" Susan said sweetly.

Could she be telling the truth? Was he too quick to assume that his mother didn't love him anymore? Just watching the McCormick's little reunion was enough to make Rike want to puke. He pointed his gun at Susan again.

"Wait please" Susan begged.

"I'm sorry Su. But your son needs to know what I've lost" Rike said.

**Carly Daniels, New Orleans Airport**

_Where is he?! Where's that punk that tasered me?_

When she woke up in that janitor's closet she had a hell of a time breaking out. She managed to track down the Mason kid and the reporter. Now that her powers were back she was going to enjoy teaching that little bastard a lesson.

She finally spotted him making his way through the crowd. Carly quickly follows him.

Sam knew Carly was following him. He needed to her away from the building so Jaina can get to California safe. Carly followed him all the way to the parking garage. Sam quickly turned his body into stone and picked up a Jeep and threw it at Carly.

Carly quickly jumped out of the way before the car hit her. She quickly get to her feet.

"Where is she" she demanded.

"Far from you" Sam answered.

He picked up another car. He held it over his head.

"You would risk your life for someone you don't even know. She's one of _them. _She's ordinary" Carly pointed out.

"It's called doing the right thing. I don't expect someone like you to understand" Sam snapped.

Before Sam could throw another car at her, the parking garage becomes covered in darkness. Carly couldn't see anything but she heard sounds of a struggle. Suddenly the lights came back on. She sees Sam, in human form, unconscious on the ground with Garvis standing over him.

"What are you doing here" Carly demanded.

"I was worried about you so I followed you" Garvis said with fake concern.

Carly wasn't buying it. Garvis thinking about other people's well being wasn't him.

"And I figure if I help you capture this little traitor I'll get my old job back" Garvis admitted.

Now _that_ sounded like Garvis.

"Well, we do need someone to blame for letting the reporter get away" Carly added.

Without another word Carly wants over to Garvis. He kneels down and puts one hand on Sam's chest while Carly put her hand on Garvis shoulder and soon they disappeared into the shadows.

**Jay's apartment**

"What are you doing" Randy demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna shot her in the face" Rike stating the obvious

"Don't point that gun at my mother!" Jay ordered him.

There's when Rike felt a jerk in his body and he slowly lowered his gun. It was like some invisible force was controlling him. Randy and Jay shared a surprised look. They're powers were back! Jay stands up, unafraid, now that the tables have turn.

"Sweetheart, are you doing this" Susan asked her son amazed.

"Yeah. It's my power" he told her. He stares at Rike. "Now I'm gonna make sure this guy doesn't bother us again."

Rike slowly lifts his arm and points the gun to his temple. He tries to force his arm down but it's no good.

"Stop! Stop!" Rike ordered.

Watching Rike struggle only Jay smile even more.

"Make me. Oh wait, you can't" Jay taunted.

"Jason no!" Susan yelled.

"It's the only way" Randy declared.

"You're just giving him what he wants. You're not a bad person" Susan told Jay.

"Open your eyes, mom!" Jay yelled. He turned to his mother. "Do you honestly think I would still be the little boy who drank apple juice and watched Saturday morning cartoons? These are the kind of things I did over the years in order to survive. You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

Susan couldn't believe what she was hearing. This wasn't her son. The young man standing in front of her was someone who wasn't afraid to use his gift as a weapon. As much as she hated Rike right now, she would never wish harm on another human being.

"I didn't raise you to be a murderer" Susan said.

While Jay and his mother were arguing Rike managed to break free even just for a moment and fired at Jay. Susan saw this and quickly pushed Jay out of the way.

"Jason!"

Bang!

Jay was pushed into Randy and they both fell to the floor. They watched as Susan fell dead on the couch.

"NO!" Jay screamed, running to his mother's side.

There was a large red spot over her heart.

"Mom? Mom!" Jay cried out of desperately.

Rike was about to shot Jay in the back of the head but Randy created a small wind strong enough to send Rike flying across the room. Rike slammed against the wall and fell unconscious on the floor.

"We got to get out of here" Randy told Jay.

Jay wasn't listening. His focus was solely on his mother's dead body.

"Come on!" Randy yelled.

He grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the apartment.

**Peter, Brandi and the Haitian**

**New York**

Brandi sat in the back seat of the car as she Peter and the Haitian drove to Pinehearst. Peter had to convince Angela to let her come along. Brandi wanted to get these guys as much as the rest of them, and to also give her support. Peter was planning to kill Arthur and whether the man was good or evil, it's still his father. She couldn't begin to image what Peter must be feeling.

As they came to a red light, Peter exhaled deeply.

"You all right, Pete" Brandi asked.

"Yeah" Peter said. "It's just…"

"If you want you can always let one of us do it" Brandi suggested.

"No" he protested. "Just like the Haitian had his brother, Joel had you, and you have Lucy, this is something I have to take care of myself. I have to do this."

They sat there for a few minutes in silence.

When the light turned green they continued their way to Pinehearst.

**Angel Duncan, Pineheart**

Angel was walking down the hall looking for her friend Aaron. He was suppose to meet her for breakfast over Denny's but never showed up. She sees Christina and decides to ask her.

"Christina have you seen Aaron" she asked her.

"No. I haven't. Did you try calling his cell phone" Christina suggested.

"I've tried but it goes straight to his voicemail" Angel pointed out.

"Why don't you try one more time?"

"All right. Thanks" she said, walking back to her room.

She pulls out her cell phone and dials Aaron's number. Christina was about to go downstairs when something else caught her eye. She sees Carly and Garvis dragging an unconscious Sam into a room.

What was going on, Christina wondered.

**Somewhere in New York**

Aaron is tied to a chair all bruised and bloody. He sees his cell phone ring on the table in front of him. He wanted to answer but he couldn't. His torturer answered for him.

"_It's about time. Where have you been? I've been calling you all day" Angel replied._

"Hello Angel" the torturer answered.

"_Who is this" Angel demanded._

"We never really met but I've heard things about you from Aaron. Who you are, what your power is" he said.

That's when Angel realized who she was talking to.

"_Sylar. Where's Aaron" she asked._

"Don't worry he's alive, for now anyway" Sylar smirked.

"_Let me talk to him" Angel ordered._

Sylar turned to Aaron.

"It's for you" Sylar hands the phone to his ear.

"Aaron" Angel asked worried.

"Angel, listen to me. Sylar wants your power and he's using me to get to you. Whatever you do don't give it to him" Aaron said.

Sylar pulls the phone away from his ear.

"_Let him go" Angel demanded._

"I will for a price. The ability to talk to animals doesn't appeal to me much, but to shape shift…now that's a power I can really sink my teeth into. If you want him back safe and sound meet me at Primatech. I'm throwing a little party there and I would be honored if you came. Don't be late" Sylar hung up.

Angel leaned against the wall. What was she going to do? If she doesn't show up Sylar will kill him. And if she does show up he'll kill both of them anyway. No matter what choice she makes it will end badly. Suddenly a young man appears out of nowhere in front of her.

"Hi Angel" Barnaby said.

"Who are…" she was cut off when he places his hand on her shoulder and teleports both of them out of the building.

**Luke, 16 years later**

Luke walked down the sidewalk as fast as he could. He had to find his dad and Gideon. He looked at street signs. First and Broadway they should be here. Suddenly he hears yelling and people running out of a CVS on the corner. He peeks in the window and sees Richard and Gideon pointing their guns at a tall black man in his 30s, whose hands in the air.

"Get down on the ground" Richard ordered the man.

"I'm not going back" the man said.

"You heard him, on the ground now" Gideon said.

"I won't go back!"

Suddenly the man stretches his arm two feet, grabbing the cash register that was behind him and flung it at Richard like a slingshot.

"Rich!" Gideon cried out.

He quickly tackled Richard to the ground from him getting hit. The register missed them and it hit the far wall. The rubber man saw his chance and ran out of the store. Before he knew what he was doing Luke ran after into an alleyway.

"Hey stop!" Luke called out.

But the rubber man wasn't stopping. Luke had to do something. Then he gets an idea, something he saw in a movie. Luke jumps into the air and slams his fist to the ground. It created a ripple effect sending the rubber man flying into a brick wall, knocking him out.

_Holy crap! It worked!_

"Freeze!" a voice called out.

Richard and Gideon show up with their guns.

"Whoa! Wait a second" Luke declared.

"Who the hell are you" Richard demanded.

"That's not important. What is important is that the guy you're after is over there" Luke pointed to where the rubber man's unconscious body was.

"Gideon" Richard said, not taking his eyes off Luke.

Gideon nods and goes to check on the guy.

Luke couldn't believe his dad was standing right in front of him. Of course this reunion would have been a lot of enjoyable if Richard wasn't pointing a gun at him. There were so many thoughts and emotions going through his brain that he felt like he was going to explode. Richard was looking at him strangely.

"Do I know you" Richard asked suddenly.

Luke wanted to yell, _'Yes! I'm your son from the future!' _But instead he answered, "No."

"What's your name, kid" Richard asked.

"Ash" Luke answered.

"What were you doing at the store" Richard asked.

"My mom asked me to pick up a loaf of bread. I saw you guys. I thought maybe I could help" Luke quickly lied.

"Most kids your age wouldn't do that" he pointed out.

"Well, I'm not like most kids."

Richard finally decided that he wasn't a threat so he lowered his gun.

"That was a stupid thing you tried to pull. You could have been hurt, but thank you" Richard replied.

Luke smiled at his kind words.

"Hey Rich" Gideon called out, jogging back to them. "I called it in. They're sending a team to pick us up."

"Great. Hey thanks for saving my ass back there" Rich told Gideon.

"I got your back" Gideon smiled at his partner.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His father and his future killer were…friends?

"What should we do about the kid" Gideon asked.

"He's harmless. I think its okay to let him go" Richard assured him.

"Are you guys FBI or something" Luke asked innocently.

"Or something. You should probably go home" Gideon told Luke.

Luke really didn't want to leave but he didn't have a choice. It was getting dark soon and he needed to meet up with Hiro and Claire.

"Um, yeah. Later" Luke said.

Luke started to walk away. When he was across the street he looked back to where his dad and Gideon were. He sees Richard talking to Gideon, smiling and laughing.

Why isn't he stopping this? Why isn't he attacking the man that will one day take his father away from him?

"Please don't kill my dad" he whispered to Gideon.

Then he left to meet up with Hiro and Claire.

**Randy and Jay**

Randy and Jay were running out to the sidewalk where Randy's car was parked.

"Get in!" Randy ordered Jay.

The two of them piled in the car. Rike shows up just as they drive away. Rike sees a taxi pull up. He pulls out his gun and points at the driver.

"Out of the car!" Rike demanded.

The man quickly gets out and Rike gets in and drives after them.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! She's dead, Randy! My mom's dead!" Jay yelled over and over again.

"Calm down" Randy drove through traffic.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault! I killed her!" Jay yelled hysterically.

"You didn't kill her, that asshole Rike did! Now get a grip!" Randy ordered.

Suddenly the car begins to jerk, as someone rams into them from the left. Randy looks to see it's Rike.

You have got to be kidding me, Randy thought.

Rike rammed them again. So Randy decides to ram him back. Rike's car crashes into a newspaper stand. It looked like they were in the clear but Randy looked just in time to see them crash into a brick wall.

Randy felt his head snap forward but was saved by the air bag. Jay wasn't so lucky. Randy was dazed for a minute, blood dripping from his forehead. He looks to right sees Jay's body half way through the windshield.

"Shit" Randy moaned.

He slowly and painfully out of the car. As he got to his feet, he felt his knees almost buckle, like they were made of rubber. Randy looks at his friend's face covered in blood his eyes staring at him with no signs of life in him.

"Jay? Jay, get up" Randy shook him. "Come on, man get up!! Get up! JAY!"

It was no use. He was gone.

"Son, are you all right" an elder man ran up to him.

Soon a crowd was forming around the wrecked her.

"_Oh my god! What happened?", "Is anyone hurt?", "Someone call 911!"_

Randy was hearing all these voices around him yet they seemed so far away. Not too far away from where he was at, he sees Rike getting out his own car wreck. He was bruised but alive, for now.

"Son, you need to see a doctor" the elder man told him.

"Get away from me!!" Randy screamed.

He sent a blast of wind in the old man's direction sending up flying ten feet in the air and landing onto the roof a limo. People started screaming as strong winds came out of nowhere. Newspapers, food carts, cars, and people were flying all around him but he didn't care. Randy kept walking until he finally reached his target, who pointed his gun at him. Rike may be a bastard, but he wasn't a quitter, he'll give him that.

"Stop" Rike ordered him.

"No" Randy flatly said.

"Stop or I'll make you stop" Rike cocked the gun.

"No" Randy repeated.

"Why are you doing this? McCormick I can understand. He did what he did because he saw himself as a god. He saw people as his play things. So why are you doing all this" Rike yelled over the noise.

Randy thought about it for a moment.

"Jay was my friend. He didn't see himself as a god, just a kid who can do things other people can't. He just wanted to be left alone. And to answer your question to why I'm doing this? I'm not doing this out of anger, or revenge, hell I'm not even doing this for entertainment. I'm doing this because I can" Randy answered honestly.

Something in Randy's eyes made Rike take a step back. He was met with being zapped by blue lightening. It didn't kill him, just knocked him out. Randy stared at the one responsible.

"Sylar" Randy declared surprised.

Before he could say anything else Randy felt light headed and started to pass out. Sylar caught him before he hit the ground. Soon the winds suddenly stopped. Sylar looked around the chaos this kid created.

"Interesting" Sylar said.

He quickly picks Randy up over his shoulders and carries him away.

**Luke and Claire, 16 years later**

Luke and Claire were waiting on top of the Deveaux building for Hiro to return. They were getting worried.

"New York is really beautiful at night" Luke commented.

"Yeah. Quite a view" Claire said looking at the city lights.

Luke looked at her. He knew she wanted to ask about what happened with his dad. Claire already told him about what happened with Noah. Maybe she was scared how he would react.

"I was seven when my dad died. I was helping my mom in the kitchen make dinner. It was macaroni and cheese and mom let me mix in the cheese in. I was so proud I couldn't wait for dad to come home and show him what I did. But then mom got a phone call saying…that he…" Luke started to get a little choked up.

He didn't want to break down in front of Claire, but she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go on" she assured him.

Claire was letting him know that it was okay to let his guard down in front of her, that there was no shame in crying.

"Mom locked herself in her room for a whole week. She couldn't raise me alone so my grandfather, my dad's dad, moved in with us after that. When mom found out what dad really did for a living we had to leave our old home and change our name." Luke paused for a moment. "When I saw my dad today with Gideon I wanted so badly to rip the bastard's head off. I mean, not only would I save my father, I would save others as well. I had a chance to warn him…"

"So why didn't you" Claire asked.

"Because when I met Gideon I didn't see my dad's killer, I saw my dad's best friend" Luke said.

Claire looks confused.

"Best friend" she asked.

"I know. I was just as surprised as you. You should have seen them together they were like brothers. I mean, Gideon was willing to take a bullet for my dad. So why did he kill him in the end" Luke wondered out loud.

Claire took his hand.

"It's going to be all right" Claire said.

"You don't know that" Luke pointed out.

"Yes I do. Because it's you and me. We'll get through this together" she said.

This would have been the perfect moment to lean in and kiss her, but they were interrupted by the suddenly appearance of Hiro.

"Cheerleader and friend" Hiro called out.

"Hey you're speaking now" Luke said surprised.

"It's a long story. All that matters is that you now know the catalyst is in me" Hiro said proudly.

"Looks like I got here just in time" a new voice said.

The three of them turned to see Arthur Petrelli standing there.

"Get behind me" Hiro ordered the two teenagers. "You will not win this time, Arthur Petrelli!"

"Yes, I will" Arthur said confidently.

He then telekinetically grabbed Hiro and pulled him toward him. He then placed his hand on Hiro's chest and began to absorb his power and the catalyst. When he was done he sent Hiro flying over the edge.

"Hiro!" Claire screamed.

"Son of a bitch!" Luke yelled, charging at him.

Arthur was too quick for him and starts absorbing his power as well. When he was done with Luke, instead of throwing him over the edge like Hiro he teleported Luke away as Claire looked at Arthur horrified.

"Don't worry Claire. I sent your boyfriend where I'm about to send you. Back to Angela to give her a message. Tell her it's over. I won. I have the catalyst" Arthur told Claire.

With that he teleported her back to Primatech.

**Greg Mason, Pinehearst**

Greg finds Arthur in the lab just as he releases the catalyst into the formula.

"Arthur" Greg called out.

"Is there a problem" Arthur asked him.

"We need to talk" Greg said seriously.

"If you'll excuse me" he told the others in the room.

Arthur and Greg leave the lab together.

"This better be good. I'm in the middle of something important" Arthur explained.

"I just saw two of our agents drag my son into a room. You mind telling me why" Greg demanded.

"It's simple really. They're going to kill him."

"What?! We had a deal. You said if I worked for you no harm would come to my family" he pointed out.

"Well, that was before Samuel decided to play hero. He helped that reporter escape and I can't have traitors in our operation."

"He's my son, Arthur! I'm not gonna let you do this" Greg declared.

Before Arthur could do anything he sees Peter and Brandi entering the lobby.

"I'll deal with you later" Arthur said, heading down to greet their guests.

**Meanwhile…**

Peter, Brandi and the Haitian entered the building looking for Arthur. As they turned a corner there he was.

"Peter" Arthur smiled, "I wasn't expecting you or your friend. No matter."

With that he waved his finger but nothing happened.

The Haitian walked out looking not happy at all. Peter took out his gun pointing it at his father.

"You're going to kill me" Arthur asked calmly.

"Yes" he answered.

"Go ahead then" Arthur smiled.

They stood there as if they were waiting for Fate to decide. Suddenly, the Haitian began struggling.

"What is it" Brandi asked.

"He's…he's too strong" the Haitian said, still struggling.

Brandi turned to Peter looking frantic.

"Peter, shoot him already!"

"Just hold on" Peter said calmly.

"That's your problem, Peter. You're too good. You can never…" Arthur started to say.

With that, Peter fired the gun, but before the bullet hit it's target, it stopped. Everyone looked to see the new arrival.

"Well, well, well. A party for superpowers and I didn't get an invitation. I guess mine got lost in the mail" Sylar said stepping into the room.

"Sylar?! What are you doing here" Peter asked confused.

"It's simple. I came here to be with family" Sylar answered. He turned to Arthur. "Isn't that right, dad?"

"Of course son" he said.

Sylar looked at him for a minute and then sneered at him.

"You're not my father" he said. He turned to look at Peter. "And you're not a killer, Peter. I am."

He let the bullet go, as it hit Arthur in the head, killing him. Peter looked over his dad's dead body. Arthur Petrelli was dead, this time for good.

"I'm sorry Peter. He was too strong" the Haitian told him.

"It's all right. Just…go after Sylar" he said.

The Haitian left as Brandi stayed with Peter.

"Are you okay" she asked him.

"He left me no choice" Peter answered.

Brandi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go help the Haitian" she said.

Peter nodded.

Brandi took one last look at Peter as she went and try and help the Haitian capture Sylar.

**Outside Primatech**

"Raise and shine" a voice told him.

Randy slowly opened his eyes. He didn't understand, one minute he was about to kill Rike and the next he finds himself in someone's car. He turned to see who the driver was and it was Sylar. So it wasn't a dream.

"It is you. Sylar" Randy answered.

"You're not afraid of me" he stated.

"No. I'm your biggest fan" Randy declared.

"What's your name" he asked.

"Randy."

"I saw what you did, Randy. I'm impressed. You're pretty powerful. Normally, I would have killed you by now and take your powers, but…"

"But what" Randy asked.

"You see this building" Sylar pointed at the Primatech headquarters. "I'm about to throw a little party for some friends of mine."

"And by throwing a party for your friends, you mean kill every last one of them" Randy asked.

"Basically" Sylar shrugged.

Randy smiled like a little kid on his birthday, "Can I come?"

For some reason Sylar liked the kid. It was like looking a younger version of himself.

"The more the merrier" Sylar said.

The two of them got out of the car, although Randy took a bit longer. He was still a little dizzy from earlier. Sylar opened the trunk of the car and Randy was surprised to see someone tied and gagged.

"Oh I'm sorry. Randy meet Aaron. Aaron is going to be the door prize" Sylar said dragging him out of the trunk.

Randy didn't know what was going on, but after the shit he's been through he could use a little fun.

**Author's Note:** One more chapter to go until the squeal Fugitives and Rebels. In the next chapter everyone's characters are going to be in it, even the ones who haven't made an appearance yet.

-Can Luke still be a hero without his powers and win Claire's heart?

-Will Angel save Aaron in time?

-Is Randy the next Sylar?

-Will Joel live?

Some will live, some will die. Connections will be made. I promise you two things: I'll post up the last chapter before the new season of Heroes start (9/21/09 just to remind you guys) and that you are to love what I do with these guys. I'm off to write the new chapter as we speak. Later!


	18. Endings and Beginnings

Chapter 15 Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Note: **Thanks to BrenRome, my biggest fan. And there is a sneak peek at one of the new characters for the squeal story in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Angel and Barnaby, Claude Raines' house**

**Manchester**

Claude and Fredrick were sitting in the living room when two young people appeared out of thin air.

"Get your hands off of me" Angel demanded.

She punches Barnaby across the face. He falls down hard.

"Bloody hell!"

"Angel" Fredrick said.

Angel turned around and was surprised to see who it was.

"Fredrick" Angel said surprised.

Before she knew what was happening, Fredrick was already at her side pulling her into a hug. At first she was confused but soon returned the hug.

"Fredrick, what's going on? Where am I" Angel asked.

"You're in Manchester."

"England?"

"Yes. This is my cousin, Claude." Fredrick pointed to the man with the shaggy beard sitting on the couch. "I've been staying with him and Barnaby here."

"We've met" Angel said glaring at the guy, who was getting on his feet.

"Last time I do you any favors" Barnaby muttered to Fredrick.

"Shut it" Claude warned him.

"Listen, I have to go back" Angel declared.

Barnaby looked at the girl like she was crazy. First he "saves" her from the League of Doom headquarters and now the crazy bird wants to go back?!

"Well, don't look at my princess. If you want to go back take a bloody airplane like everyone else" Barnaby said.

"I'm not sending you back to that place" Fredrick said.

"I'm not asking for your permission. I have a friend back in the states and he's in danger. You see there's this killer named Sylar…" Angel explained.

"Sylar? That bloody psycho? Now you're definitely not going back" Fredrick announced.

What was wrong with Fredrick? He hasn't talked this way to her since she was a child.

"I am not a child! I can take care of myself" Angel pointed out.

"Angel, there are some things you don't understand…" Fredrick started feeling dizzy. "And things I haven't told you. You need…need to know the truth before…"

"Fredrick, are you all right" Angel asked concerned.

Before he could answer he suddenly falls to the floor.

"Fredrick!" Angel yelled.

Angel, Claude and Barnaby run to his side.

"Get us to the hospital now" Claude ordered Barnaby.

Barnaby nodded. They all gathered around soon they disappeared.

**Luke, Claire, Meredith, Noah and Angela**

**Primatech Headquarters**

Luke was with Claire, Meredith, Noah and Angela.

He no longer had his power, but that didn't mean he and Claire were done yet.

"Take one of these" Noah said, tossing Luke a 22-double barrel Remington, shotgun. "We're going to Pinehearst and we'll need all the firepower we can get."

Just then, the doors began closing and the windows locked down.

"What the hell" Luke declared.

Then a voice came over the speaker.

"Ahem," a voice called, "Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome Kill Fest 09. Brought to you by Sylar and me, Randy Barom. You all think you're saints not a murdering bone your bodies, but we're here to test that theory. Thanks to wonderful movies such as Saw and The Dark Knight, it teaches us that anyone is capable of murder, especially if it means you're own survivable. Let's get this party started."

With that, he hung up as everyone looked at each other.

"Oh yeah. I'm definitely not gonna like this guy" Luke pointed out.

"Okay. It looks like Sylar has himself a partner. We're not going let these maniacs get to us, understand?" Noah announced.

They all nodded.

"All right. Here's the plan: Claire you stay with Angela, Meredith, you and I will try and find Sylar, and Luke, try to find this Barom kid."

Luke knew not to argue. As much as he wanted to stay with Claire, they would probably expecting it.

"All right. Let's move" Noah said.

He watched as Noah and Meredith went in one direction. Claire and Angela were about to go in the other direction, when Luke stops them.

"Claire wait" he said.

"What is it" she asked.

They were about to go up against some sick individuals and he needed to do this now before he chickens out. He leans in and kisses her on the lips. Luke knew that Angela was watching them but he didn't care. He needed to kiss Claire at least once before this night was over.

They pulled away and stared at each other for a moment unsure of what to say.

"Be careful" Luke told her.

"You too" Claire said.

With that, they went their separate ways.

**Brandi, Pinehearst**

Brandi was looking through another empty lab but still no Sylar. She had no idea where the Haitian disappeared to.

_Where are you, you sick fuck she thought._

Brandi noticed a door at the far end of the lab marked "DO NOT ENTER." Even though she should be looking for Sylar, curiosity got the better of her. She opened the door and was shocked to see a young girl stripped to a bed with wires attached to her body. There was a heart monitor near her bed.

_What did those bastards do to this girl?_

Brandi was about to check for a pulse when she heard shouting outside. She quickly ran of the room leaving the door wide open. The heart monitor starts beating a beat faster and one of the girl's hands starts to move.

Brandi ran to where the noise was coming from. As soon as she reached the lobby a woman went flying over her head and landing hard on the floor a few feet away from her. She turned to see a man with a giant fist made of sand.

"Where Sam is" Greg demanded.

Just hearing Sam's name made Brandi worried. She remembered the kind boy who helped her and Lucy get away. It was time to return the favor.

"Tell us where Sam is" Brandi demanded.

"Let me think…no" Carly snapped.

Suddenly smoke started shooting out of her hands. As soon as Brandi inhaled the stuff she started to choke.

Poisonous gas!

Greg was on his hands and knees trying to get away from the gas. He managed to crawl to where Brandi was.

"Hold…" Brandi coughed. "Hold on."

Without warning Brandi opened a black hole, a big one. It filled half the lobby. Soon everything was getting sucked in, the gas, chairs, coffee tables. She and Greg managed to grab onto one of the pillars in the lobby and held on tight. Carly was clawing her way across the floor, trying desperately to grab on to something solid. But soon she was pulled into the vortex.

The last thing you hear is Carly screaming. Soon the black hole closes and Greg and Brandi finally let go.

"Whoa. I've never made a vortex that big before" Brandi announced.

"I need to find my son" Greg said, getting up to his feet.

"I'll help you. Sam helped me and I owe him" Brandi said.

**Meanwhile…**

Sam was on the floor in one of the labs being kicked in the stomach repeatedly by Garvis, the Shadow Man. Garvis injected him with something to prevent him from changing.

Garvis pulls out a gun.

"You had to play the hero, huh?" Garvis said cocking the gun. "You thought saving one life could make a difference?"

He bends down and gets right in his face.

"All you had to do was stay out of the way. And you couldn't even do that" Garvis said.

"Jaina is innocent. I couldn't let her die" he answered.

"No one is innocent" Garvis snapped.

He stands over Sam, pointing the gun at him when he was suddenly hit with a bolt of lightening. The bust sent Garvis flying three feet in the air and across the room. Sam looks up to see who his savior was.

"Christina" Sam asked surprised.

She helps him to his feet.

"Are you okay" Christina asked.

"I'll live. What are you doing" he asked.

"I'm tired of being someone I'm not. I'm not a murderer. So I'm saving you" Christina answered.

Before Sam could answer in the corner of his eye, he saw Garvis getting up and looking pissed. Sam was about to warn Christina but his mouth was covered by a shadow hand. Then he watched as another shadow hand wrapping itself around Christina's neck, choking her. Sam tried to break free and help her but it was no use.

Suddenly someone's fist goes through Garvis' chest and drops dead on the floor. Christina and Sam drop to the floor. Sam looks up to see who his new savior and this time it's Knox. He heard about this guy. He gets stronger from people's fears. Why would he save them?

"Christina" he said kneeling down next to the young woman.

Christina passed out but she was okay. Sam could see the concern on Knox's face. Okay. He was mainly saving _her_. Sam just happened to there.

"Sam!"

He turned around to be pulled into a bear hug by his father.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt" Greg asked worried.

"I'm fine, dad" Sam answered.

"Sam" Brandi said.

"Brandi, what are you doing here" Sam asked.

"I came here with Peter to stop Arthur Petrelli. He's dead" Brandi answered.

As they were talking Knox picks up the unconscious Christina and starts walking away.

"Hey! Where are you taking her" Sam asked Knox.

"I'm getting Christina out of here. When word gets out that Petrelli is dead, all hell will break here and I want to be far away from here as possible" Knox said.

"You could help us" Sam suggested.

"I don't give a damn about any of you. Christina is the only thing I care about" Knox said strongly.

Sam was about to argue with him, but Brandi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go" Brandi said softly.

Sam looked at Brandi and at Knox. There wasn't much time. So Sam just gave him a wave, letting him go. With that Knox leaves with Christina.

"We should go as well" Greg said.

"No. I have to find Mohinder" Sam said.

"This isn't up for discussion. We're leaving now" Greg said, leading the way.

Sam creeps up behind him and hits him in the back of the head. Brandi manages to caught Greg before he hit the ground.

"Sam!" Brandi declared.

"I'm not leaving without Mohinder. I keep the promises I make" Sam said, running out of the lab.

"Sam wait!" Brandi shouted.

"Just make sure my dad gets out of here in one piece" Sam said, disappearing from sight.

Brandi, not know what to do, decides to honor Sam's request. She opens a portal and she drags Greg through. As it closes the door at the end of the lab opens.

The girl in the bed comes out wearing nothing but a towel. She pushes her light brown hair out of her eyes to see.

_Where am I, she wondered._

**Manchester, St. Sebastian Hospital**

Angel was sitting by Fredrick's bedside at the hospital. Fredrick looked so peaceful, sleeping. She should be worried about his well being but instead she was furious with him.

Barnaby entered the room and sat down next to her, though she didn't acknowledge him.

"Claude is still talking with the doctor. He should be back soon" Barnaby said.

Angel didn't answer. She kept looking at Fredrick.

"Are you still mad at Fredrick for not telling you" Barnaby asked.

"You mean the one where he's dying of a brain tumor or the fact that he's my biological father" Angel snapped.

When they arrived at the hospital, Claude was the one who broke the news to her. Fredrick was diagnosed about a year ago. But the biggest shocker was Fredrick was her real father.

Apparently Albert was infertile and couldn't have children. He wanted an heir to his fortune so he made an offer to Fredrick. He would pay him $20,000 if he donated his sperm. Fredrick would have said no, but his family desperately needed the money so he said yes.

She couldn't believe after all this time, Fredrick, her best friend, was really her father. Why didn't he tell her?

"He probably had his reasons for not telling you" Barnaby suggested.

"What do you know? You don't anything about me. You don't know what I'm going through" Angel snapped.

That's it! Barnaby had enough of Angel's attitude.

"You know I just about had enough of you! Ever since I've met you, you've punched me in the face and pretty much insulted me the whole time. You think you have it bad? I was forced to watch my best mate be beaten to death by a group of neighborhood bullies when I was sixteen. It was the worse day of my sodding life! I can still remember the look of fear on her face, begging me to help her but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough back then" Barnaby snapped.

Angel watched Barnaby wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. She wasn't expecting this. Barnaby looked her straight in the eye.

"So watching someone you care about dying and powerless to stop it, yeah! I think I have an idea what you're going through" Barnaby snapped.

Now Angel felt guilty about all the things she said. Barnaby was right. He came to rescue from Pinehearst but all she's done was put him down. Not to mention he did at Fredrick's request.

"I'm sorry, Barnaby. I really am. It's just…my life has been pretty complicated as of late" Angel admitted.

"Did you think that people with abilities have normal lives" Barnaby demanded.

Touché

"I'm gonna help you" Barnaby said.

"What?"

"I'm gonna help you save your friend."

Angel didn't know what to say so instead she pulls him into a hug. Barnaby wasn't used to human contact that much so he just awkwardly gave her a pat on the back.

"Come on" he said.

The two of them stand up, before Barnaby teleports them. Angel goes over to Fredrick's bedside and kisses him on the cheek.

"I forgive you" she whispers.

Barnaby takes her hand and they soon disappear.

**Primatech**

Luke turned a corner, his gun at the ready.

This was the third hallway he's checked and still no sign of Sylar or the new guy. He just hoped the others were all right. Suddenly he heard a noise. It sounded like someone struggling or something.

It was coming from one of the empty rooms. He opened the door and was met with a surprise. There was a guy a pinned to the wall with scalpels impaled through his hands.

Luke quickly runs over and helps him.

"Hey, are you okay" Luke asked.

He noticed that the guy was unconscious and he had tape over his mouth. Luke removes the tape.

"You okay, buddy" Luke asked.

"Who are you" the guy asked.

"My name is Luke. What's yours?"

"Aaron" he answered.

"Aaron. Listen, do you know who did this to you" Luke asked.

"Some punk kid and…"

"Sylar" Luke said.

Aaron looked at him with surprise.

"You know him" Aaron asked.

"Unfortunately" he said bitterly. "I'm gonna get you down now."

Luke grabbed one of the scalpels and looks at Aaron, letting him know it's going to hurt. Aaron nodded. Luke pulled the scalpel out and Aaron screamed in pain. As Luke pulled out the other one, he grabbed Aaron before he could hit the floor. He takes him to the bed and sits him down for a second. He starts ripping the bed sheets into pieces so he could wrap them around Aaron's injured hands.

"Can you walk" Luke asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Stay close okay."

Aaron didn't like being talked to like a child, but he still felt weak and Luke was the only one with a weapon so he just kept his mouth shut. Luke and Aaron walked down the hallway looking for any signs of life.

"So what did Sylar do to you" Aaron asked.

"He hurt somebody I love. You?"

"He killed my family" Aaron said sadly.

Another member in the We Have Sylar fan club.

"Hey fellas" a voice called out.

They turned around only to be met with a strong wind throwing them against the wall. While Aaron was too weak to move, Luke quickly got to his feet and was about to shoot Randy but he knocked the gun out of his hands.

"I'm sorry, did you need that" Randy taunted.

"Who the fuck are you? Sylar Jr." Luke demanded.

"I'd like to think of myself as Anakin Skywalk and Sylar as Darth Sidious taking me under his wing" Randy replied with a cheery and creepy tone in his voice.

Was this guy for real?!

"Why would you want to be like him?"

"Why the hell not? Sylar does whatever he wants. He takes whatever he wants. Hell, I got my eye on that cute little cheerleader…"

"Don't you dare" Luke threatened him.

Randy responded by sending him flying into a wall. Then he sent him flying into the ceiling and then the wall again. He kept doing it repeatedly until he finally threw him to the floor. Randy smirked looking at Luke who was dripping with blood from his nose and mouth while the rest of his body was covered with bruises.

Luke had enough energy to look at Randy as he created a hurricane ball in his hands. Luke weakly starts to lift his arm up but Randy stepped on it hard making him cry out in pain. It was no use. Without his powers Luke was defenseless. He was at this guy's mercy.

"Say good night, bitch" Randy said.

Before he could bring the ball down a shot rang out and Randy falls down hard.

Luke looked to see Aaron holding the shotgun. Randy was screaming in pain, holding his leg.

"Let's go" Aaron said.

Not needing to be told twice, Luke got to his feet and he and Aaron ran as fast as they could.

**Pinehearst**

"Mohinder!" Sam called out.

Sam has been searching the building from top to bottom but he still couldn't find the professor.

"Mohinder!"

He suddenly heard shouting in one of the labs down the hall. Sam enters the lab to see Flint torching the lab. Sam had to take a step back from the heat. He noticed Flint with a guy with long dark bangs. Then he noticed someone lying on the floor in a strange pile of goo.

"Mohinder" Sam called out.

Sam carefully makes his way toward the fallen doctor.

"We got to get out of here" Sam tells Mohinder.

Sam helps Mohinder to his feet. They looked to see Peter still engaged in combat with Flint.

"Peter" Mohinder called out to him.

"Go! I'll be all right" Peter assured him.

As much as Sam wanted to help him there wasn't time. The building was about to explode and they needed to get out of there fast. Without another word Sam takes Mohinder to safety.

**Primatech**

Angel and Barnaby appeared in some kind of hallway. The place was surprisingly quiet.

"Sylar!" Angel called out. "I'm here! I came just like you asked!"

"What are you doing" Barnaby demanded.

"Getting his attention" Angel explained. "Sylar!"

Still no answer.

"Maybe we should…" Barnaby said, but he turned around to see Angel was gone.

"Angel? Angel!" Barnaby said.

Bollocks! Fredrick was going to kill him!

**Meanwhile…**

Angel was shoved into a chair, next to an elderly woman. She tries to get up but she's can't. It was like some unknown force was holding her in place. Sylar smiles at the two women in front of him.

"Angela Petrelli and Angel Duncan. I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to have you two to myself" Sylar said.

"Where's Aaron" Angel asked.

"He's around. Don't worry."

Sylar turns his attention to Angela.

"I need to know, once and for all. Are you my mother? If you lie, I'll know" Sylar warned her.

"No. I'm not" Angela admitted.

"For a moment, I wish you were. Why do you do it" Sylar asked.

"My sons have been a disappointment and I wanted to give you the love you deserved" Angela said.

"You're lying" Sylar said.

Angela sighed in defeat.

"I needed you to work for the company. You were a monster that I could manipulate. I'm a monster as well."

Sylar starts to telekinetically choke her.

"Stop! Stop it!" Angel yelled.

"Tell me something that is true for once. Let me believe that everyone isn't a monster like me" Sylar said.

Just then Randy comes into the room with an injured leg.

"Dude, did you take the bitch's power yet" Randy demanded.

"Randy's your brother" Angela blurted out.

That stopped Sylar in his tracks and lets her go. Randy looked at the woman in confusion.

"What the hell is going on" Randy demanded.

Angela turned her attention to Randy.

"Has your mother ever talked about your father" Angela asked Randy.

"She told me he died when I was a baby" Randy answered.

"She lied dear. Your mother was raped by Sylar's father, his real father" Angela said.

No way! His mother wouldn't lie to him, not about this.

Randy looked at Sylar.

"Tell me she's lying. I mean… she has to be! I'm not…"

"She's telling the truth" Sylar said.

He was the product of rape? He couldn't believe it.

"What else does she know" Randy asked Sylar.

"I'm about to find out" Sylar answered.

"You kill me and you'll never know who your real parents are" Angela warned him.

"Then start talking" Randy threatened.

Suddenly they hear a stabbing sound and Sylar drops to the floor with a piece of glass in the back of his skull. He looks to this the cheerleader he saw earlier. How dare she kill his hero, his _brother_!

Now that Sylar no longer had any control of them, Angel kicks her leg out and kicks Randy's injured leg as hard as she can. Randy yells in pain and Angel grabs a vase from night stand nearby and smashes it over his head.

"I don't know who you are, but get her out of here" Claire tells Angel.

Something told Angel not to agree with the blonde girl. So she helped Angela to her feet and led her out of the study, leaving Sylar and Randy on the floor. When they turned a corner, they bumped into Aaron and a young man about seventeen.

"Aaron" Angel cried out.

"Angel!"

Angel runs over to him and hugs him.

"Are you all right" Angel asked.

"I'll be okay" he answered.

Just then Noah and Claire showed up.

"We got to go now" Noah said.

"Where's Meredith" Luke asked.

"She's going to blow up the building" Claire answered.

"What?!"

"No time to explain. We got to go" Noah answered.

"I have a faster way to get out. Barnaby!" Angel cried out.

Soon Barnaby appeared in front of them.

"I've been looking all over for you" Barnaby said.

"Barnaby you need to get us out of there" Angel explained.

"But I've never teleported this many people before" Barnaby declared.

"Barnaby" Angel begged.

It looked like Barnaby didn't have a choice.

"Everybody hold on" Barnaby said.

They gathered around and soon disappeared just as the building exploded.

**Highway 15**

The girl from the lab was hobbling down the highway trying to keep warm. But it was pretty difficult when you're wearing just a towel.

Suddenly a jeep pull up to the side and two muscular guys step out.

"Hey sweetie, you lost" one of them says.

She doesn't answer and just keeps walking. The muscle jocks had other ideas.

"Come on baby. Don't be shy" the small of the two says.

He tries to touch her, but the girl quickly reacts.

"NO!" she screamed.

She touches the guy's arm and suddenly it caught on fire. He screams in pain and tries to put it out.

"You freak, what did you do?" the tall one demanded.

He slaps her across the face and she falls to the ground. Just when he was about to have his way with her, someone grabs him from behind and gets him in a choke hold. She looked to see an Asian man beating up the two men. She punches one guy and knees the other one in the gut

"Beat it!" he shouted.

Soon the two ran back to their jeep and drove off.

Gideon turns to the girl on the ground, but she looks at him with fear.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" he assured her. Gideon offers her his hand. "Take my hand. Please?"

The girl looked unsure at first but slowly takes it. As they stood it was when Gideon noticed for the first time that she was just in a towel.

"You must be freezing" he announced. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around her.

"Thank you" she said shyly.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have a name."

"Everyone has a name" Gideon said, confused.

"Not me. They didn't think I should have one" she said.

"Whose they" Gideon asked.

"Pinehearst."

This was news to Gideon. He didn't know anything about Pinehearst keeping teenagers prisoners, but then again there were a lot of things they kept from him.

"Well would you like me to give you one" Gideon suggested.

The girl nodded.

"Okay, um, how about Mary?" she shook her head. "No? Okay. Rachel? Lisa? Allison?"

"Allison" she said slowly, testing it out. "Ali…son. Ali."

"Ali…I like it. Hi Ali, I'm Gideon" he said.

"Hello" she said shyly.

Suddenly her stomach started to growl loudly. The two of them started to chuckled.

"You wanna grab a bite to eat" Gideon asked.

"Yes please" Ali said.

Gideon and Ali walk over to his car and get in. Even though Ali just met Gideon but she felt she could trust him.

**Dayanand, San Francisco Airport**

Dayanand waited patiently for the woman he was expecting from the plane. He was recently contacted by a young man named Sam Mason.

Normally, he'd accepted because helping people was his job.

Finally, he sees a woman fitting the description by Sam getting off the plane and being helped by one of the flight attendants.

Putting his coffee that he had been drinking, he went up to her.

"Jaina Mason?" Dayanand said, taking her hand.

"Yes?" Jaina asked. "Are you Day…Day…"

"Dayanand? Yes."

"I'm sorry. I just have a little trouble pronouncing…"

"It's quite all right, Ms. Mason. Please come with me" Dayanand said.

He takes her hand leads her out of the airport.

**Jaina and Dayanand, House of Miracles, San Francisco**

"Girls!" Dayanand called out, "I'm back with the reporter."

He watched as two females came down the steps from the upstairs room of his shop.

One was a Japanese woman with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a kimiko. The other was a curvy woman, 5'10 with long frizzy blonde hair, blue eyes and fairly pale.

"Ms. Mason," Dayanand said. "Standing in front of you are two of my shops best workers: Sakura Sokro and Isabelle Williams."

"Hello" Sakura said, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Mason" Isabelle said.

"Call me, Jaina."

"All right, but only if you call me Izzy."

She nodded in agreement. "Day? Sam said you could cure my eyesight."

"Yes, I can" he said. He sits her down in a chair. "But on one condition."

"What is that" Jaina asked.

"Sam told me about the story you were writing, about people with abilities" Dayanand said.

"Yes?"

"As payment for helping you, I must ask you not to publish that story" Dayanand said.

"What? But people have the right to know what's going on. If they have knowledge of you people they would…"

"Fear and hate us" Sakura cut her off.

"Sakura is right" Izzy answered. "We know you just want to help and we can respect that, but no good will come from that story. It would be like the Nazi only a million times worse."

Jaina listened to the girls and they were right. It _would_ be like the Nazi all over again. She can picture it now, people with powers being hunted and locked away from the rest of the world. Jaina couldn't have that on her conscience.

"All right" Jaina agreed.

"Thank you" Day said.

He pulls up a chair and sits in front of her. Day began by removing the bandages from Jaina's eyes. Her eyes were gone, leaving her eye sockets empty and hollow. Izzy and Sakura had to look away in shock and horror. It reminded them of Johnny Depp's character in _Once Upon a Time in Mexico. _

As Day placed his hands on her shoulders, she starts to feel a strange metamorphisis take place. Her eyeballs appeared in the eye sockets and grew until they were in the right place.

Jaina blinked a few times after Day removes his hands. Oh my god! She could see!

"Hello Jaina" Day smiled.

"Hello Day" her voice creaking. She places her hand on his cheek, as if making sure this wasn't a trick. "It's so nice to see you."

Looking at Day, she embraced him and cried.

_**There is good and there is evil…**_

Noah, Claire, Angela, Luke, Angel, Aaron and Barnaby outside watching the Primatech building burn to the ground.

_**right and wrong…**_

Knox is driving in a car down the freeway with Christina lying unconscious in the passenger's seat. He looks over at hear. He reaches around her neck and pulls her over to him, and holds her close as he keeps driving with only one hand on the wheel.

"I'll take care of you" Knox whispers, kissing her on the head.

_**heroes and villains. **_

Sam and Mohinder standing outside of Maya's apartment. Mohinder looks nervous about ready to leave.

"This is a mistake. We should go" Mohinder tells Sam.

"No. Maya wants to see you. Trust me" Sam says.

He knocks on the door. Instead of Maya answering a young woman comes to the door.

"You're not Maya" Sam said, surprised.

"No. She's in the bathroom. I'm Maya's friend, Janine. Who are you" she asked.

"We're here to see Maya. Can we come in" Mohinder asked.

She looks over at the Indian man.

"I remember you. Last time I saw you ran off" she pointed out.

"I'm not running this time" Mohinder said strongly.

Janine looks at them for a moment and let's them in.

_**And if we're blessed wisdom, then there are glimpses between the cracks of each where light streams through.**_

Brandi opens a portal outside and she and Greg step through.

"We have to go back" Greg said.

"Sam is fine. He made it out" Brandi said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do" Brandi said strongly.

"Brandi!"

Brandi looked to see Peter running up to them.

"Peter, you're okay" Brandi said, hugging her friend.

She pulls away and sees Peter is sad for some reason.

"What's wrong" she asked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it" he answered.

"Peter…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it" he said firmly.

Something told her not to push it. So she let it go, for now.

"Okay, let's get out of here" she said.

She opens a portal and she and Peter step through, Brandi looked at Greg but shook his head. She knew he wanted to look for Sam. With that the portal closed behind them.

_**We wait in silence for these times when sense can be made…**_

Gideon and Ali eating dinner at a diner. Ali is pigging out on a bacon cheese burger and French fries. Gideon how nice it felt to help someone instead of trying to kill them. Maybe helping this girl will help him somehow.

_**when meaningless existence comes into focus, and our purpose presents itself. **_

Lucy and James helping Caitlin and Ricky clean up the pub. Suddenly a portal opens in the middle of the pub and Brandi and Peter step out.

"Mom!" Lucy declared.

She runs up to her mother and hugs her.

Peter walks over to Caitlin and kisses her.

"I missed you" he says.

"I missed you too" Caitlin said.

Peter and Caitlin hug and then Ricky goes and hugs Peter. Peter was a member of the family after all. Then James runs up to Peter.

"You're back!" James declared.

"Hey little man" Peter said giving him a hug.

_**And if we have the strength to be honest, then what we find there staring back at us is our own reflection, bearing witness to the duality of life. **_

Angel, Aaron and Barnaby appearing in St. Sebastian's Hospital. Angel runs down to where Fredrick's room is but is stopped by Claude.

"You don't want to go in there" Claude said.

"What, why" she asked confused.

She sees the look on his face.

"I'm sorry, luv. Fredrick's gone" he said sadly.

"No! No! Fredrick!" Angel screamed, trying to get in the room.

Claude holds her back.

"No don't!"

"Fredrick! Dad!!"

Aaron walks up to them and takes Angel from Claude. He pulls her into his arms and she begins to cry. He looks to see the doctors pulling the curtains, so they couldn't see his body. Barnaby joins them as well, as lost for words for once.

"I'm sorry, Claude. I know I shouldn't have left but Angel…"

"It's all right, Virgil. You were just helping a friend. Fredrick would have done the same thing. I'm proud of you" Claude assured him.

They stood there as they mourned the lost of a good man.

_**That each of us capable of both the dark and the light…**_

Noah is driving in the car with Angela in the passenger's seat and Luke and Claire in the beat.

"You're hurt" Claire said, noticing his bruises.

"I'm okay, mostly. But I guess you won't be hanging around me anymore now that I don't have my powers" Luke said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not in love with your powers. I'm in love with you, you idiot" Claire snapped.

Wait, love? Did she just say…

"You're in love with me" Luke asked shocked.

She leans in and kisses him hard to prove her point.

"What do you think?" Claire smiled at him.

"I think I should get my ass kicked more often" Luke joked.

Claire laughs and kisses him again. Luke looks in the rare view mirror and sees Noah smiling at them, giving them his blessing.

_**of good and evil…**_

Mohinder and Maya are sitting on the couch while Sam and Janine are in the kitchen. They try to look busy but they're really listening in on their conversation.

"Maya, I know you still hate for what I did and quite frankly I hate myself as well. I just wanted you to know that I never stopped thinking about you. I mean, you were only thing that kept me going" Mohinder told her.

"I don't know what to say. I want to trust you, but I'm worried you'll hurt me again" Maya said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to grain your trust again. Just tell me what to do. Please tell me" Mohinder said, taking her hand.

Maya looked at him and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Kiss me. Please, Mohinder. Please kiss me" she begged.

Without another word he kisses her passionately. From the moans and groans they were making Sam and Janine decided to step out into the hall to give him some private time.

"Thank god. I don't think I could handle walking in on them having sex a second time" Sam said.

"Second time" Janine asked curious.

"Don't ask" Sam said firmly.

"Sam!"

Sam turned to see his father walking up to him.

"Dad? How did you find me" Sam asked.

"I remember you mentioning a friend that lives in Jersey so I took a guess" Greg admitted.

Seeing his dad he knew it was time to finally go home. He looked at Janine.

"Tell Mohinder and Maya good bye for me and good luck to them" he said.

"I will. It was nice meeting you" Janine said.

"You too" he said shaking her hand.

He turns to his dad.

"Let's go home" he said.

Greg wraps his arm around Sam's shoulders and they walk off.

_**of either, of all. And destiny, while marching ever in our direction, can be rerouted by the choices we make. **_

Brandi arriving in the hospital with Lucy. They enter Joel's room. Joel was sitting in bed with Rob watching the TV.

"You're awake" Brandi declared.

She runs to him and hugs the man she was falling for.

"Hey luv, did I miss anything" Joel asked.

"Pinehearst blew up and we saved the world" Brandi said.

"Excellent" Joel said.

Brandi leaned forward and kissed him.

"My eyes!" Lucy shrieked, covering her eyes.

Rob laughed. He decides to let the two love birds have some privacy.

"Come on runt. Let's go get some snacks from the machines" Rob suggested.

"Okay!" Lucy said happily, taking Rob's hand.

"Don't ever leave me" she told Joel.

"I promise" Joel said, running his fingers through her hair.

_**By the love we hold onto the promises we keep.**_

Tommy and Micah watching the news. They see Primatech and Pineheart on fire.

"All right" Micah said.

He high fives Tommy.

"Heroes 1. Villains 0" Tommy said proudly.

_**End of Heroes and Villains**_

_**Preview for Fugitives and Rebels**_

_**Four Weeks Later**_

There was a private meeting in a limo going on that would change these individuals forever.

"I think our only option is to get the US government involves" Nathan said.

The mystery man in the limo with Nathan is looking through files and photographs.

"And you're saying all these people have abilities" he asked, looking at a photo of two boys walking out of an arcade, the names Sanders and Jacobs.

"Them" Nathan said as the man looked at a file which featured notes on a woman named Summers. "And more."

The man looks at a file labeled Cooper, Joel and Robert.

"I have a solution. Much like what you're trying to do for us, sir. But it turned out unsuccessful" Nathan said.

The man turned to Nathan.

"What are you asking for, Senator" he asked.

"I want to round them all up, and put them in a facility where they won't hurt anyone" Nathan explained.

The man took one last look at the photos and files he was going over before he spoke again.

"All right, Senator. Let's get you what you need."

Nathan hopped out of the limo, but stopped to look at the man through the window.

"Thank you President Obama" he said.

**Somewhere in Washington DC**

Christopher Rike is watching TV when his cell phone rang.

"Hey Chris, it's been a long time" the voice said.

"Danko? Is that you" Rike asked surprised.

"How are you, old friend" Danko asked.

"I've been better."

"Well, I'm here to fix that. I want to offer you a job" Danko said.

"What kind of job" Rike asked.

"The kind where you hunt down people with abilities" Danko said.

For the first time in weeks, he felt a smile on his face.

"I'm listening" Rike said.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not posting sooner than I promised but my computer shut down just as I was about to post it up. Damn! I hope you enjoyed my story and I hope you guys join me in the squeal.**


End file.
